Hard Hats Are For Sissys
by CrystalMoon23
Summary: Ichigo's a model who just got a through a really bad divorce, his ex wife trashed his house and his good friend Shiro has him thinking hes now gay. What happens when Ichi phones up Shiro's cousin Grimmjow to get him to fix up his home?
1. Divorce

**A/N:Sooo this idea came to me when I was talking to Tiana Misoro about how I wanted to try writing a one shot, but if you guys haven't heard already I suck at writing one shots, I have way to many ideas to be able to accomplish one, buuuut one of my ideas just happened to be this, which Included Grimmjow as a sexy construction worker and she said omg that would be such a good story! So this my friends is my new story next to Masters of the Underworld, figured I'd put it up because I was in the giving mood and I was bored lmao, I have to thank her for the name too because honestly I was at a complete loss lmao**

**Any way hope you guys like it, if so review because then you get to see sexy Grimmjow as a construction worker, dripping wet in tight jeans and with no shirt on…*drools***

**Warnings: Smut, Shiro/Ichi =D**

Did you know that divorce rates in Japan are around 27%? Now compared to America who is around 50% that's really not so bad right? Well personally when I stood in that church and announced my vows and said till death do us part the last thing that I had imagined was I was going to become a part of that damn statistic. Then again it's my fault right? I was the one who allowed our marriage to fall apart, she tried so hard for us, to keep this marriage afloat but in the end there's only so much one person can do, it takes two to tango after all. I let this happen, I allowed us to become this way, effectively ignoring all her pleading attempts to save us. Fuck I was the one who went and got the divorce papers for god's sake!

Now what do I have to show for it except Zangetsu, a hefty lawyers bill and a partly destroyed house.

First things first, Zangetsu was a present I had received from Rukia for our one year anniversary. He is my beloved fluffy black cat who has piercing green eyes, is fast as hell and is probably the most adorable thing on the face of the planet, he's my baby. Rukia always complained that I showed the cat more affection then I showed her and it was true I did but then again Zangetsu deserves nothing but the best.

See shouldn't I have been thinking that more of my wife at the time then of my cat? Pretty bad eh?

Then of course there was the lawyers bill which wouldn't be a problem considering the amount of money that I make at my job but it was still a pain in the ass, fucking lawyers and there obnoxious pricing.

Now came the part of my partly destroyed house, well that's easy because apparently Rukia didn't take well to the thought of getting a divorce and kind of lost it. Personally I can't blame her, she not only wasted a good year and a half of her life but after we got married she had quit her job to become the perfect little house wife that apparently I deserved. Now before you say anything I did not make her do this in fact I told her she didn't have to but she insisted.

Rukia had been working as a chef at one of the finest restaurants in the city and she lived for it, loved it but like she said to me when the subject came up, she loved me more. Damn now I was starting to feel guilty but then of course it went away just as fast as it came when I gazed upon my smashed up Audi that she had not only taken a bat to but had also affectively driven it into the garage a couple hundred times. My eyes then drifted over to the smashed windows that lined my front porch, the porch itself looked like it had been doused with a couple buckets of neon orange paint.

_Ohh, very fucking funny_! I was laughing on the inside I promise.

I took a deep calming breath, refusing to make eye contact with my poor destroyed car and made my way up to the now orange porch. Amazingly the door still worked perfectly; in fact the crazy bitch had even locked it up.

Apparently the idea of some other crazy fucker coming into my home and destroying it just irked her the wrong way. My eye's slowly scanned the inside of my home and I let out a long breath of a relief when it looked like there was no damage to the inside, of course there was still upstairs and the backyard.

My eyes went wide as my thoughts settled on me, the backyard that I had spent so much time building, crafting with my own bare hands and designing to perfection, it was with out a doubt my favorite part of the entire house and after a long day of work that's where I could be found.

"That fucking bitch!"I shouted as I caught sight of my once beautiful backyard that was now nothing more then a garbage heap.

Flowers beds that used to be filled with bright colors now laid ground into the dark brown earth, my pool was filled with bubble bath, and she must have used gallons to fill up that damn pool. My deck was covered in dents and lined with splintering wood, my lawn furniture demolished. All in all, the backyard now looked like a twister had hit it. The only thing left standing was the cherry blossom tree as well as the two maples that sat on either side of it.

I heard a man let a low whistle behind me and I bristled at his words, "Damn Ichi, bitch went nuts."

I slowly turned around to view the person who had allowed himself into my newly destroyed home and I felt my eye twitch as I eyed him. Shirosaki Ogichi, the damn reason my house was the way it was right now. He was effectively the reason why my marriage went down hill, the damn reason why I got the fucking papers in the first place, the reason my house was now in ruins! Okay maybe not the direct reason to why my house was now like this but when I went back along the line of reasons why, all fingers pointed to him.

"What are you doing here Shiro?"I hissed and I watched him raise a brow at my tone.

"First off don't be pissy with me, not like I was the one who tore yer house apart."He explained with a swift jab of his thumb towards the mess.

He was right; I mean what could I say to him?

If it wasn't for me meeting you, us becoming good friends and you showing me how I didn't need Rukia around me to be happy then I wouldn't be in this mess you asshole? Or of course I could always tell him that if it wasn't for him pushing me, giving me motivation to get those divorce papers then maybe as time went on things would get better? _Ya fucking right_, those where all just excuses, for the most part. It was true though I did 100% believe that deep down, Rukia and I would have been fine if I would have never met Shiro and for some odd reason that just didn't sit right with me.

"Sorry it's just, fuck….Did you see my car?"I asked in a mournful voice and I watched as a sympathetic look set upon his face.

"Ya Ichi I did, she must of rammed it a couple hundred times fer it ta cause that much damage. I'm surprised no one called the fuckin' cops."That was something I was shocked with too, did no one think to inform the police that some crazy lady was repeatedly ramming a hundred thousand dollar vehicle into a garage door?

"How's yer cat?"My eyes went huge at the question, oh my fucking god Zangetsu!

I quickly ran into the house and up to my bedroom, barely taking note that the upstairs was fine and when I opened my bedroom door a sigh of relief washed over me, the bedroom was surprisingly left in one piece minus the smashed wedding photos along with some others of us.

"Zan, you around boy?"I caught site of bright green eyes shinning from underneath the king size bed and within a second the cat was launching him self at me, jumping up and effectively curling himself around my shoulders, his tail wrapped around my neck.

Letting out a large sigh of relief I reached up to pet him, "Its okay Zangetsu the crazy ladies gone now."

I cooed to the black feline and I smiled when I heard him purr. Zangetsu never liked Rukia, always batting at her and hissing his ass off anytime she came near me when he was around. I think that should have told me something right then but I just figured Zan was jealous. Now Shiro on the other hand, well hell Zan loved him, they where like two of a kind and when ever Shiro was around the cat was attached to him.

"Zan okay Ichi?"Shiro called as he came into the bedroom and I watched as the cat's ears immediately perked up.

"Ya he's good, he was just a little shook up I guess. Found him hiding under the bed."I watched as Shiro glared at that and reached out to pet Zangestu, the cat began to purr like a damn motor boat and I couldn't help but smile. I watched as Shiro ran his hand up to pet along the back of Zan and I shivered when his fingers brushed along the back of my neck. That always happened when Shiro touched me, my body would react to his touch and I would be left covered in a soft heat that pooled inside of me causing my stomach to stir, I fucking hated it.

"I need a fucking drink."I announced as I ran a hand through my hair and quickly turned causing Shiro to take a step back in surprise.

"Hungry?"I asked and I watched as he nodded and I waved my hand as I walked away.

"You call for pizza well I go make some drinks, it's gonna be a long fucking night."I called out and headed down to my kitchen, gently playing with Zangetsu's tail as I did so.

After two hours later me and Shiro where now fed and I was effectively buzzed making me giddy with amusement at the whole situation at hand. Oh how I loathed any poor man that had gotten a divorce due to him cheating on his wife, fuck if this is how Rukia reacted to just me leaving her, god only knows what she would have done if I had gone out and cheated on her, gave me shivers just thinking about it.

Rukia was a hard headed, tough woman who didn't take shit from anyone but for me she was soft and sweet, ya she was still mouthy and pushy but she loved me and I had loved her. She gave me everything, dropped everything for me and I spat on her hard work and laughed at her, metaphorically speaking of course.

"So what are ya goin' to do about the house? Yer gonna need a shit load of repairs."Shiro declared causing me to snort.

"No shit, I hadn't noticed."I watched as the albino rolled his eyes and set an effective glare on me, golden eyes piercing into me causing me to shiver; damn I really needed to stop that.

"I know the number of a good construction place tha' could maybe help ya out, there pricey but get the job done and are good at what they do, my cousin works for them, ask for Grimmjow."He explained as he grabbed a piece of paper and pen and jotted down the name and number.

"Las Noches construction."I mumbled to myself as I read the name aloud and my eyes snapped to Shiro as he stood up and stretched, sighing in relief as his spine popped back in place.

"I gotta get back home n' catch a couple Z's, got a shoot early in da mornin' and so da you so don't sit up all night feelin' sorry fer yer self and get ta sleep"He commanded and I scowled at his bossy tone.

"First of all I'm not feeling sorry for myself, I'm aloud to be a little upset, hello have you seen my back yard and car?"I asked and I watched him roll his eyes.

"Ya, ya, well at least yer rid of the woman and now ya can move on ta bigger and better things."His deep voice purred seductively as he leaned into me and I felt my breath catch in my throat, whoa way too close for comfort. I quickly shoved him away and stood up scratching the back of my head.

"Would you mind picking me up tomorrow?"I asked and I watched him smirk and then give me a slow once over, eyes leaving fire in there wake and making me shake my head and swallow nervously as he took a step closer.

"Why don't I jus' stay the night if that's the case Ichi, save time, money and I get ta sleep next to my favorite berry."

"I-If you stay here your sleeping in the guest room!"I grumbled out, trying to ignore the fact of how close his lips where to my neck, his warm breath fanning over my skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"But Ichi's its not like we've never slept together."My eyes widened as his tongue flicked out and ran up my neck.

"B-Baka d-d-don't-"Shiro chuckled as my voiced trailed off, I had to bite my lip to keep the sudden groan that threatened to spill out when he teased a more sensitive area of my neck, which he had found the one day when he went into a tickle fest, some how he ended up at my neck and found that spot. Only Rukia and Shiro know about it and I don't really know how to feel that my male friend knows where one of my most pleasurable spots is.

"Don't what Ichi?"He purred and I shivered when teeth grazed over the sensitive flesh.

"S-Stop…Stop Shiro!"I suddenly found my voice, as I gave him a hard shove and pushing him back into the couch.

"Mah Ichi, I'm jus' havin' a little fun, no need to get rough, unless of course that's how ya wanna play."I felt my face heat up at the seductive tone in Shiro's voice but quickly shook my head.

"Asshole, I just got divorced for fuck sakes and you're on the horny rampage! I'm straight Shiro, get that through your head."

"Just because ya like tits and pussy doesn't mean ya can't like cock and ass too, no problem with bein' Bi Ichi."I chose to take the safe root and turn around, shaking my head at his words.

"I know that dumbass but I, I just-"

"You jus' what?"I looked down to view my friend when I cool hand clasped around my wrist, black nailed fingers standing out against my tan skin.

"I just got a divorce from the woman I thought I was going to be with the rest of my life, my house has been completely _redecorated _by her mental break down, my cars been totaled and now all I have left is my job, Zangetsu and you."He furrowed his brows, a small frown falling onto his face and I found myself smirking at the sight.

"Is the thought of bein' left with only me really tha' bad?"He asked in a teasing tone but I heard the seriousness hidden beneath and I just shook my head, smirking at him. He knew I wouldn't answer that, how could I?

"Goodnight Shiro."With that I turned and went up the stairs, I could still feel his eyes burning into me and I had to stifle a hard shiver.

_There's nothin' wrong with bein' Bi Ichi._

Shiro's words rang through my mind as I laid in bed, tossing and turning, shifting my legs and even gone as far as to toss the covers off. My god this was fuckin' ridiculous I couldn't fucking concentrate on one thing, the only thing that seemed to be returning to my mind over and over was Shiro's damn voice purring into my ear, his tongue tracing over my neck, blunt teeth scraping across sens-

"Okay enough Ichigo focus!"I announced giving myself a hard smack to my face.

"Okay focus, focus, go and call for the tow truck to come and peel your baby out of its confines Ichigo, do it now!"I commanded myself and from the corner of my eye I could see Zangetsu tilting his head in question from his spot on the bed.

"No daddy's hasn't gone crazy, he just needs to distract himself."I explained and I swear if my cat could have he would have shaken his head, instead he just let out a very loud feline snort and went back to resting his head on my shoulder.

After about an hour of talking to myself and reassuring myself that it wasn't weird to find some men attractive I decided to just forget about the whole damn issue, I mean who wouldn't find Shiro attractive. He was a fucking model for gods sakes that had long lean legs, smooth alabaster skin that was muscled just perfectly. Thoughts of Shiro from our previous swim suit shoot flooded my brain and I let out a long groan when the sight of chiseled abs and a cocky grin filtered past my eyes.

"Okay fuck I'm never going to get to bed like this."I announced the more or less to Zen and quickly went to the bathroom, popped a sleeping pill and went to wait for it to take effect.

About half a year into my marriage with Rukia I was beginning to have trouble sleeping in the same bed with her, this was around the same time I had met Shiro. Now I had found that I had no problem what so ever sleeping in the same bed with Shiro when we were forced to share one when we did an over night photo shoot and got stuck in the middle of no were and had to sleep at some shitty ass motel. This obviously didn't sit well with me so I went to my doctor and asked for some sleeping pills, soon after I got them I found I was having to take them every single night just to get to sleep, which isn't healthy so in turn I opted to sleep on the couch. Covering it up with coming home late nights from work and just passing out on the couch or I would just forgo coming home at all and just pass out at Shiro's.

As I started to drift off to sleep memories of all the shitty things I had done to Rukia through are short lived marriage bombarded me and I couldn't help the guilt that I felt. God she had treated me so good, she cooked for me, cleaned for me, fuck she even quit her career for me and left her family to come live here in Tokyo with me. She gave me everything, she was the perfect wife and I threw it all away for what exactly? Why wasn't all of that good enough? What could possibly be better then a gorgeous woman, who loves you unconditionally?

_Shiro? He seemed like a pretty good option. He was funny, attractive, made me smile and we even shared quite a lot of the same interests._

__My gut clenched at my thoughts and I felt heat pool some where in my stomach as images of my white haired friend ran through my brain. No I was not gay, so men where not better! Definitely not tht damn egotistical asshole. God I had known Shiro for how long now and the one thing that always got to me was how full of himself he was, not that I didn't understand why the man was….

"The man was what Ichi?"Shiro's voice suddenly purred into my ear and I felt my neck snap to the side and it took my eyes a minute to focus on the image at hand because I had moved so damn fast.

"Shiro?"I asked incredulously and I watched as he just smirked and then gasped as I felt cool hands slip over my naked chest. Wait naked? Why the fuck was I naked?

"Mmm Ichi you feel so good."Shiro's deep voice whispered into my ear and I felt my body heat up at his words.

"S-Shiro what the hell?"I questioned dumbly and had to stifle a moan when his tongue flicked out and over the outer shell of my ear. What the fuck was wrong with me, he was a man for god's sake, why was I getting off on this!

"S-Stop it!"I commanded but I watched him chuckle.

"How could I stop when you're like this?"He asked with a cocked head as he pointed to my erection and I felt my face heat up and my eyes almost bugged out of my head when I watched Shrio's pale fingers wrap around the base and give a sharp tug.

"Nnnhgg, s-stop."I couldn't help the moan that came out, it felt so fucking good and it had been so long since I had been touched.

"No."Shiro stated I could practically see his ear splitting grin.

"Why do you have your eyes closed Ichi, open them up."I felt his tongue glide along my neck as cool fingers came to toy with my overly sensitive nipples. I cried out when he pinched them and my eyes fluttered open to see that we where now sitting in front of a mirror, okay that was weird there wasn't one before, was there? Oh who the fuck cares if there was the image before me was just to fucking embarrassing for words. Of course I took this chance to take in the fact that Shiro was completely nude and I gasped when I felt his hard length rub against me.

"N-No this is not happening!"I shook my head and disgust with my self and the man behind me.

"If you're so disgusted with me why aren't you fighting me off, you're more then able Ichi."Shiro announced and then continued to kiss and suck on my neck, soon finding a sensitive spot and teasing it slowly.

Why wasn't I fighting him off? This was disgusting and horrid and absolutely terrifying so why wasn't I fighting him?

"Mmmmm."My mind was quickly set on auto pilot as I felt Shiro come around me and dragged his long tongue over my length, dipping it into my slit well his golden eyes burned into my own chocolate brown ones. Suddenly everything went white when he engulfed my length into his mouth, black nails digging roughly into my sides as he sucked away.

"Fuck!"I shot up out of bed and I could feel my heart pounding a mile a minute. I had officially scared the living shit out of my cat who quickly booked ass out of the bed room to go hide. I brought a shaky hand over my face and felt myself fall back into the bed.

"It was just a dream"I mumbled, no, more like a nightmare.

_Fuck.  
_  
My mind reeled and I turned to check the time on the alarm clock, it was two in the morning and I still had around at least four hours until I had to get up, shower and head out. I quickly brought my hand up to pull my boxers higher when I moaned at the sudden friction. I glanced down and sure enough, I was harder then I had ever been before.

"Fuck my life, this is not happening, this is not happening."I softly chanted to myself and deep in the back of my head I could hear how crazy I sounded but at the moment that's how I felt.

"I will not under any circumstances jerk off knowing what thoughts had given me this."I announced and I started down at it and I almost felt like it was mocking me, my god I felt like my erection was mocking me.

"Fuck this I am a man and I will jerk off to a woman just to prove it."I quickly pulled my member out of its confines and sighed in relief; I ran my thumb along the head, gently smearing the pre cum along my shaft to get it nice and lube and began a steady rhythm.

"Nnnnghh."I moaned out as I began, fuck it _had_ been so fucking long. My mind suddenly started to blur as I picked up the pace, I imagined myself pounding into tight heat, feeling and listening to the sweet moans that escaped her mouth.

"F-Fuck."I panted out and suddenly my mind switched and I was not pounding into Rukia but I was pounding into Shiro, pounding into his tight ass that I had always secretly admired from afar. _His _sweet moans filling my ears and making me see stars.

"O-Oh fuck…"I growled out as I came fiercely into my hand and took in a shaky breath as I realized it had gotten onto the sheets.

"Fuck my life all to hell, Shiro I hate you."I cursed as I quickly got up and went to the bathroom to clean up, the entire time chanting to myself my new mantra, _I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay. _  
**  
**  
**XXX**

"That's good, now Ichgio I want some of you by the water, just a couple so if you wouldn't mind moving over there."The photographer called out and I had to stifle a yawn.

"No problem."I said as I headed over to the small lake that we had decided to shoot at, the sun sparkled beautifully off of the water giving it a nice iridescent glow. A soft hum left my mouth as I stepped into the surprisingly warm water. I was wearing nothing but a pair of torn up white jeans so I was thankful for the warm water.

"Okay Shiro for these last shot's I want to catch you two together now common."

I couldn't help but grown inwardly as I watch the albino walk towards me, his usual feral smirk in place well golden eyes assessed my now dripping wet form. Since my little dream last night I had tried my best to act as normal around Shiro as possible but every time I caught sight of him full on sudden flashes of last nights dream started to rape my mind and I was left with trying to picture something disgusting like my father in nothing but a speedo doing the rumba.

"What's with tha' face?"Shaking my head to rid the scary image from my brain I glanced at Shiro only to regret doing so. He was leaning against the edge of the river, chest glistening as water dripped down the smooth planes of his chest, black jeans riding low enough to-

"God dammit!"I whined out as I snapped my eyes away from his soaked figure, letting my hands scrub over my face to rid myself of the sudden urge to reach out and touch him.

_Dad in a speedo doing the rumba, dad in a speedo doing the rumba!_

"You guys ready or what? Common I wanna get this done."I silently groaned and turned around to face the music. Shiro was found grinning ear to ear and I furrowed my brows in confusion, until he reached under the water, grabbing me by my ass and pulling me till our chest smashed together.

"S-Shiro!"I gasped out and felt myself blush about a thousand different shades of red when I finally noticed my predicament.

"Ichi….Are you hard?"He whispered into my ear as he spoke and I groaned when he cupped my ass, bringing me closer to him.

"Fuck."I mumbled, attempting to hide my face in his shoulder, I had no fucking idea what to do, I had been found out, couldn't get much worse then this right?

"Just finish it up, kay?"Shiro announced soothingly and I nodded, praying that he would just go along with it to.

After having Shiro move me into a position for the shot he shouted to the photographer that we where ready. We where doing an ad for some cologne and the ad was supposed to be directed towards the gay male community, that's why me and Shiro had been asked to do this together. How funny was that? Was god laughing at me right now, someone must me mocking me common people!

"Ah!"My thoughts where suddenly lost from my mind when I felt Shiro's hand undo my pants and swiftly grasp my length. Images of last nights dream came flooding back and all I could do was burry my face into his neck, thankfully the lake was deep enough that you couldn't see what he was doing and I was facing away from the camera at this point but that of course only made the douche holding the camera ask me to face him.

_Wait a minute Ichigo, what exactly are you doing here! Your letting this ass push you around and your liking it, fucking shove him off and get out of the damn water right now Kurosaki, boner or no boner!_

Giving my head I firm shake I gave Shiro a hard shove causing him to stumble back, loose his balance fall back into the lake. Not even thinking twice I quickly and as discreetly as possible shoved my man hood back into its confines and climbed out of the water, walking as fast as I could towards my trailer, completely ignoring everyone who called after me.

I was not going to do this; I was not going to let this happen!

This wasn't me, I was Ichigo Kurosaki, I liked women, had for the long twenty five years of my life, never once thought of a man in that sort of way, never, ever and now this bastard comes along and starts opening up this other side of me….

"Fuck."I was so damn confused it wasn't even funny, I knew that even though I was scared to admit it I was attracted to Shiro, that part was pretty fucking obvious, what made me so fucking scared and confused was whether or not I was completely gay or if I was Bi, was I always gay and hadn't even noticed it? Fuck now I wasn't even making any sense even to myself!

Slipping down the wall of my makeup trailer I fisted my hands into my hair and let out a frustrated scream. I had no fucking idea what I was thinking any more, I had just gotten divorced, my ex wife hated me and probably had a hit out on me, my house was a fucking disaster and the only good friend I really had left was causing me questioning my fucking sexuality!

"It could be worse Ichigo."I mumbled to myself, practically jumping out of my skin as my cell phone began to ring loudly, breaking the thick silence in the trailer.

Picking up my phone off the table I eyed the caller ID and let out a long groan.

_**Rukia **_

Correction it just got a whole fuck lot worse.

**A/N:Did you like it, do you want more? I know I want to write a sexy Grimmy construction worker, in fact that's probably the only reason I'm writing this, because I want to see Grimmjow as a construction worker, my imagination is just to perverted =D!**

**XoXoXo-Caitie **


	2. Family night

**A/N:So I finally got the second chappy out, Woot! Lol From getting distracted, other ideas, school, work and then my internet fucking up it's been quite the task to get this done but with the help from Tiana Misoro, who edited this chappy I finally got it out ^^ Thank the lord, now on to school work once again, D= **

**Please Review **

When I was growing up, my mother always told me that love was a precious word that should not be thrown around easily, and that the heart is very delicate, and when broken, takes a very long time to heal. As I got into my teens, and brought home my first boyfriend, she made sure that I understood the difference between puppy love and the love that lasts forever. She never wanted me to hurt, never wanted me to experience the trials of a broken heart. My mother is a protector, an over bearing, obsessive, protective lioness who would rather stab herself in the eye then watch her kids get hurt. Out of everything in my childhood, I think that this right here is what fucked me up the most, because now I have the biggest issue saying 'I love you'. Not once in my entire life has it come out of my mouth to someone who I was dating, not even in high school. This is why ninety percent of my relationships end. Not because I cheat, or because I'm a bad boyfriend, whatever the fuck does make you a bad boyfriend, but because we get so far into the relationship, and then they say 'I love you', and I just don't feel it, so I say nothing back... Okay, maybe I should _learn _to say nothing back, maybe if I just smiled and nodded I wouldn't be in this situation right now. _Thanks a lot mom._

"What did you say?" I stared down into deep blue eyes. Silvery heat radiated from them, spitting back at me with the intent to burn.

"Thank you?" It ended up coming out as more of a question then any thing. I hated awkward situations, and the last thing I wanted to do was to hurt Uyruu but fuck, it's not my fault! Blame my mother, that's what I do, and things seem to work out okay.

"Thank you? You actually said thank you?" Well this is great. I can see where this is heading, and maybe if we speed this up, I can make it home in time for the game. _Wow I'm a douche bag, now why can't that be a question?_

"Um, I think I just clarified that. No need to repeat it a thousand times." I thank the god's that I have quick reflexes because if I didn't, that dictionary he'd just thrown would have nailed me right between the eyes. Well maybe the gods and my dad, guess I should give him some credit too.

"I say I love you and you say thank you! Are you an idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?" Why is it people can never seem to understand that if you're not ready, you're not ready? I would really love to know that. You date for five months, and it's like it's fuckin' expected of you.

"Whoa, okay I know I said thank you, but no need to try to decapitate me with a fuckin' dictionary! It was a fuckin' Japanese-English one for god sakes! Did ya not feel the ten pound weight?"

"I know which one it was. I figured that if I tossed the dictionary at you, it might be able to absorb a better sense of language into your brain, so you could maybe come up with something better to say then thank you!"

"Wait wouldn't you want to toss a thesaurus at me instead?" I questioned with a cocked brow, and I think I saw a vein pop in his forehead. W_ell that's just gross._

"It's been five months Uryuu. What the fuck did you expect, marriage?"

"I can't help the way I feel!" His voice cracked, and his eyes widened when he noticed, quickly composing himself.

"Neither can I." I found myself calm and composed, and deep in the back of my mind, I was asking myself why I always managed to find the fast, clingy ones.

_Because you have a giant neon sign plastered above your head that says, 'HEY CRAZIES COME DATE ME!'_

I couldn't help but snort at my own thoughts. It's not like Uyruu was crazy or anything, he was just a tad upset at the moment. I mean ya had to be. My mom always said it hurt to get your heart broken, not that I would know seeing as getting my heart broken involved falling in love, which I never had. The only thing I can remember wailing over, claiming that the world was over, was when I was seven and our pet cat Haze got hit by a car. But, again I was seven and that cat was my life! Damn fur ball can still manage to choke me up every now and again.

"I'm looking for someone who's serious Grimmjow. Not someone who wants to screw around, someone who's most important person is himself." Uryuu's cold voice broke me out of my fleeting thoughts, and I looked down into his dark eyes once again, my jaw set as I spoke.

"Then why are you with me?" Raven hair covered his eyes, his glasses becoming shaded as he bent his head down, and I let out a long sigh as I walked over to the table, picking up my keys, and shoving them into the pocket of my leather jacket.

"I-I thought you were different…." His words where barely whispered as I made my way over to the front door, but I turned one last time before I left for good.

"No you didn't. I never once put on any airs for you. You got what ya got, just sorry that it wasn't good enough for ya." My words held no heat, no sarcasm or sadness, just straight facts. I just felt bad that he fell for me, kind of, sort of…..Okay actually no, I really don't feel bad. Not my fault he's got shit for brains in that department.

"Me too." His whisper was barely there as I left the small apartment, and by the time I had gotten to my bike, Uyruu was the last thing on my mind.

_Well that's another strike out for ya Grimm, how many has that been now?_

For the second time that night I let out a long sigh. I really had no fuckin' luck in relationships.

_Maybe I should become straight, and start dating women instead? See what they have to offer._

My mind began to fizzle as scary thoughts, and nasty images of vagina's and breasts began to produce in my mind, and I had to shake my whole self to rid myself of the nightmarish thoughts. Fuckin' dad and his stupid, '_ya need to be a man son, real men look at breasts!'_ Fuck that shit, _real _men have dicks, and that's all that matters to me.

As I started up my bike, I let the loud roar of the engine melt into my mind, filling it full of nothing but noise, draining away any thoughts of dumb ass men, nasty womanly parts, idiot fathers, and just relationships in general.

When I got home, I was pleased to see that the flat had been completely cleaned. Floors sparkling to perfection, walls gleaming in all their glory, and I sniffed the air, letting the delicious sent of home made cooking fill my nose.

_Mom's here._

"Hey mom, next time ya break in I'm callin' the cops!" I called out, and I heard her heart filled laughter fill my ears, and I couldn't help but smile.

I absolutely adored my mother. She was the only woman in my life who I truly loved. She was heart warming, caring, loving, protective, mouthy, and intuitive all at the same time. Everything a mother should be. She also had a knack for breaking into my apartment, cleaning it, and making me food every now and then. Not that I was complaining or anything. When it really comes down to it, I'm a total mommas boy, but if anybody ever called me that, I'd break their face of course.

"She didn't break in this time. I actually was home, and let her in, but I did catch her trying to climb up the fire escape with grocery bags galore." Renji's voice boomed out from the kitchen, and I watched as he came around the corner clad in a blue frilly apron, along with the most disgruntled look on his face, causing me to burst out laughing. Thank god I didn't get shanghaied into helping mom cook. She has a thing for cute stuff; a huge fashionista, always finding the most adorableshit to put me and Ren in to embarrass us to no end. At least she thought it was adorable.

"Mom! Are ya tryin' to kill your self? For the love of god, check the damn apartment first before ya go all Spiderman on our asses!"

"Oh Grimmjow, you guys worry too much. I'm as spry as ever, well just yesterday me and your father-"

"Oh, LA LA LA LA! I don't want to hear anything that has to do with you and dad being _spry!_ Fuck only knows where that'll lead." Just the thought of where that conversation could lead had me breaking out in a rash; I had walked in on it once, and was forever scarred.

"Dear god no! We don't need that info, and secondly can I take this off Avy?" Renji's tone was desperate as he looked at my mother, and I almost laughed when she sighed.

"Yes honey you can. God my only wish was that I would have a little girl, but after your brother was born Grimmjow, your father was just so against having another child."

"Thank god." I mumbled as I headed for the kitchen to see what they had cooked. My eyes brightened when I saw the large pot of lasagna cooling on top of the oven, causing my mouth to water instantly. It was no fair that my brother got to eat this everyday, fucking young bastard still getting to live at home, which reminded me...

"How's Atti anyway?" I asked well I grabbed oven mitts to help carry the large pot over to the dinner table well Renji went to gather plates, silverware, and glasses.

Renji and I had met in University, became fast friends, and have been inseparable ever since. He also got thrown head first into our family, my mother treating him as one of her own, well my father loved to boast about him as if he was the one who raised him. Now that I think about it, my dad asked about Renji more then he asked about me or Atticus. The old man was going senile I swear.

"Oh he's doing well. He's bringing his girlfriend over to meet us tomorrow, and I want you to be there." Both Renji and I let out loud groans as she spoke. Renji knew that when she said _you_ she meant both of us. The real problem was that all of Atti's relationships ended horribly, worse then mine. The last girl he dated, he had to get a restraining order against because she was breaking into our house at night, and watching him sleep, creepy ass bitch.

"I'll pray for him." I let out a low grunt as I was backhanded for my words. My mom didn't like any of the girls he brought home either, but my sarcastic remarks never helped any. Personally it's what got me by, mentally at least.

"Your sarcasm doesn't help anybody Grimmjow. Now shut up, eat, and leave your poor brother's bad luck alone."

"Yes mother."

With that, we all sat down to fill our guts with the most delicious food anyone could ever eat. My mom was pure Italian through and through, and absolutely loved to cook, more then anything. She had always tried to get me and my brother into it, but we never got the hang of it. That and we could give two shits less about it, always telling her that's what she's for, earning us a hard smack.

"So how's Uyruu?" I looked up to meet my mother's cold blue gaze, causing my food to get caught in my throat. My mom hated Uyruu with a passion, saying he was cold, critical, and nothing more then a door mat. My mom could be pretty harsh when she wanted.

_Well this should make her day then._

"Dumped him, or well he dumped me? I dunno, but either way he said I love you, I said thank you, and it ended there." Taking one last mouthful of food, I glanced up to see Renji smirking as he stuffed garlic bread into his mouth, well my mother held a proud smile.

"Good, he was all wrong for you honey. Personally, I don't even know why you dated him." I just shrugged my shoulders as my mom began to clear the table, going into the kitchen to cut up dessert.

"Something to pass the time I guess." The words were mumbled, but I knew she heard them from the loud sigh she let out from the kitchen.

About five minutes later of complete silence, she came back into the dinning room, chestnut brown curls shading her face as she placed the chocolate mousse on the table. I glanced down to find the mousse delicately decorated with white chocolate shavings, whipped cream, and a single strawberry that had been sliced five times so it fanned out nicely against the hard chocolate that topped the creamy dessert.

"You really should work in a restaurant, or own your own bakery mom. I almost feel guilty for eating this... _almost." _Of course all thoughts of guilt flew out the window as I ate the sweet. The wonderful food bringing back warm memories of my childhood, the times that I liked the most, when we were all together.

"I don't like hearing that you date to pass the time. It's not fair to those people Grimm. Those people who invest things, and go in thinking there could be something." Sighing out, I got up to place my now empty plate into the dishwasher, ignoring the curious gaze of my roommate.

"I don't do it for fun, I did like Uyruu mom. I'm young though, I can take the time to find someone, not everyone is looking for love right now, especially not me. Fuck someone who I could rely on, or someone who I knew wasn't going to jump in head first would be great."

Seriously was it so fucking hard to find someone who was willing to just be themselves, not carry all the extra bullshit, and maybe, just maybe fucking not go in expecting something? That's all I wanted right now, was to find someone who expected nothing more then for me to be me. That would be fucking great.

"You're twenty seven years old Grimmjow, you don't have forever t-"

"Avy, I think you should just let this one go. Grimm knows what he wants, just let this one be." Renji spoke out, stopping my mother from her never ending rant that somehow always ended up in the direction of marriage and kids. She wanted me to adopt so she could at least have grandkids. Personally, the thought of having kids gave me the chills. Anything that sat below my knee, and was human gave me the creeps. It's not that I hated kids, it's just that I preferred not having to clean up their shitty diapers, puke stained clothes, and entertain them for hours on end. I'll stick to cats thanks, dogs are nice too, fuck even a damn bird sounds better then a fucking kid.

"Birds are nice." Both my mom and Renji stared at me like I had three heads, and I let out a satisfied hum as I sat down onto the couch, flicking on the TV to catch what was left of the football game.

_That'll have them thinking for awhile._

**XXX**

As Renji and I pulled up to my house, we both found ourselves groaning at the sight of my old house. The pitch black roof stood out greatly against the bright white house, causing the red stained door to stand out even more. My mother had a weird thing for southern styled homes, so when my father first proposed, the first thing he did was build her this house, her dream home, and my mother said it was the best gift she had ever received. Personally, I would have asked for a car.

"You know as much as I love your family for treating me like one of their own, I really don't see why _I_ have to be here. It's not like he's my brother." Renji whined from the passenger seat of my Jeep, and I shot him a large grin.

"I warned ya didn't I? The moment my father says that you're like a son to him, you're in it for the long hall."

"I hate you." Renji's whine was now a dark grumble as we exited the car, and my loud cackle could probably be heard for miles as we walked up the sleek pathway to the front door.

Before I even had a chance to knock, the heavy door was flung open to reveal my younger brother, or as Renji liked to call him, Mini Grimm. Atticus stood around 5'11, had a muscular build and a messy shag of dark brown hair that sat roughly at his shoulders. We could probably pull off being twins if it wasn't for the hair, that and all his features where a smudge softer. His eyes not as hard, more open and less cat like, more innocent. Out of the two of us, Atticus was the sweet kid, the one who you fell to when you needed someone, but we both hold the same sharp temper, and our parents loved us for that.

"Hey!" Bright blue eyes gleamed as he spoke, a large smile breaking onto his face as he jumped for me, causing me to roll my eyes as strong arms wrapped around me, giving me a bear hug of a lifetime.

"Thank god you're here! Mom actually likes Orihime, and it's scaring the living shit out of me and dad! I think we're going into shock." Roughly pulling away, I stared at him with confused eyes, before I saw that he was being serious, and my mouth dropped.

_Mom never liked anyone we brought home, okay well anyone Atticus brought home. I never brought anyone home for good reason._

"Holy shit, call the fuckin' cops, I think she's lost it."

"Hey ya haven't even met her yet, and you're already talking shit, lighten up okay? Orihime's a great girl and besides, I think she's the one." The confident smile was extremely deceiving. If you didn't know my brother better then you'd think he was head over heals in love, but I did know him better, any woman who had a large rack was the one.

"Oh my bad Atti, I mean the last one was so promising, how's that restraining order holding up anyway?"

"It's holding up great asshole, and yes I do lock my windows at night just in case you're wondering." Even though he had a hard glare set onto his face, I knew he wasn't mad, just a little miffed that I had said that.

"Great now let's go meet this lovely lady that has our mother so fuckin' happy, shit maybe the bitch drugged her, what's her occupation?"

"Jackass, she works at a vet cli-" My brother's eyes went wide in a sudden rush of fear, causing both Renji ans I to burst out laughing. Oh ya this chick's turning out to be a total winner, apparently the fear of the last chick still hasn't worn off.

"S-Shut up, Hime's not like that you bastards!"

"Oh ya and you seem so damn confident in that department don't ya Atticus?" Atticus was back inside the house in a second, slamming the door in our faces as we laughed. Five minutes later my dad was the one who finally let us in. Demetrius Jagerjaques stood shaking his head, a small smirk pulling at his lips as he smacked up both hard with his rolled up newspaper.

"Don't harass your brother about his new girl friend, he's….._sensitive_." I couldn't help but cock a brow at my dad's lame excuse for my brother.

"Do you like her?" Renji asked in curiosity, and I glanced over to find my dad's deep gray eyes holding nothing more then lack of sleep, and a tinge of humor.

"Does it really matter? She has huge boobs, so she's the one." Letting out a loud snort, I pushed my dad forward so we could finally get into the house.

"So did the last chick, but we all know how that story went."

"Maybe he should go for someone flat chested." I glanced over to see Renji pondering his own words, and I just shook my head.

"Or maybe he should try men." This got me a hard smack to the back of the head.

"Grimmjow don't say that! As if you've had any luck yourself in that department. Being it men or women, when was the last time you brought someone home, hmmm?" I thought for a long, hard second before blurting out my answer.

"1959."

"You weren't even born then." Both Renji and my dad said, and I just laughed.

"I know, that should tell you something." Of course I had brought guys home, many times its just I hadn't come out to my dad till a couple years ago. I'd prefer him not to know the wonderful things his oldest son was actually doing well he thought he was doing girls.

"So then I told him that he needs to-" My mom's words suddenly cut off when the three of us entered the room, a bright smile adorning her face as she ran up to hug us.

"Thank you for coming you two, come over here and meet Orihime." I glanced over to see my brother sending both Renji and I a hard glare as he held his girlfriend's hand. My eyes landing on the bright orange hair that fell down over, of course, an extremely large set of tits. It boggled my mind how she could possibly stand completely erect with those beach balls weighing her petite frame down. Finally moving on, I got to her face that was soft, sweet, and held the most endearing gray eyes.

"Hello! I'm Orihime, and you must be Grimmjow! I've heard so much about you!" I let out a small snort that I quickly covered up with a cough as I took in her overly chipper voice, allowing it to bounce around in my head for a few minutes before I chose to take her hand.

"Uh, ya, nice ta meet you." I winced when I got a small kick to the back of my heel, before continuing.

"I've heard a lot about you too." Her bright smile never wavered once, and she shook my hand, probably noticing the not so subtle kick to the ankle that Renji had delivered to me.

"I need a drink." I mumbled after Renji took over introductions. I quickly turned around, and headed to the bar, my brows furrowing in confusion as I spotted someone already sitting there, clad in all black, making his silvery hair stand out like a sore thumb.

"Shiro?" Golden eyes flickered up to me as my voice brought him out of his dazed world of texting, a feral grin splitting his features as he realized who it was that had called him.

"Heya Grimm, how goes it?" I chuckled softly as Shiro brought the beer bottle up to his lips, taking a long drink, probably trying to take the edge off of the high pitched giggling that echoed from the next room. Shiro of course was never one for family stuff, but again because we were close, that made him become invited to anything that included the word, _family _in it. Shiro's parents traveled a lot, and when he was a kid and they would travel, if they couldn't take him, he would come stay with us.

"Not too bad, broke up with my boyfriend last night, and now I'm here having to deal with Atti's new set of breast's. What about you?"

"Ah, jus' got finished with a shoot, got smacked for sexually assaultin' my straight friend, and now I'm tryin' ta apologize for it. Does sex count as an apology?" I glanced up from under the bar to find Shiro's eyes filled with mirth, and I just shook my head.

"Not when he's straight. You still after him?" Shiro had been after the same guy for over a year now, Ichigo Kurosaki, his best friend/modeling partner. Now I could totally see why he wanted him, buddy was fucking hot as hell, and if he wasn't straight, I'd find him and go for him myself, but buddy was not only straight but he was married as well, too bad Shiro can't take no for an answer.

"But he's totally gay Grimm, I got him hard, and he was totally enjoyin' it! Not only that, but he just got a divorce, which is one of the reasons why I gave him your card." My eyes began to water as I struggled to keep down my beer, the burning sensation that began to assault my nose had me wrinkling it in distaste.

"I'm sorry you gave him my number why?" _And what is this about him getting off to a guy?_

"His ex-wife totally trashed his house, so he needs a shit load of repairs done. I got ya a great job man, ya owe me."

"Oh ya thanks, I'll be looking forward to examining the mess." I had dealt with a few cases where the wife had gone crazy, and trashed the house, and things were not pretty. Women could be extremely destructive when they put their mind to it. Course I would be the first to say that most likely, most of those men deserved it. Now that leaves me wondering what exactly Ichigo had done to get his house torn apart.

"He should be callin' today, and if ya could, even though I'm sure he'll say it, but try to make it as soon as possible, his porch is orange." I stared blankly at my cousin for a few seconds before I spoke.

"Orange?"

"Neon orange to be exact, she demolished the porch with what could 'ave only been a sledge hammer, and then poured neon orange paint all over it, it looks its best at night." I couldn't help but laugh.  
Orange hair, orange paint, it seems this woman had quite the sense of humor.

"Well how 'bout this, if I'm not completely dead by the end of this dinner, I'll go and check it out tonight. Not to mention I'm sort of interested to see the damage. What did he do anyway, cheat on her?" Apparently this was the wrong thing to say because this earned me a hard glare.

"Ichi would never cheat on someone! He just fell out of love with her, but I'm tellin' ya its more then that, he's fuckin' gay, I know it."

"Well if he's getting off to ya, you just might be right Shiro." Shiro let out a loud snort before shaking his head, a large grin on his face.

"I know I am."

Shiro's confidence never seemed to amaze me. Together the two of us where invincible, dangerous, and a total disaster waiting for someone, but it was fun. When we were kids, we were total hell raisers, the teachers never letting us play together because it always ended with some innocent bystander getting hurt. Things didn't seem to change as we got older, the only difference was that we were together less and less because our parents made sure we went do different schools. Of course that didn't stop people from somehow finding out we were related.

"Boy's dinner!" My mother's voice pulled the both of us out of our thoughts, causing us to let out long sighs as we glanced up at each other, sharing similar looks of pain as we both stood to go to the table.

"Ya ready for madam tits a lot, and her never endin' shrieking?" Golden eyes gleamed with mirth as Shiro spoke, his words causing me to burst out laughing.

"Shrieking, I would say its more like high pitched chirping, she reminds me of a little yappy dog." I explained as we exited the large doors, leading us to the dinning room.

"Dog, then it should be barkin'."

"No she definitely chirps."

After a long dinner that involved enough yapping, chirping, and shrieking to give any person within a twenty yard distance a migraine Renji, Shiro, and I bid our goodbyes, thanking everyone for a great night before we ran like fuckin' hell for our lives.

"Okay ya win, she fuckin' chirps." Rolling my eyes, I snatched my keys from my jacket, beeping my jeep open before tossing the keys to Renji.

"Take the car home, I'm gonna hitch a ride with Shiro, and go and check out his friend's place he wants me to work on."

"Sure." Renji managed to mumble out as he dragged his exhausted ass into the driver's seat. I'll pray he makes it home in one piece; I'd be major pissed if my Jeep got a scratch on it.

"Ya seriously still 'ave the energy after tha' dinner?"

"Barely, but might as well get this over and done with, now drive snowball."

As we pulled up to the house, I can only imagine the different amounts of shock that crossed my face. From the trashed, orange porch, to the broken windows, my mind barely had time to register the demolished garage door. It had looked like someone had repeatedly rammed a car into it.

"Looks like he finally got his Audi pulled out of it, jus' be glad ya didn't see tha'." That poor guy, I was starting to feel sorrier for this Ichigo guy as time went on.

"Jus' wait till ya see the backyard." Correction, I was starting to feel sorrier for myself.

"We'll go around the side door." I followed Shiro to the side door where he knocked twice before waiting for Ichigo to answer. About five minutes later Shiro pulled out his cell phone to call him, causing me to let out a loud yawn/sigh.

"You sure buddies ho-" My words were cut off as the door was flung open to reveal a tiny raven haired woman, dark blue eyes blazing as she viewed us, and I actually took a step back as her eyes filled with pure murderous intent as she eyed Shiro.

"Oh Rukia, well don't ya look lovely tonight." My eyes slipped over to my cousin who was currently wearing the biggest shit eating grin anyone could imagine. My eyes going back to the woman who he had deemed as Rukia, and my mind suddenly became hazy as I tried to put the pieces together.

"Wait a second, I know you, your Renji's friend." The words came out before I could even think, and her gaze was back on me in a flash.

"Yes and you are?" Okay bitch was a snob. I had only met her once, and she seemed okay back then, but then again she hadn't just been a freshly divorced, crazy bitch on the war path to kill every man in sight.

"Oh right now I remember. You're Grimmjow, Renji's roommate. Well nice to see you again."

"Ya right, like wise."

_Oh well, could this have gotten anymore fuckin' awkward? Probably not._

**A/N: So I really loved how I've perceived Grimm in this chappy, I wanted to give him a mother figure in his life, I don't think I've ever read a AU fic where Grimm has a proper mother figure in his life, and I loved making him have a brother, so much fun making your own characters, one of my favorite things to do ^^ Also I like how I'm pulling all the characters together, its gonna get interesting from here on out! Well I hope you liked it and are getting more of a taste of where its going, I'm so excited to write the next chappy that's going to be in Shiro's POV, it's always fun to write his side of things XD**

**XoXoXo-Caitie **


	3. Let me have you

**A/N: Okay so this is my, I know I'm supposed to be working on finishing SAV up but I got this going so I might as well finish it, in other words my sorry attempt to please my viewers, please forgive me, to those of you who read this and SAV I promise SAV will be out soon, hopefully by Monday of next week. Things have gotten crazy, but just think after February I'll be typing up chappys like I used to ^^ because school will be finished for me, XD But until then, please stay with me and my few chappys every few weeks, ^^; **

**Please review, it makes me so happy to see all of you who like this story, makes me excited to write more! **

**Warnings: None really, just enjoy the story! XD**

Listening to the short conversation between Grimm and Rukia, I shut my phone with a loud click, moving my gaze from the midget to my cousin who stood stiffly, shifting from foot to foot as Rukia shifted her cold stare back to me, my grin never leaving as I tried to put the pieces together as to how I missed the fact that Renji was friends with Rukia.

"Rukia! You don't live here any more so don't go answering my door!"Ichigo growled out as he came up behind the nome and I watched as said nome let out a very unlady like snort before turning around to glare at the orange head.

"Technically Kurosaki the divorce papers haven't been sent out yet so this is still _our _home sweetie."The low growl that resonated from Ichigo sent small shivers through me, fuck I loved it when he got all aggressive.

"Get out, you've over stayed your welcome, in fact you were never welcomed in the first place and I want my key back, you don't live here any more."I watched as Rukia cocked a hip to the side, raising her eyebrow at Ichigo's harsh words and I glanced up to find his brown eyes blazing a very dangerous fire, not even the midget was stupid enough to mess with him like this.

"Fine."Pulling out the key that sat on a bunny key chain she brought it over to Ichigo's out stretched hand, making sure to drop it just before it reached his hand.

"There you go, wouldn't want to have a key to this dump any more anyway, it reeks of a heartless shit head."As she turned around she let out a small 'oomph' as she connected with my chest, quickly bringing her dainty hand up to rub her nose.

"Move snowball."She hissed out and I leaned down to her, causing her to stumble back from how close I was and I stuck out my hand making her cock a well groomed brow in question.

"The ring."

"Excuse me?"Rolling my eyes I allowed a snarky smirk to form on my face as I spoke.

"Yer no longer Mrs. Kurosaki, just plain old Kuchiki now so there ain't no point fer ya to be wearin' tha' ring now is there?"Tilting my head in question I watched her dark eyes grow wide in shock and then quickly back into her hard glare.

_That ring was Ichigo's mothers and the bitch has another thing coming if she thinks her skanky ass is keeping it._

"Get over yourself Ogichi you have no right to say that to me, now out of my way."After receiving the hard shove to my chest it was my turn to let out a low growl as I reached out for her, grasping the back of her tiny head and making her gasp in shock as I brought my lips down to her ear to whisper.

"If ya think holdin' on ta that ring is going ta make 'im come back to ya your wrong bitch, he doesn't love ya anymore now cough it up before I tare it off your soon to be broken finger."I listened to her breath hitch as the threat left my mouth, her small frame stiffening in fear as she felt my cool fingers slipping the expensive sapphire off her ring finger.

Glancing up to Ichgio I saw him watching me with those dark brown eyes, taking a step towards him, my eyes never breaking away from his I shoved Rukia out of the way rather harshly and I heard her stumble down the stares, a high pitched squeak ripping from her as she landed on her ass with a loud thump.

"Ichigo are you seriously going to let him threaten me like that?"My eyes snapped from the bitch to Ichigo and I watched him take a step forward, my hand flew out to stop him but Grimmjow held my hand back, and I shot him a hard glare that quickly softened as I heard Ichi speak.

"You're a big girl you can handle yourself, besides I never took care of you before as you told me no more then ten minutes ago, why start now?"With that he slammed the door hard, shutting away the look of a stunned midget and I couldn't help but let out a loud cackling laugh and I took great pleasure in knowing how much my laugh annoyed the bitch, so I could only imagine how much it pissed her off at this very moment.

"Well that was….Interesting."Grimmjow's loud voice broke through the sudden silence that had fallen around us and I glanced over to see him staring blankly at the large oak door.

"You should have been here ten minutes ago."Ichigo mumbled somberly and I reached out for his shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze, his gaze flicking over to me and I gave him a small smile which he returned, holding out his hand which I dropped the ring into.

"Here."A large grin split across Ichigo's face made his eyes light up as he wrapped his one arm around my neck, bringing me close to him and I shivered as his breath fanned over my ear and down my neck.

"Thank you, I had asked for it just before you came but she wouldn't give it to me."Swallowing thickly, I tried to find my voice but my mind began to turn to mush as his soft lips brushed against my earlobe, causing my heart to do summersaults.

"No problem berry."The loud cough was what brought me and Ichigo apart, both looking over to see Grimmjow leaning against the wall, a small smirk playing at his lips as he watched us and I glanced over to see Ichigo's face brighten in color before he spoke out.

"Who are you?"Both Grimmjow and I stared at Ichigo like he had three heads before we burst out laughing.

"Did ya only jus' notice him now?"I asked in disbelief and Grimmjow brought a hand up to his chest in shock.

"I'm hurt, how could ya miss an awesome package like this?"Letting out a low snort, Ichigo rolled his eyes at my cousin's words.

"This is my cousin Grimmjow, he's tha' guy who's gonna be fixen up your place."Honey eyes lit up like the fourth of July at the mention of the house being fixed, Grimmjow was now Ichigo's new best friend.

"You're officially my new hero, I love you, and I'll do anything you want if you can turn this shit hole back into the way it used to be!"Cyan eyes sparked to life at Ichigo's words, a feral grin spreading onto the bluenette's face and I felt my brows knit together at his words.

_What the fuck happened to best friend?_

"Well I'm willing to except many forms of payment in your ca-AH!"Grimmjow blurted out as I brought my fist down onto his head, causing the idiot to bite his tongue.

"Fucth."The word came out distorted when the bluenette held out his now bleeding tongue and I rolled my eyes at the now watery blue eyes, glancing over to see Ichigo shooting me a hard glare and my mouth dropped in disbelief.

_He doesn't actually believe this shit does he? This fucker has gotten hurt a fuck of a lot more then that little cut on his tongue, bitch was milking it for all it was worth._

"Are you okay, you should rinse your mouth out so it doesn't get infected, here hold it out so I can see it."Holding out his tongue for the orange head to inspect it, Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow in my direction, his cocky demeanor rolling off of him in waves and my death glare only seemed to fuel his fire.

_Stupid blueberry._

"The cuts not too deep but you should still wash it, come on in, after that I'll show you all the damage."

"Seriously Ichi he doesn't need to wash it out, just let it get infected then he'll finally shut up fer good."I reached up to knock Grimmjow in the back of the head just as he turned around, belting him right in the nose with my fist.

"Ow fuck!"All I could do was laugh, and I saw Ichigo's eyes go wide before he let out a soft snicker, holding it back pretty well as he walked up to Grimmjow who was now bleeding onto the hardwood floor, but my laughter didn't seem to be letting up too soon.

"Shut da fuck up asshole, tha' fuckin' hurt."Hissing out as he held his nose, Grimmjow allowed Ichigo to lead him to the bathroom well I let myself calm down.

"Oh fuck tha' was perfect."I mumbled out, wiping a tear that had managed to escape through my hard chuckles before I went to join the two.

**XXX**

After watching my cousin like a hock as he got tended to, I left them alone so Ichigo could show him the damage in peace, according to him that is. I made myself comfortable in the living room, lounging out on the black suede couch, reaching over for the remote and flicking on the large stereo system, I allowed the tunes of Skillet to fill my ears and drift off peacefully. Well almost until I was startled awake when Zan decided to jump on me, totally shattering my nerves.

"Fuck Zan ya scared the livin' shit outta me!"The cat purred happily as he padded along my chest, leaving small dusted paw prints along my black dress shirt and I rolled my eyes, a small smirk working its way onto my face as the cat nuzzled into my neck.

"Ya, ya, you're forgiven."I murmured, bringing my hand to scratch along the soft, kitten hair that adorned the bottom edges of his ears, watching closely as green eyes flickered closed well he purred in pleasure and all to soon I was drifting off to sleep, the soft sound of the music sending my mind to dreamland.

"Shiro."The smooth baritone voice that filled my ears, calling out my name, sent my flesh prickling into goosebumps well warm heat began to pool in my groin.

_Mmmm, ya Ichi talk dirty to me, fuck I like this dream._

"Shiro wake up your phones ringing."Blinking my eyes open suddenly I stared back into warm honey eyes, taking my breath away at the sudden proximity and it took all my strength not to reach out and kiss him. Almost as if reading my mind or suddenly realizing how close he really was, he leaned back a little on his haunches well his face burned a deep crimson.

"Y-Your phones ringing, it's been going off non stop for the past fifteen minutes, you sleep like a log."I watched Ichigo as he mumbled away and I slowly sat up, running my hand through my hair as the feeling of sleep slowly dissipated.

"I know I do, where's Grimm?"I spoke out as I searched for my phone, trying my best not to disturb the cat that had moved from my chest to my lap.

"He's just making a phone call to his secretary to see what his schedules like because he said he wants to start ASAP." Grunting my approval, finally finding the damn phone I flipped it open to view who had been calling me, five missed calls from an unknown caller.

_Who the fuck is that?_

Cocking a brow I began to think about whom exactly would call me on either a privet number, had there phone changed or if it was just some fuck who had the wrong number, well doing this I completely missed what Ichigo was trying to tell me until he shouted my name, totally pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Huh?"I asked stupidly and I watch as orange brows furrowed into a frown and I grinned sheepishly at my lack of attention which only made his frown deepen.

"Are you mad at me?"It was my turn to frown, his question making me even more confused then I was when I was ignoring him.

"What? No, why would ya think tha'?"Looking away, Ichigo began to naw on his lip nervously and I let out a soft sigh. He always did that when he was embarrassed but had something to say but didn't know how to say it, which then led to him rambling and me having to listen to him try to spit out whatever the fuck he wanted to say for the next ten minutes, not that it wasn't adorable, but I was tired and kind of bitchy so I really wasn't in the mood for rambling.

"Look if I seem….Bitchy it's because I'm tired, I had a long dinner with my family and am pretty much on my death bed, plus I still 'ave ta drive Grimmjow back home, so ya, its not you."I grinned lazily as he released his poor chewed up bottom lip and I couldn't help but reach out and rub my thumb along it and my grin widened when he took in a shaky breath.

"You shouldn't do tha' Ichi, it's a nasty habit, yer poor lip gets torn up tha' way, should I kiss it and make it better?"His tongue ran out along his lips to moisten them before he spoke, catching my thumb in the process and his cheeks flared a brilliant red as I moved closer to him, my eyes glued to the plump lower lip that was just begging to be nibbled on, by someone other then himself.

"S-Shiro."Ichi's voice was thrown behind the loud music that blared from my phone, buzzing loudly in my hand and even I had to wonder how the fuck that hadn't woken me up before.

Quickly glancing down to the caller ID I saw that it was the same idiot that had called me five times before and after letting out a long sigh I flipped it open, enjoying the sudden silence before bringing it to my ear.

"Yo."Ichigo rolled his eyes at my answering skills and I let out a soft snicker that came to a quick stop when the person on the other end spoke.

"Shiro, so ya finally decided ta answer yer phone, ne?"My voice faded away well my heart beat against my rib cage and my eyes sat frozen on Ichigo's face, his brown eyes becoming worried.

"So I talked to Nel and she said that my schedules free up until….Shiro?"Grimmjow's voice boomed through the living room, making me wince at the thought of him finding out who was on the other line. Quickly jumping up off the couch, causing Zan to screech out, I padded my way out to the next room, closing the door loudly, leaning my full weight against it and it wasn't until the silence fell around me that I noticed that my breathing had picked up.

"Gin."My voice sounded almost breathy, like I had run a marathon and I heard the bastard chuckle on the other end, causing my face the warm in embarrassment.

"Who the fuck gave ya my number?"I hissed out as quietly as I could manage, my voice dripping venom.

"Aww Shiro don't act like ya aren't happy ta be hearin' from lil' ol' me, I missed ya."I growled out as I became frustrated with my stupid heart, not listening to my head in telling it to stop pounding, that he was the same jackass that left me high and dry over a year ago, nothings changed.

"Nah Gin, ya miss my ass."

"tha' too of course."

"Shiro, are you okay?"I stumbled back as Ichigo opened the door, making me crash onto my ass and smash my head against the wooden floor.

"Ow fuck!"I hissed out, smacking my hand against the floor as I processed the sharp pain that ran through my head, thanking the lord I didn't hear a crack when my head connected with the floor.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry, fuck are you okay Shiro?"Ichigo rushed over to me, his voice riddled with worry and I groaned trying to sit up before he held me down.

"No Shiro don't move, if you do it too suddenly the-"

"Shiro, everything okay?"Gin's voice cut through Ichigo's lecture and I quickly snatched the phone off the floor.

"Don't call me, I'm not interested but thanks."With that I hung up, thankful to be rid of the stupid bastard, my heart finally coming to a steady rhythm. That was until I realized Grimmjow's fiery glare that shot through me like a blow torch.

"Don't tell me that was who I think it was?"Grimm's voice was like ice and both Ichigo and I stared back at him, our eyes wide as he approached us and I watched Ichigo shift back.

_Oh thank you, I will most definitely remember this when I'm the only one burning in hell, I will come back to haunt you Ichigo Kurosaki. _

"Naw, wrong number, see I told them I didn't wan' any."_ I most definitely don't want any, I definitely don't._

"Shiro don't ya fuckin' lie to me, I know that was Gin, I'd know that bastards voice any where."

"Who's Gin?"I glanced over to find Ichigo staring at me intently and I mumbled something about him being no one which only got me a glare in return.

"Oh this is fuckin' great, ya say you're over the bastard and yet ya can't even tell the person you're interested in about him!"That got to me real good and I was up making my way towards Grimmjow before he could even blink.

"Oi don't ya even start this shit! You can never fuckin' understand what it means ta love someone and have yer heart broken, so don't ya fuckin' stand there patronizing me assh-"I stumbled slightly over my feet and over my words as my vision began to blur, thankfully both Ichigo and Grimmjow where at my sides before I smashed my head into anything else and they sat me down onto the couch.

"See that's why I tried to tell you not to get up right away or too fast for that matter, are you okay?"I let out a grunt and laid back against the couch, closing my eyes and letting my mind settle.

Different thoughts and reasons as to why the bastard was choosing to contact me now began to fly through my mind. It wasn't fair that he was trying to reappear now out of all the times, I was content, happy, and for the first time in a long time I was interested in someone for more then just there ass. The bastard always did have a tendency of fucking my life up just when things where at there best.

"Shiro maybe you should just stay here tonight and go home tomorrow, you hit your head pretty hard and I don't know if it's a good idea for you to be driving."Ichigo's voice broke through my thoughts and I glanced over at him to find worried brown eyes looking back at me, giving him a small grin I shook my head.

"I gotta drive tha' blueberry home s-"

"No ya don't I can catch a cab man, just relax 'kay? Go get a check up in the morning and let me know every things okay."Cocking a silver brow, I glanced up to watch Grimmjow get up to call for his cab.

"Ya sure?"

"I'm sure, stay here ya damn snowball. We've both had a long day, you're in no condition to drive and to top it all off your exhausted, just relax, a cab's not gonna kill me." With that he went off to call for his cab and I felt a warm hand be placed on my shoulder making me turn to find Ichigo only a few centimeters away from me, causing me to suck in a sharp intake of air in surprise.

"You can sleep in my room tonight, okay?"Those words seemed to shoot to all the wrong places and I felt my face heat slightly, and I listened to my voice crack as I tired to speak.

"H-Huh?"

"Kay kiddies, my cab should be here in five, so I'm gonna go wait outside. Take good care of my cousin fer me Ichi and I'll call ya tomorrow and let cha know when I'm good to start."Brown eye's seemed to glisten in excitement at those words and I let out a small chuckle at his sudden change in demeanor.

"Thanks _Grimmy_, I appreciate it."Cocking a blue brow Grimmjow let a smirk grow onto his face and I watched the two interact, taking notice of how laid back Ichigo seemed around Grimmjow and he had only just met him. Usually the strawberry was standoffish, almost leery but with Grimm it almost seemed natural, which I couldn't help but feel a little jealous at.

"Grimmy?"

"Well you call me Ichi and I'll call you Grimmy, only seems fair, ne?"Grimmjow let out a deep laugh before leaning into Ichigo and whispering something to him, causing a bright blush to form along the apples of his cheeks and I felt my eye twitch in annoyance, which soon boiled down to a simmer when Ichigo brought his fist up to punch the stupid bluenette in the arm.

"Shut the fuck up and get out!"With that Grimmjow left, of course not before giving me a small wink and a thumbs up, and of course a look of, _were talking later whether you like it or not._

Ichigo walked back over to me before taking a step back to watch me, his dark eyes seeming to reach out to me and I couldn't help but shift in my seat. I didn't like it when he stared at me like that, it gave me thoughts that I knew would get me no where and would only end with me in the bathroom fixing it my self.

"What are ya starin' at? Stop it."I grumbled as I shifted to get up and before I knew it he was at my side, helping me stand, to my annoyance of course.

"Ichigo I'm not a baby, it's not like I got shot or somethin', I just hit my head a lil' I'm fine."This only made the damn berry laugh, making him shake his head as he helped lead me towards the bedroom.

"That might be so but you still hit it pretty hard, I'm just making sure you don't do it again okay?"

Giving out a grunt of approval, I allowed him to lead me to his bedroom and I felt my body warm as we entered. The spicy scent of his cologne wafting towards me and filling me full of him and I couldn't help my hum of approval. It was one of my favorite things about him, his scent. It always managed to give me goosebumps and bring a smile to my face all at the same time. The scent was warm and spicy, a comforting smell but it mixed in with his fabric softener that was something close to lavender, a country breeze and the two combined had my body singing.

"What?"Ichigo questioned as he let me take a seat on his bed, it was soft and comfy and I found myself falling back onto the plush bed, letting out a content sigh before I peaked an eye open to see what the damn berry was doing.

"So why do I get to stay in your bed with you tonight? Not that I'm complainin' jus' would like to know so I can do it more often."

"I want you to stay in here with me so I know your okay, if you weren't so tired I'd take you to the hospital now but we'll just do that tomorrow."He explained as he tossed me a pair of flannel pajama pants along with a black tee.

"What am I two?"Assuming he chose to ignore my question I watched him begin to strip down and I found myself licking my lips as I gazed at the lithe frame he presented to me, nearly gaining a bloody nose when I watched his pants drop to the floor. Long tan legs stood clad with nothing more then a small pair of red silk boxers to cover him. I had to bit my lip to keep the low groan from slipping out of my mouth, suddenly feeling a new dizzy spell come on I laid back down onto the bed.

"You're gonna be tha' death of me berry, ya should 'ave changed in the bathroom, my body can't handle images like tha' right now."God how I wished to be able to touch him again, when we were in the water at our photo shoot I thought I was going to explode from happiness when he actually allowed me to touch him.

_Fuck I want him so bad._

"Fuck I want ya so bad, ya know tha' right?"I could feel the bed dip at my side and I glanced over to find Ichigo staring at me, a bright blush dancing across his face, neck and ears and he looked fucking delectable.

"I really hate it when you say shit like that, especially in situations like this. You know I'm straight Shiro."I was surprised at how calm Ichigo seemed, usually he would have kicked me out of the room by now, fuck he would have had me out of the house by now but instead he sat there, clad in his pajamas well he blushed like a fuckin' virgin, when in actuality he was, with men at least.

"No I don't know tha'. The only thing I know is tha' I want cha more then I've wanted someone in over a year, not jus' yer body, but everything tha' goes along with it berry, and I'm sure ya feel it too."The silence that covered the room was thick, the tension in my body began to consume me and it wasn't until I heard the small inhale of air that Ichigo took that I was brought back to the present.

"Help me change, I fell dizzy again."It was a pile of bull shit, I felt fine, for the most part that is but he didn't have to know that and I fought not to grin at the hard glare I got, Ichigo's eyes seeming uncertain as to trust me or not but it wasn't long before he was making his way towards me on the bed, positioning himself at my side as he began to unbutton my dress shirt.

My eyes watched the steady fall of his chest as his breathing hitched, the blush only seeming to brighten in the dark room, the only light coming from the full moon that spilled its beams in through the large windows that took up the one side of the wall. Warm fingers brushed across my chest and I felt my skin prickle at the temperature difference, a small shiver running up my spine as Ichigo fumbled with the buttons.

"Here let me help."Brown eyes locked with mine as I brought my hands up to his, our fingers lacing together as I helped him undo my shirt and I felt like my heart was going to explode, I wanted him so badly it was killing me and I could feel my body starting to react ages ago to his new heated stares.

"Shiro."My name seemed to fall from those sensual lips like a music note, making my ears perk up at the soft sound, a large grin forming onto my lips as I raised myself onto my elbows, letting the dark shirt pool off of my shoulders well his hands ghosted over my waist, making there way towards my belt buckle and I felt my cock twitch in excitement.

"Ichi."

"You should sleep in the other room."Ichigo's voice shook as my face grew closer to his, his eyes becoming hooded as they watched me close the small distance between us.

"No I shouldn't."

"Yes yo-"I silenced his words with my own lips, his breath shaking along with his shoulders as I brought my cool hands up to his neck, up to his face where I held him before running my tongue along his lower lip, asking for entrance and my body almost collapsed back onto the bed when I was granted it. Warm hands seemed to settle themselves against my stomach, tracing lightly over my abs before running there way up my chest to wrap around my neck.

As I began to coax his tongue to play I found the only thought that managed to wriggle its way into my mind was a slight prayer that if there was any god out there, then they wouldn't let this end, _please god don't let this end. _

**A/N:Ahhh but it does end! Lol Well at least for this chappy, *evil laugh* I know I'm so mean but I'm sorry, I just had to. You'll have to wait for the next chappy to see what happens. ^^ Hope you guys liked it, please review!**

**XoXoXo-Caitie **


	4. Authors Note for the New Year

**A/N: So I wanted to start this Authors note off with a happy new year to all my wonderful readers out there! It's been a very hectic end of the year for me, between school and family my stories if you haven't noticed have fallen behind, that and my writers block and all of my own laziness that and I haven't wanted to write for my stories, its just been such a huge disappointment all around. Instead I've been working on one shots and writing stuff that I haven't even posted, just ideas and stuff that I've kept to myself or maybe shared with a couple people. My mind works in crazy ways and sadly because of that it's made me fall behind on my main stories and for all of you who love them and look forward to new chapters I'm extremely sorry and hope you can forgive me. On a lighter note I would like to say that you can expect me to have the first half of Strawberries and Vampires finished by the end of this month. Once is Never Enough will be picked back up as well along with a new chapter of Hard Hats are for Sissy's. After the end of this month is up I'll be posting my newest supernatural Fic called Masters of the Underworld, also I've written up a small story that I'm not sure whether I'll be posting yet or not but I've called it Dance to Bleed and it's a Grimm/Ichi fic and personally have fallen in love with it. I'll be posting this for all of my main three fic's only because I want everybody to see this so I'm sorry for getting your hopes up I know I fail, but please expect work to pick up for me, a new year and a fresh start and I can't wait to get back into my writing, I hope everyone can understand and with that I thank you!**

**Cheers to a New Year and more exciting chapters and ideas to come! ^^ **

**XoXoXo-Caitie **


	5. Constructions never looked so good

**A/N: Holy cow has it ever been long? Lol well I'm glad to be back posting regularly to say the least and I'm sorry for all of you who I made wait but as always I'm super grateful for your patience. I just wanted to say that this IS going to be a Grimm/Ichi fic, I know that some of you are confused as to why I'm starting it off with Shiro/Ichi but there is a method to my madness so please bear with me. They will end up together I promise you that, and for those of you who were hopping other wise….I'm sorry ^^; **

**Giant hugs and thanks goes to Nikotehfox for editing this and doing a fabulous job ^^ **

**Warnings: Some smut, coarse language, some nudity as well as some sexy Grimmjow please keep tissues on hand and enjoy! =P**

Have you ever had that moment where everything seemed to move slower, where your own mind felt like it had shut down on you, or your body felt as if a fire had been set upon it, your limbs no longer listening to what you wanted them to do because all they could manage was to lay there limply while your bones turned to jello? That's what happened to me the moment my lips met with Shirosaki's, and I found it the most difficult task to have my arms support my newly formed heavy weight. I hadn't intended to kiss him, but nothing ever seems to turn out the way I want it to with him. Those damn golden eyes seemed to control me as if I was a puppet on a couple of strings, conducting me to do whatever he pleased. They controlled my mind, pushed me to lose myself, to forget all that's right and wrong. They lead my lips to his without a care in the world, all anger forgotten as the most delicious flavor filled my senses. The taste of honey and vanilla was subtly sweet and had me craving and yearning for more, it sent my fingers tingling as they made their way along his stomach, tracing delicately over firm abs and I felt heat pool in my groin at the wonderful feel of his lithe build as it assaulted my touch. My hands quickly made their way up to his neck, arms snaking around while my hands tangled into his frosty hair, the silky texture turning me on even more as we ravished each other's mouths. I could barely form a shocked thought at my own vigor, it was all just too good.

The last time I had been this turned on was in my dream, where Shiro had also been the one to touch me. Only the dream seemed almost laughable compared to the real thing. No woman had ever turned me on as much as this man was right now. Did that make me gay? I wish I could even get that question to make sense in my diluted mind as nothing made sense to me at the moment. Only the feel of Shiro's skillful tongue had the ability to reach me, sending small jolts of pleasure up my spine and through my stomach while my heart rammed against my rib cage, causing my body to shake.

"G-God." I groaned out as we finally pulled apart, my eyes fluttering open to spot the long string of saliva joining us together. I felt my eyes dilate at the sight of the long muscle slipping out of creamy lips to catch the string, and I suddenly had the urge for more.

Though before I could even lean in, Shiro was leaning into me, his fingers tugging hard against my messy hair and making me groan out while that damned tongue began to venture to my neck. The snake like tongue traced along the junction of my neck. Blunt teeth nipped the sensitive skin there before he began to suck and I found my breaths coming out in harsh pants while my hands made their way up his cool back. My own skin felt like fire against his ice and soon I was tearing away the black fabric that kept my hands from full contact with that wonderful icy skin that seemed delectably smooth against my calloused fingers.

"S-Shit, I-I should-"

"Shhh, jus' enjoy it." I tried to shake my head against Shiro's words, all of this was too much, my mind was losing itself and I was going to go insane if this continued. It wasn't right.

All of my attempts seemed to be in vain though as my tee was ripped from my body. Soon I was the one being led to the bed while Shiro straddled me. It was his turn to touch me, his fingers tracing over every dip and curve they could find to the point where I found it almost painful for him to continue. My cock was on the verge of erupting from just his firm caresses, it had been so long. So long, that everything seemed to be on fire, including my mind.

"Fuck, fuck. Ah! S-stop Shiro, ah! W-we shouldn't-!" My voice seemed to disappear into the empty room as the sounds of our heavy breathing only became louder, making my already red face flush brighter in embarrassment.

_My god, I was moaning and whining like a damn girl!_

Nothing I had attempted to say even seemed to faze the damn albino. In fact, it only seemed to egg him on. His actions were becoming stronger, slower, and more sensuous and all of it was making my body twitch and writhe beneath his every touch. My back arched and I whimpered when his teeth nibbled my hard nipples, his sinful tongue playing me like a violin as he traveled lower, his actions becoming overwhelming to the point that I was clawing into the damned comforter.

"No, mmm, we should, ah!, stop, o-oh god!" Despite my protests, I cried out shamelessly when his hand finally made contact with my aching erection. My poor pajama pants felt like they were on the verge of tearing and the low groan that left Shiro's throat incited my own deep groan.

"Ya don't want me ta stop Ichi. Ya know deep down this is what ya want, your damn body speaks for its self." Looking up, I gazed into fiery eyes. The dark golden color seemed to heat me to the core, his stare made me shiver with want while my mind pleaded for him not to look at me like that, that this wasn't what I wanted, this wasn't who I was.

"I can't stop." His low, silvery voice seemed so hot compared to the rest of him and I watched him lower himself down to me, his pale lips coming down to mine, causing my breath to leave me once again. The kiss was gentle but the pleasure only seemed to sky rocket when his hand rubbed lazily against my hard member. My whimpering moans were all swallowed by our steamy kisses, our bodies seeming to mold together, hot against cold and I let out a deep cry when his fingers dipped beneath my waistband, circling my weeping length as he bared it to the cool room, making me hiss out in excitement and my brows furrow with hesitation.

_My fucking god, he's touching me. Shiro's fucking touching me and I don't want him to stop!_

My mind's panicky voice seemed to scream to me, but it was pushed aside as passion filled cries tore from my mouth. The cool fingers felt so amazing that I found myself coming within seconds of their firm touch. I could feel my hips buck wildly as I shot my load over Shiro's hand, my eyes rolling closed as the pleasure filled my body with pleasant warmth. Heat; god I was so damn hot everywhere that I was amazed I wasn't setting the bed on fire.

"You're probably the sexiest man I know Ichi, 'ave I ever told ya tha'?" Shiro's words were a dull mumble beneath the loud hum that played through my ears, the delicious white still seeming to dance behind my eyelids. It felt fucking amazing to cum like that.

_Fuck how I missed another person's touch._

"We're not done yet Ichi." My eyes shot open to see those deep pools that had sucked me in before, and once again I found myself slipping away, at least until I felt my hands being raised above my head to be tied to the solid wood frame.

"S-Shiro, what the fuck?" I hissed out while I attempted to tug myself loose, my legs kicking out from me and effectively clipping Shiro in the jaw and sending him stumbling back and I felt my stomach sink slightly as I viewed the injured albino.

"Don't make me 'ave ta tie your feet down too, strawberry."

_Oh fuck no_.

**XXX**

After about ten minutes of Ichigo kicking, I finally managed to get his feet tied to either end of the bed. Some where deep down inside me I felt bad-deep, deep, deep down inside me that is. But as I gazed down into those chocolate brown orbs I felt my heart beat wildly and all thoughts of pity were replaced with burning lust.

"I hate you!" The words were spat and I felt a small twinge in my heart before quickly shaking it off, a small smirk growing onto my face before I placed a firm kiss against his bruised lips.

"I know." With that I descended down to my prize, my body tingling from excitement as well as desire. My god there was no way of explaining how badly I wanted to fuck the damn orange head into the sheets right now, but this might be the last time I was ever going to get a chance to do this and if I even thought of having a chance of fucking him, I had to make sure he was ready.

My grin turned feral as I was met with Ichigo's half hard member, it seemed that our little play fighting had gotten him riled up once again. Fuck, just the thought of it made me ache and strain against the confines of my dress pants.

"Itadakimasu." I announced with a small snicker, and I felt Ichigo jerk in his bindings.

"Excuse me, what the fuck do you think yo-oh!" The furious growl was caught into a low gasp when my tongue grazed along the tip of his member, the strong scent had my mind swirling and my mouth began to water for more. My lips wrapped around the now slick head, humming at the taste I began to slowly swirl my tongue over the deep slit.

"S-Shiro, p-pleeassse, y-you're gonna drive me insane!" Ichigo whimpered out, the low words shot straight to my groin and I glanced up to find watery brown orbs gazing down at me.

"Then I'll let you." With that, I began to make quick work of his member, taking him in inch by inch until I found him against the back of my throat. His body seemed to shake with the desperate attempt to keep from coming undone, but I knew how long it had been for him, it wouldn't be long before he was screaming out for me.

Bringing around my other hand I gave his entrance a gentle prod, the action itself having Ichigo's body jolting in surprise and what I could only imagine to be nervousness tinged with fear, but it also had the orange head cumming hard. His voice seeming to tear through the room, sending my body shaking as I gulped down his seed, the musky flavor bringing my body alive and I couldn't stop the small groan I let out as he coated my throat.

"God, Shiro, no, n-no I-I" Ichigo whimpered out, his words coming out in rushed pants as he tried to wriggle away and I placed my hand against his face before bringing my lips down to his to seal away his small cries.

"Shh, Ichi calm down 'kay? I'm not gonna go any further. I might be a pig, but I know better then ta do tha'." Opening my eyes I looked down to see relief wash over his expression before he nodded softly and I couldn't help but kiss him one more time, relishing in the way his body seemed to relax into the mattress, his stress leaving him as our tongues tangled together.

_You're too good for me, Ichigo._

I spoke to myself inwardly as I reached up to untie his bonds, soon releasing both his legs and hands and it wasn't more then ten seconds before I was getting decked in the face, this time it sending me falling back off the bed in shock and I sat on the floor, blinking, my face aching along with my still fresh hard on, both sending my mind into a painful buzz as I gazed up at the furious orange head.

"I fucking hate you, you bastard, how could you!" The venomous tone had my shoulders hunching in shame, all thoughts of my sexual desires were lost as I saw brown eyes glaze over as Ichigo fought back his tears.

"I'm not gay, I-I'm not gay, so why!" My silver brows came together as what could only be pity washed over my face.

"Don't, don't you fuckin' look at me like that! Like I'm crazy. I hate you, get the fuck out!" The tremendous mood swing would have thrown me off guard if I didn't understand what was happening. Ichigo was freaking out, which he had every right to be. I always knew I was gay, when I was younger I just figured there was something wrong with me but as I got older I figured it out and dealt with it. I wasn't ashamed or anything like that, I always knew I was different. But Ichigo, he always thought he was straight. He had married a woman for god's sakes and then I come along and fuck everything up for him, he had every right to hate me, I'd hate me too.

"No." I spoke out as I got to my feet, reaching out to catch another one of Ichigo's fists in my hand before grabbing him and pulling him into a hug.

"If ya wanna hate me than jus' hate me but there's no way in hell I'm leavin' ya like this. Over my dead body."

"Fuck you! If that's my only option then so be it, just let me get my gun!" I practically had to fight with him to keep him down, my arms beginning to strain around him while he lashed out, kicking and screaming to the point that I wondered if the neighbors could hear us.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but there came a time tha' I jus' couldn't sit around waiting for you ta realize it. I couldn't help myself!"

"Then you should have left! I hate you and I never want to see you again, so just get the fuck out you bastard!" I didn't want to leave, I was so scared that if I left now he would never let me back in. If that happened, I don't know what I would do. I wanted to stay and try to make him understand but it seemed that the more I spoke out the angrier he got.

"Ichi, please, I-"

"Don't you dare call me that, just get out!" Finally getting his arms free he gave me a hard shove, making me stumble back and I stared into blazing eyes that made me wince. The anger and disgust that radiated from those normally soft chocolate orbs had me feeling sick to my stomach. It hurt a fuck of a lot more then I could ever admit.

"Please, I know ya might hate me right now, but please don't shut me out for good. I care about cha too much ta let tha' happen."

"Just get out." Now he refused to look at me. I don't know what hurt more, his look of fury or the fact that he was too disgusted to even look at me.

After I left and got into my car I finally allowed my anger to flow out and before I knew it I was beating my fists against the steering wheel in pure rage. I had practically tied him down and forced him, his body might have been willing but his mind sure wasn't. Now it was up to him to figure out what he really wanted. I had no control over what he might choose, which makes the wait that much worse. Was there even a wait, or was that the end of our friendship? Trying to contemplate whether or not I should have just remained by his side as his perverted friend or if I did the right thing by leaving him to himself made my mind hurt so I chose to ignore it, push it to the back of my mind, and let Ichigo make his decision. There was nothing I could do now except wait. Which was a fuck of a lot harder then it sounded.

**XXX**

It had been over three weeks since my incident with Shiro. The only time I saw him was if we happened to pass by each other at the studio or workplace, we did work for the same company after all. Since then I had done nothing but think, my entire mind was consumed with nonstop thoughts about my sexuality. Dreams that had started with being filled with nothing but the silver haired bastard had added another nightly visitor since Grimmjow had started his work on the house, and it was only making things more confusing.

Was this some sort of sick punishment? Had I royally fucked up in a past life, screwed someone over beyond belief? Had I been a murderer at some point? I couldn't make heads or tails of even when this started. When had I started becoming attracted to men? Yeah, at least I had come to terms with that. I could now at least admit to myself that I liked men, but out loud still proved to be a challenge and I would under no circumstances define myself as gay, but I couldn't say I was straight either. At this point, everything was muddled, but there was one thing I knew with certainty, I missed Shiro a lot and even though he had hurt me, I knew I had hurt him as well. It was time to put my pride aside and talk to him, which just required getting off my ass and dialing his number, but at the moment I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from the sight before me.

Had I mentioned Grimmjow had started working for me? Yeah, he had begun to work on the house, in fact, he had practically become a second resident, staying over for dinner when he felt the need to work late and even going as far as to use my shower when needed. We had become pretty good friends as well, finding out we had a lot in common, and it was nice to know that I now had someone else besides Shiro I could talk to. That and not having Shiro around has made my life become a bit dull so having Grimmjow here has definitely made the experience less painful.

"Hey Ichi ya mind tossing me that water bottle, I'm fuckin' dying over here." Nodding my head once, I felt around on the grass for one of the many bottles I had brought out for the bluenette. Finally finding one, I thanked the lord that my hand remained steady as I tossed the water bottle for him. It seemed almost impossible to be able to remove my eyes as he removed the cap and continued to poor the water over his head, dampening the sky blue spikes while water trickled down over his face, down his neck, and over his tan, chiseled abs. God, the man was like a fucking Greek statue come to life and the dirt that speckled his body did nothing to diminish his looks, in fact, it made him look even better than before. Now his upper body was dripping wet while his low-rise kaki shorts seemed to mold to his form just a little better than they did before.

"Dear fucking god, construction has never looked so good." I practically hummed as I sat back and watched him scrub the water over his face, strong hands raking through messy blue locks. Wait, was I drooling?

Yes, Grimmjow Jagerjaques has definitely contributed to helping me realize my attraction to men. It seemed that Shiro wasn't the only man I found myself staring at or even wanting to be with sexually, as Grimmjow was definitely a big hell fucking yes on that list. But at the same time, that thought still terrified me. That, and his flirting was just as bad as Shiro's and my violent tendencies also did nothing to keep him at bay, guess they're more alike then I thought.

"You're not saying much, what cha thinkin' about?" He called to me, which had my eyes snapping away from the rippling muscles that flexed deliciously while he heaved the panels of wood onto the lawn.

"Oh, just stuff." I replied dumbly and I watched his brow cock in question before he shook his head and laughed.

"Just call him already. Give the damn snowflake some peace of mind will ya? He's dying over there Ichi, he really is." Looking into azure eyes I felt my heart speed up when he took a seat next to me, his body dripping wet, hair messy and damp, and I watched the water sparkle against his tan skin, making me swallow thickly before falling back onto the grass.

_This man is dangerous for Christ sakes, could probably make any person tear their pants off and shout take me. _

"I know, and I will, it's just….Getting there." I watched Grimmjow turn to me, his face now blocking the sun and I squinted when tiny droplets of water dripped down onto me while a large grin morphed onto his face.

"You want me to hit send for ya?"

"Could you please?" I could not explain the amount of nerves that racked my body at the thought of making that phone call, telling him that we needed to talk, and then there was the big thing of what I wanted to say to him exactly.

"What am I supposed to even say?" I asked before Grimmjow could respond to my previous question, and I watched him join me by lying next to me on the grass.

"Well what are you feeling? You obviously like him, so maybe you should start off with that. I mean, it's a step in the right direction right?" Letting out a snort, I turned to him with the most disbelieving look on my face.

"I'm pretty sure he's already aware of that."

"Is he? He knows you find him hot and want to fuck him, but does he really know you like him more than a friend? You can want to fuck someone but not like them emotionally ya know." Feeling my face heat up I quickly looked away from him, which earned me an amused look.

"I'm not like that and he knows that."

"Really because you were married to someone for over a year and weren't sexually attracted to her. The only difference is that in this situation, the emotions are reversed: you want to fuck 'im, but you don't want to be with 'im."

"I never said that!" Even I was surprised by the words that I shouted, I had never in my life thought I would be defending the thought of whether or not I wanted to be with a man, but here I was, claiming there might be a chance that I want something more then just sex with my closest friend.

"Well it does ya no good telling me this, go pick up the damn phone and tell him that, strawberry." Furrowing my brows I sat up and stared at Grimmjow.

"I'm scared." I mumbled lamely, feeling my face heat up to new heights and I quickly looked away from him.

"Tell him that. It's okay to be scared Ichi, just don't try to go through it alone." Warm, strong fingers trailed through my hair and I closed my eyes at the comforting feeling.

"Now go call 'im and I'm gonna call it a day and head out early, yeah?" Giving me a wink, Grimmjow got up and let out a loud yawn, stretching out his arms and giving me a nice show while he did it.

_Okay Ichigo, you really need to call Shiro and get this done. Stop drooling over the wrong cousin for god sakes. _

Making my way into the house I was instantly attacked by a flying fur ball, wrapping himself around my neck and nuzzling into me while I went in search of my cell phone. Finally finding it mixed in with my bed sheets, I flipped it open and pressed one and it wasn't until the line started to ring that I realized my hands were shaking. Thinking about it now, I don't even think I was this nervous when I went to ask Rukia for a divorce. I mean, I was more upset then anything, but nervous wasn't one of the emotions I felt. In fact, I could honestly say that ninety percent of the time I was more then confident in the things I did and pursued but this was all foreign to me, completely new and that scared me.

"Hello?" Actually hearing his voice I felt my shaky hands begin to sweat and I noticed that my pulse rate also seemed to sky rocket and all I could think about was the night three weeks ago, staring up into golden eyes while I laid back panting and moaning on the bed I was currently seated on. This of course sent my face flaring and I hadn't even said one word to him.

"Ichigo?"

"U-Uh, yeah, I'm h-here, sorry!" I sputtered out stupidly and I found myself smacking myself in the head multiple times for sounding so god damn stupid.

"It's good to hear from ya, I've missed ya." Well, Shiro always was one to get straight to the point, wish I could do that.

"O-Oh….I m-missed you to?" If I owned a gun I would be shoving it in my mouth right now, it didn't help that I could hear the loud barking laughter coming from down the hall, stupid blue haired bastard.

"Are ya askin' me if you missed me? Because I don't think I can answer that one for ya Ichi."

"N-No I did, I just…..Fuck…" I hated when I got like this, all tongue tied to the point where I thought that if I said one more word I would throw up and that would just be the icing on the cake for the both of us.

"Can I come over and talk?" Nodding my head it took me a minute to recall that I was actually on the phone with him, and I gave a quick yes before snapping the phone closed, not even waiting for a goodbye.

"Oh my fucking god, could I be any more stupid? I didn't even let him say goodbye! He probably thinks I hate him or something!" Burying my head into my pillow in let out a long groan, trying to ignore the laughter that rang out behind me.

"Should I stay to make sure you don't end it before snow white gets here, or am I free to leave for the day?" Grimmjow asked, and I chose to flip him off instead of looking at him because I knew if I caught sight of his cocky face I'd probably hurl something at it.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave, I'll see you tomorrow strawberry!" Not bothering to see him out, I just stayed laying face first in my pillow. Not like he didn't know the way anyway.

At the moment I was extremely thankful that I didn't own one of those large ticking clocks, the ones that have you on the edge of your seat while you're waiting for something. If I had one of those I think my hair would have been yanked out by the time Shiro arrived. It seemed to be taking him forever to get here when really only five minutes had passed.

Grabbing my phone, I messaged him and told him just to walk in, Grimmjow would have just left the door unlocked anyway so it didn't matter. Making my way downstairs, I grabbed Zan on the way, plunking him onto my shoulder and effectively disturbing his nap. Listening to him sigh I made my way to the kitchen and decided that a nice cool drink was in order. This year's summer was hot, if a sweaty Grimmjow didn't prove that enough and usually he would have stayed for dinner, but I'm assuming he called it an early day so Shiro and I could talk. Nonetheless, I already had a small dinner prepared because on the days where I wasn't exhausted from meetings, shoots or whatever else I'd sometimes makeup a little dinner for us. I wasn't much of a cook but Grimmjow said it was great and he was more than happy with anything I made.

"Shouldn't waste good food." I declared as I began to fry the homemade burgers that I had made up earlier that morning. I had no work today so I went a little bigger on dinner, homemade burgers with all the fixings, potato salad, and rocky road ice cream for dessert. Ya the only thing I made were the burgers and yes that is going all out. Like I said, I'm not much of a cook. I always had Rukia cook for me, so you can imagine the amount of fires I started before I got some things right, but once I did it seemed I had a knack for it.

"Ichi?" Hearing him call my name, I almost dropped my spatula in surprise.

"I-In the kitchen!" I called back to him and I practically held my breath while I waited for him.

I had absolutely no idea where I wanted to start, what exactly I wanted to say, or how I wanted to say it. I knew I had to apologize for hurting him, but at the same time I was still at a war with myself over whether I should really be the one to apologize. I mean, it's not like I'm the one who tied him up and sucked him off when he didn't want it.

"Crap." Thinking about it now only made my entire face brighten in color, which Shiro would definitely notice.

"You're making dinner?" Taking a minute to regroup, I took a deep breath before I looked over at him. This of course did absolutely nothing to prepare me for how he looked. Honestly, I don't think he's ever looked this bad before. All he wore were simple gray track pants, a black tee shirt and a matching hoodie to the pants. They looked wrinkled, almost like they had been slept in, and his hair was jutting out in every direction possible. But what really shocked me was the heavy bags under his eyes, like he hadn't actually slept at all.

"Shiro you look awful!" I blurted out, and instantly wished I could shove my foot in my mouth.

"Well ya don't look to hot yourself either. Actually, that's a lie, ya look damn fine." Turning back around I pretended to tend to the burgers, I really didn't want him to see me blush.

"Hope you're hungry because there's more tha-"

"You're makin' my fav' right?" His word cut me off before I could even continue and that's when I actually noticed this was his favorite meal, so simple, but he really loved my burgers.

"Yeah, actually, and I got your favorite ice cream, rocky road." Humming his approval, he made his way over to my freezer as if to check if I was actually telling the truth.

"Then I'm definitely hungry."

While we ate I noticed two things, one the air was so tense you could cut a knife through it and two, Shiro was eating as if he was a starved child that hadn't eaten in months.

"Shiro, when was the last time you ate?" I asked while bringing out the bowls of ice cream, and I watched his eyes light up at the sight of the creamy dessert.

"Haven't really been hungry, been too busy thinking."

"Too busy thinking to eat?" Well I could understand that, because frankly if it wasn't for Grimmjow being around I'd really have no urge to cook or eat.

"Ichi we need to talk." Uh oh, there it was and fuck if I was ready.

"I-I know." There it was again, the suffocating silence that seemed to want to devour the both of us. Taking a chance to glance at the albino I watched him play with his quickly melting ice cream, a hard frown marring his face while his brows furrowed together in thought. I hated it when he frowned, it really didn't suit him at all.

"I'm sorry." Gold eyes flickered to mine in complete shock and I gave him a lazy grin.

"I'm sorry for saying I hate you. I don't hate you Shiro, I could never hate you. I was just scared and I'm s-still scared but I want y-you to know that I'm working on it so please don't leave, I don't want to lose you." The words that I had fought so hard to think of seemed to just flow out like a heavy stream of water and I sat patiently while I waited for his response which he took his time giving.

"Shiro, say something for god sakes you're making me nervous!" This seemed to bring him out of his daze and a large grin stretched across his face making me smile along with him.

"Don't worry, Ichi. I'm not goin' anywhere. I'll wait for ya as long as ya want me." Leaning into me he gave me a small kiss on my forehead and I felt my face heat up to new levels.

"I-I just need time, let's take it slow okay?"

"Does slow mean I can't take ya out on a date?" Shiro's grin gained a sinister edge while I stuttered away my response because I had not been expecting that.

"I just g-got divorced, Shiro, a-and I don't even know If I-!"

"So it had been buildin' for a while. Let me take ya out somewhere, I promise I'll be good." Shiro purred out and I felt goosebumps decorate my skin.

_I don't even think you know the meaning of good._

"Shiro I don't think-"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow around six?" Without giving me time to answer the albino gave me a heart stopping kiss, making me gasp and thread my fingers through his hair, my legs turning to jello and my body temperature rising to new peaks.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ichi." With that he left, leaving me a panting mess on the couch while he skipped off into the sunset.

Looking down at my cat who had started licking up the melted ice cream like he owned it, I felt a stupid smile slide onto my face. I had absolutely no idea what the fuck just happened, in fact I think every word I said about going slow went through one ear and out the other. But he was happy, and that kiss left me speechless while my heart did a little happy dance in my chest, so I guess I was happy too.

"If that idiot thinks I'm going on an actual date with him, he has another thing coming. He really needs to learn how to listen." I announced to the empty room, and I watched Zan's ears flicker before glancing up at me, giving me a look of _you so just got owned strawberry and you and I both know that you're going on that date tomorrow, idiot._

"Shut up, stupid know it all cat."

**A/N: Well I hope you guys like it, I had way to much fun describing Grimmjow with his water bottle, trust me there will be lots more! Lol next chapter there going on there date ^^ It will be interesting to say the least =D**

**XoXoXo-Caitie **


	6. Damn butterflies

**A/N: So to be honest I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted these two to do for their first date. Thankfully with some help I brought it together and am happy with how this is about to turn out. I got this image in my head of how I want things to turn out with Shiro and Ichi and then have it go over into Grimm and Ichi. I know you guys don't want Shiro to get hurt in this and I can't promise that won't happen a tiny bit, but I will promise that there won't be any heart felt breakups… I just don't dig that stuff lol Any who, I hope you like it so far, now on with the story! ^^**

**Special love goes out to Tiana Misoro who not only edited this but has been helping fill my mind with delicious ideas for my stories as well as one shots, as per usual XD **

**Warnings: Nothing you can't read with both eyes open *giggles* **

**OH P.S. I'm gonna be poppin' out a new one shot with Shiro/Ichi and it's gonna be a yummy stripper fic called Porn Star Dancin'! Hope you enjoy ^^ **

**Please Review my kitties~!**

My favourite thing about first dates have always been that rush of emotion you experience before, during, and after. The nervous butterflies that you get thinking about what you're going to do, what you're going to talk about, if you guys are going to hit it off or not, and the always infamous, should I kiss her when the nights over? What can I say, I'm a romantic through and through. Surprising enough, I love bringing flowers with me when I go to pick the girl up; just to get that extra smile when she opens the door. Purple Calla lilies were Rukia's favourite, next to cherry blossoms which is why I had planted the tree in our backyard. I'll have to remember to take it down, shred it, and plant a fucking shrub in its place.

Thinking about all of this now, I never once thought I would ever be the one getting picked up to go out on a date with a _guy_. To be left in wonder as to what the hell we would be doing that night. There's nothing better than leaving the person in suspense after all. But most of all, I never thought that I would be feeling this mixture of heart wrenching emotions at the moment. Of course you should never really have to feel as if your entire being is at stake on a first date either. The trembling fear that he's gonna sneak up on you any moment and shoot your ass.

No, you should never have to feel pure fear on your first date, not like me. Which brings me to the present time where I'm currently crouched down behind a tree in a rather large forest, trying to make as little noise as I possibly can. The fucker has ears like a damn rabbit.

"_Let's make a bet. If I win, for every bruise I give you, I get to kiss and make it better. Wherever that bruise may be." Narrowing my eyes at the cocky albino with a light blush on my face, I got my back up._

"_And what makes you think you'll win?"_

"_What makes you think I won't?" Tsking his words, I let myself speak before I really gave myself time to think about the consequences._

"_Deal and if I win, you have to pay for my house repairs!" Golden eyes gleamed back at me, and I suddenly felt my heart rate skyrocket at the look in those eyes._

"_Deal."_

Shiro's words echoed throughout my mind, sending small shivers down my spine. He had already hit me five times. Twice on my chest, twice on my left arm, and once on my ass. That last one hurt like a fucking bitch!

_Who the fuck makes up a game of two man paintball for the first date, was this some kind of joke?_

I silently thought to myself while keeping my ears and eyes open for any sudden movement. I was on high alert. I had only marked Shiro twice, and with his rules, he announced that the one at the end of the game with the most markings lost. He took me out to a forest to play, no other people just me and him, and I soon found out that Shiro became quite the crazy the moment you put a gun in his hands. I should have known better though, the man always did become a little too happy during first person shooter games.

_Here I thought he was going to take me out to dinner, maybe even the beach or the movies, but nooo, he has to make up some perverted game of paintball for his own amusement...damn bastard._

Now don't get me wrong, I usually loved shit like this. Any type of game or fight where someone had to come out victorious in the end I enjoyed, but those words that he stated before we started has left me on edge for the good first half of the game. It has given me even more reasons to run and hide so I don't get shot. That evil gleam that sat in those golden eyes left me knowing one hundred percent, he was serious.

"Come out, come out, wherever ya are Ichi! I got some pretty colours with yer name on 'em." The albino called out from what sounded like extremely close, and I felt my back bristle.

"Shit." I hissed out quietly as I attempted to plaster myself as best as possible to the tree.

It wasn't really fair, I stuck out like a sore thumb in these damn woods. At least Shiro had the heads up and wore black. I'm stuck wearing white skinny jeans, a long sleeve cyan graphics shirt, and black converse. If you didn't notice my damn hair, you'd notice my fucking neon sign of a body. Damn bastard practically cheated just with his clothes alone. We had already been out here for over an hour, and in a game with thirty rounds, we had to make our shots count. I had already shot off ten of my rounds where Shiro had only used five, I was fucked.

"You know ya could always jus' forfeit, and give me the win! That way you save yourself the pain you're more than likely gonna 'ave later." Yea, I could already feel the pain in my chest from the harsh burn of the bruises, my ass hurt so bad.

"Did I mention Grimm and I used ta come out 'ere when we were kids and play paintball? Was our favourite game."

_Fuckin' hell._

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I shouted out, completely revealing myself to the sneaky albino and getting three more shots dealt to me. One on each leg and another one right on my hip, that one fucking had me hissing out in pain. I fired off a load of my own, I had now become trigger happy and pissed.

"Fuck you, you ass! You planned this out from the very start!" I watched Shiro flee behind a tree to avoid any more of my rapid fire, and I heard him whine out in pain.

"Damn Ichi tha' fuckin' hurt."

"Welcome to the club cheater!" His whine soon turned into a snicker which led me to a low growl.

"Shiro." I announced in a warning voice, and I watched him peak out from the tree, only to fling himself back behind it when I fired off my last rounds.

"I never lied to ya Ichi, ya never asked."

"I didn't say liar, I said cheater." Letting out a low sigh, he came back out from the tree. His once black shirt now nicely decorated with an array of colours, making my eyes go wide in shock.

"That's gonna hurt tomorrow." I mumbled more to myself then him as I counted off the marks I had dealt him.

"Ten." I announced after I finished my counting only to be blindsided by three more shots to my body.

"Eleven. Guess you shouldn't have gone all trigger happy on my white ass Ichi."

"I hate you." I growled out, earning me a loud cackling laugh. Oh, he was gonna have hell to pay tomorrow.

Around an hour later, I stood in Shiro's bathroom silently wishing we had worn padding. My body felt like it had just gotten hit by a damn car. Taking off my shirt, I looked at myself in the mirror and cringed at the welts and bruises that lined my body. I thanked the lord none were on my back so it wouldn't hurt to sleep tonight, but that damned one on my ass...fucking Shiro.

"So do I get my prize now?" Nearly jumping out of my skin at Shiro's words, I felt my face heat up at the thought of what the _prize_ was supposed to be exactly.

"N-No way! You cheated, so it doesn't stand anymore! Besides what kind of date was that anyway, I don't think I've ever come back from a date with injuries like this." Cocking a brow, Shiro made his way closer. This made me take a step back, and I watched him close the door.

"Oh, were ya expecting somethin' more romantic? I thought having a little rough housing would be fun." Taking in a sharp breath when my body pressed against the cold wall, I watched Shiro bring both his arms up to trap on either side of me.

"You're lucky I even agreed to come on this damn date with you!"

"You're right, I am lucky." My eyes widened a little at his words, his own golden orbs showing complete sincerity while he gave me a small smile.

"I'm lucky ya even forgave me but with you, I can't seem ta help myself Ichi. I want more and more, I've become incredibly selfish."

That feeling of butterflies seemed to attack my senses, and I could feel the heat in my face travelling throughout my body at a rapid pace, making my breathing hitch at his proximity and words. Watching him dip lower, placing a gentle kiss upon my bruised shoulder, I found myself clenching my fists in a loss for what to do.

"Let me kiss ya better Ichi." The soft purr that left his mouth had my eyes fluttering shut while smooth lips fluttered across my chest, decorating it with gentle kisses and soft licks that had my skin tingling with want.

"Shiro." I hummed in a soft voice, and I felt him move lower, his fingers moving their way down my body to reach the button of my jeans. He swiftly unbuttoned it, with a flick of the wrist, to pull the material lower to reveal my hips. A damp tongue flicked out against the wounded flesh, and my hands quickly made their way into his hair. He gave the bruised flesh a soft suck, making me hiss in shock.

"So sensitive, do they hurt that bad?"

"Che, what the hell do you think?" I asked incredulously and listened to his silvery chuckle. Yanking roughly on white strands, I watched him glance up to me in question. The sudden urge to kiss him was sitting on my lips, but I wouldn't do it myself. I wouldn't make the first move, I wasn't ready.

Bringing himself to his full height, I watched a sinister smirk split his face, making me turn my heavy eyes into a heated glare.

"What?" I barked out, and my breath seemed to catch in my throat a little as Shiro leaned into me, golden eyes gleaming while his lips brushed mine.

"Let's go somewhere fun Ichi."

**XXX**

"Come on Grimm, hurry your ass up! We're already late meeting them!" Raking a rough hand through my unruly hair, I let out a frustrated growl through my clenched teeth.

"Who the fuck cares, it's not like I wanna go anyway!" Walking out of the bathroom, I made my way over towards my brother who was currently wearing a frown.

"I know, but you promised, and what the hell are you wearing? We're going to the amusement park not the gym." Glancing down at my clothing of dark blue sweatpants and a tight white t-shirt, I furrowed my brows in annoyance.

"I wear whatever the fuck I want because I'm the one being dragged on this double date shit, deal." With that I snatched up my car keys and wallet and made my way out the door, knowing that Atticus would soon follow.

I was still utterly pissed that my newly found douche of a brother played me into doing this shit. Telling me that he wanted me to get to know his newest _love_ better, and that what better way than a double date? While first of all, I should tell you Atticus was never a smart one when it came to shit like this. He may have gotten A's in school, but when it came to this, he failed.

"This guy better be good looking that's all I can say. I don't want to get dragged around by some ugly fuck all night." I growled out as we drove to the amusement park, while more like sped there. We were already late so Atti announced that I floor it. I was this close to telling him that he could walk because I was going to the bar instead, somehow I managed to hold my tongue.

Dear god, I know I'm not the most religious person out there and have done my fair share of shitty things…..Okay, just scratch all that shit and just tell me what the hell crawled up your ass to make you feel the need to pick on me huh? And people wonder why I'm not religious.

"While I wouldn't know because I'm not gay, so I can't help you in that department. Just chill and see for yourself. I'm sure it'll be fine." It's one of those moments that you look back on those exact words of, _I'm sure it'll be fine_, that he said, and you really want to ask him, is that what you said to your girlfriend before you fucked her and got her pregnant? Because let me tell you jackass, it's anything but fine!

When my eyes caught sight of Atticus' girlfriend in the parking lot, I cocked a brow in question because from the looks of things, she was completely alone. That was of course until a fucking midget stepped out from behind her!

"What the fuck is that?" I asked in the coolest tone I could muster as I eyed the black haired midget that stood next to the busty redhead.

"That's Luppi your date for the night." Taking in the thin body of the clearly younger kid I made contact with, and what looked like pinkish eyes. Letting my own azure widen in horror, I turned to my brother, grabbing him by the scruff of his t-shirt and giving him a firm shake.

"That's not my date, that's a chick!" I shouted out, and I watched the look of confusion cross my younger sibling's face before he responded.

"No he's a he, and I thought you liked smaller guys."

"Yes, smaller _men!_ Not midget trannys!" Growling out at the sharp knock that echoed from my car door, I turned my snarl to the idiot knocking, making Orihime's eyes go wide in shock and take a step back. Quickly shoving my brother back into his seat, I got out of my Jeep absolutely fuming. This was not going to be a good night.

About twenty minutes into the _date, _I had probably learned this little shit Luppi's life story, a fucking boring one at that. The fucking midget had me wanting to jab my eyes out with a freakin razor blade the moment he opened his mouth. It took all of my strength not to lead the fucker onto a ride where he didn't meet the height requirements in hopes of losing him for good, fuck I wish. The death would be bloody, gruesome, and all around hilarious being able to watch this annoying shit go flying through the air at fast speeds. Just the thought of it had me grinning to myself.

"Grimmy~! What are you smiling at?" My precious fantasy came to a crashing halt when the high pitched question came out of the idiot's mouth, and I caught sight of Orihime's remorseful eyes, making me run a frustrated hand through my hair.

Within the first five minutes of coming into this damn park, Orihime had pulled me aside begging for my forgiveness, stating that she doesn't have many gay male friends. That Luppi had overheard her bragging that I was a construction worker to her girlfriends and begged her to let him come; that she would have rather we just went out for coffee, but Atticus insisted this would be a good idea, little shit. I hadn't really understood why she felt so damn bad about the situation until it opened it's mouth. Now I truly understand why she felt the need to beg for my forgiveness.

"Um Luppi why don't we, um, go get some cotton candy?" Orihime asked politely, making a frown mar it's nasty face before turning to her.

"You go, and I'll stay with Grimmy." A low snarl could be heard throughout our group, but before I could do anything, Orihime was bravely snatching it from my grasp and dragging it towards the cotton candy.

"Fuck. This." I announced before making my quick getaway, speeding away from my brother like a bat outta hell.

I didn't care if he did think that this was a good idea because he was dead wrong, and the fuckin' princess just gave me a way outta the shit, so I'm taking it.

Glancing behind me in fear of the stupid bastard finding me, I made my way through the park, figuring I'd go through it once then make my way back up to the front; figuring if he came looking for me, he'd go to the back first than make his way to the entrance. But by the time he made it there, I'd be long gone.

Making my way through the crowds, I noticed that a good group of the people here were either kids or couples, making me seem to stand out even more. Not like I cared though, I'd rather be alone then with that pink eyed fuck.

"S-Shiro I dunno about this, I'm not too keen on heights, you know this!" The nervous banter of someone caught my attention, my ears perking up, and I turned to land my eyes on a tuft of orange hair.

"Strawberry?" I couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter at the way Ichigo's back tensed at his nickname.

"Grimm?" Brown eyes seemed to light up the moment they realized it was me, and I felt a little flutter in my chest at the sight. Giving my head a quick shake, I made my way over to the orange head only to finally notice that my cousin was with him.

"Your pale ass is here too?" I asked and received a deep snort from the snowball.

"We're on a date." My eyes went wide at Shiro's words, my brows creased in confusion, and I shot a look at Ichigo that said, _don't ya think you're moving a little fast there bud?_

"Oh well then I'll ju-"

"What are you doing here Grimm?" Ichigo quickly intercepted my smooth get away with his question, and I let out a long sigh before explaining everything to them.

"So I was trying to make a quick getaway from the midget before I got hauled up by his nasty ass again." Rolling my eyes at Shiro's silvery laughter, I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my sweatpants.

"Atti would pull off some shit like tha'." Shiro declared after wiping away a small tear that had formed during his sudden burst of laughter.

"You should join us!" Both Shiro and I shot Ichigo a look of shock at his words. For what must have been the billionth time that night, my eyes went wide in shock.

"Um, I don't want to interrupt-"

"You wouldn't be interrupting, it'd be fun, and besides Shiro and I have already been here for over two hours, right Shiro?" Maple brown eyes glanced up into gold, and it was like a building tumbling down on itself. Who was once my cousin, now stood a pile of goop at the strawberry's feet. He didn't stand a chance.

"S-Sure, it'll be fun." I think his teeth ground together so hard during that sentence they became smaller.

"I'll be right back though, gotta go….piss." Both Ichigo and I stood in mild confusion at Shiro's choice words as he practically stomped away from us.

_Oh I am so gonna hear about this tomorrow._

"Okay spill it strawberry, what's your deal? I know you're not that stupid that you'd actually think snowball'd be fine with this, so what's your problem?" My God, watching the berry chew on his lip was probably the cutest shit I have ever seen. His face was blushing a deep red while he fiddled with his thumbs, and I practically had to refrain from glomping him. That's not normal shit right there.

"Times a tickin' berry."

"Fuck fine! I-I'm nervous, I can't do this anymore!"

"Huh?" I replied dumbly, and I watched him rake a shaky hand through his hair.

"This is all too much for me. The crowds, doing this in public with another man it's just-"

"Say no more, I gotcha." Shaking my head, I put my arm around Ichigo giving him a warm smile.

"I got your back berry. Don't you worry, but you gotta tell 'im because I can tell ya right now he's mighty pissed." I knew exactly what Ichigo was feeling right now. I felt the exact same thing when I went on my first date and no matter who the fuck you are, it's hard. I could only imagine how much harder it is for Ichigo. All the thoughts of what people were thinking, did they know that he was on a date with a guy, did they care? Or what if a friend or family member saw him, what if someone that knew Rukia saw him? The fact that Shiro had thought pulling him out onto a date this early was stupid as hell, but then again Shiro has been wanting this for how long? Guy's probably ready to shit himself with excitement.

"I know it's just-"

"Grimmy~!" Both Ichigo and I froze the moment my name was called, our backs bristling while Ichigo's words died on his lips. I let out a deep growl, refusing to turn around to face my attacker. Besides, Ichigo's wide brown eyes said it all.

"Where did you run off to? Who's this?" The sickly sweet tone seemed to die on his lips the moment he spotted Ichigo, his skinny arms linking around my own, and I quickly shook him off.

"Listen kid I've been nice to ya all night, dealing with your fuckin'-"

"Grimmjow there you are!" Atticus declared just in time to ruin my rant, effectively pissing me off that much more.

"What the fuck do you want?" I hissed out, catching my brother off guard, his brows furrowing at my nasty tone.

_While he fucking deserved it, I'm done with this shit._

"Luppi, I think the night's over." Orihime announced in a sweet tone, and I watched the lil' shit turn and give her a look of, _go fuck yourself bitch I'm not done,_ but I was.

"Listen here you annoying little shit, I'm gonna give you to the count of five to get the fuck outta my sight or else God help me, I won't be held accountable for ripping your fucking throat out." Large feminine eyes shot up to me in shock, and I felt my control snap the moment he spoke up.

"Excuse me?"

"That's fucking it!"  
**  
XXX**

To say that it was the first time in my life where I had ever been hauled out of a public place by security for something would be a lie, though I can promise you it had been quite a long time since. My friends and I liked to get into a lot of trouble when we were younger, always causing disturbances and getting into fights. When this happened, it usually ended in us getting our asses hauled out by security and becoming banned from said place for a month or so. Though I had to say that I had no idea that tonight would turn out the way it had, both Grimmjow and I being thrown out by security threatening to call the cops if we came back in. Honestly I should have let Grimmjow kill the damn midget.

"Dammit Ichigo, ya shoulda let me hit 'em!" Said bluenette fumed as we made our way to his car. The others were staying behind to keep as much distance between Grimmjow and the midget as possible.

"I know, but then you would have gotten arrested or charged, and that wouldn't have been nice."

"Who the fuck cares, it would have been worth it." Giving my head a firm shake, I let myself slouch against his Jeep.

"While guess the night's over." Blue eyes found mine, and I watched as mirth filtered across them.

"Oh try not to sound too heartbroken there strawberry." Grimmjow laughed out, and I gave a hard punch to his shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up, I can't help it. Everything was going fine until we came here, well sort of."

"Sort of?" Both of us jumped a little at my cell phone going off, and I quickly snatched it out of my pants pocket to see that it was Shiro calling me.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo where the fuck are ya?" Okay so to say he sounded upset was an understatement, he sounded full on furious, and I couldn't really blame him.

"Well Grimmjow and I sort of had a run in with security after he flipped out on his date-"

"It was not my date!" Grimmjow hissed out, and I gave him a short eye roll before I continued.

"I tried to hold him back which got us fighting and soon that led to shoving and ya, so we're out by his car." The other line was completely silent, and I felt my heart rate pick up exceptionally as I waited for him to answer. This did not turn out the way I thought it was going to, and I'm pretty sure it's all my fault.

"Shiro?"

"I'll be there in a minute." With that the line went dead, and I stared at my phone in worry.

"He's pissed." Both of us announced at the same time, and I felt butterflies return to my stomach full force. Except this time they weren't welcomed warm butterflies, they were nauseating evil butterflies that had me ready to run away from the problem.

_Fucking butterflies._

**A/N: Okay before you go all mean on Ichi ya gotta give the guy a break and see it from his point of view… It's pretty hard not to be scared when you've been straight your entire life, I know I would be a bit scared if I was him, and confused. So please, spread the love! Lol **

**XoXoXo-Caitie**


	7. Roses, wine and ex's?

**A/N: Yay~! New Hard Hat's chapter and guess what? Its drama time~ *evil snicker* oh I love drama, it's too much fun to write ^^**

**So I wanted to go ahead and say sorry because this chapter was edited by me -_- I suck at that kind of stuff but it had to be done, my beta is currently computerless so the task was left up to me *glances at story* dear lord I hope its okay! Lol I hope you guys don't mind and can bear with it until she gets her laptop fixed ^^ **

**Also I'm currently working on a little BDSM one shot for my friend as a belated birthday gift ^^; It's going to be a Grimm/Ichi and I hope you check it out, it will be called Dirty Pleasures =P **

**Please Review, it makes me write faster~!**

**Warnings: Drama! *gasp* things are finally getting interesting xD**

Pulling up to Ichigo's house I let the car come to a stop in front of the home, running the thought through my mind of if it was really a good idea for me to go inside or if I should just let him go alone. The entire drive home had been silent minus for Ichigo trying to salvage as much of the night as he could. It had been a good time I'm not going to lie but the moment we got to the theme park it just seemed to go downhill and I was at a complete loss as for why, minus Grimmjow's appearance of course. I was quite aware of how my cousin showing up was just the cherry on top of the fucking sundae. Not to mention the fact that Ichigo had actually asked for him to join us, was his time alone with me really that bad?

The click of his seat belt sounded throughout the car, it reeling back in place and I listened to him shift nervously in his seat and I could just imagine him chewing away at his lower lip in worry. It didn't take a genius to catch on to the tense air in car, Ichigo knew I was pissed off but what I wondered was if he knew why.

"Um, w-would you like to come in?" He stuttered out and I glanced over to find him staring at his feet, shuffling from side to side and I let out a huff of air.

"No I think the nights pretty much done, don't ya think?" I questioned with a cocked brow, watching warm brown eyes land on my own.

"I'm-"

"I'll call ya later." Interrupting his words I quickly glanced back out the windshield, taking in the bright lights of the street lamps we were situated under. Call me bitter but I had no intention of listening to his apologies tonight, if he had any that is. Obviously I would later on but tonight I was tired, bitter that my dumbass cousin had come in and ruined our night and most of all angry that Ichigo had thought it would be perfectly fine to allow him to join our date. I had been waiting a long time for this moment and had so many things I wanted to do, but I held back and went slow for Ichigo. Maybe he was having second thoughts?

"Shiro…" Ichigo called out to me and it wasn't until he leaned in giving my hand that laid on the steering wheel a firm squeeze that I looked over at him.

The look in my eyes must have told him more than enough because his hand that laid on mine loosened considerably before it tightened back up and I watched him lean into me, making me scrunch my brows in confusion. Nervous sepia eyes studied my gaze before leaning in a bit closer until our foreheads touched.

"Ichigo." I could feel the anger and annoyance that had been boiling through me the entire drive beginning to lessen to a low simmer at his sudden closeness, this just wouldn't do.

Licking his lips I watched him eye my lips, seeming to ignore the fact that I had called to him and I felt his hand fall from mine to my thigh, making my stomach swirl with heat like his touch always did to me.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" He murmured against my closed lips, our eyes locking for a few seconds before I moved my head to the side, removing his hand from my thigh.

"I think tha' only works when ya actually wanna second date Ichigo." I watched his back stiffen and sepia eyes go wide in shock, guess he hadn't been expecting that.

"W-What do you mean?

"Wha' do I mean, well ya made it pretty obvious tha' ya didn't want to be with me tonight Ichigo so why don't ya tell me." As soon as the words left my mouth his gaze left mine, his fingers beginning to fiddle with his tee shirt making me grow more annoyed by the second.

"That's not true I do want a second date." His words were practically whispered and I just shook my head in annoyance.

"Just go Ichigo."

"Shiro I'm sorry I-"

"I said just go! What's done is done. I'm fuckin' tired and the last thing I wanna hear are your lame ass excuses so just go." Without another word the car door was slammed closed and I could practically feel the heat off the slam. He was now upset, which only pissed me off more. I mean what the fuck does he have to be upset about? I tried to make everything perfect for him and he goes and does this? Well fuck that, it doesn't take a fucking rocket scientist to figure out what he did wrong. Who the fuck invites there dates cousin along for the rest of the night, was it going that bad that he needed someone there to ease the pain? Fuck I would have rather he told me that he wasn't feeling good and we had just gone home rather then that shit, fucking bullshit.

Walking into my condo I tossed my keys onto the table, watching them slide past the key bowl and onto the floor. Not even batting an eyelash at the new litter on the clean floor I walked into my bedroom, quickly stripping down before jumping into the shower. Letting out a sharp hiss when the water made contact with my bruised flesh I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Damn paintballs." I growled before quickly grabbing my shampoo and scrubbing the wash into my hair, trying my best not to dwell on how quickly the night had went from amazing to fucking shitty in a matter of minutes.

"What the fuck did I do wrong?"

By the time I came out of the shower almost an hour had passed and I was more than a bit shocked to find Grimmjow sitting on my couch flicking through channels looking overly bored. Feeling the annoying tick that had seemed to diminish a tad during my bath coming back, I let out a low growl before stomping over and shutting off the television with a loud bang.

"What the fuck do ya want?" Startled cyan eyes glanced up at me in slight shock before dropping the remote onto the coffee table and letting out a long sigh.

"So that was you in the shower." Cocking a slim white brow I gave him a look that screamed 'Are you fucking stupid or something?'

"Well from how long ya took I thought it might be a chick or something, fuckin' longest shower ever man."

"Get the fuck out Grimmjow." I growled before walking into my bedroom to grab some much needed clothes.

"So I'm goin' to go ahead and say that you and the strawberry didn't have a good drive home?" Grimmjow questioned as he came into my bedroom without hesitation, plopping down onto the bed like he owned the damn place.

"Ever heard of privacy and listenin' to what you're told, get the fuck out."

"Oh please I've seen ya naked more time then I can count, your pale ass holds no mysteries to me Shiro." This got him a hard punch to the face making him suck in a sharp hiss in shock, falling back onto the bed with wide eyes.

"What the fuck was that for?" The blunette idiot hollered as he held his now red cheek.

"I told ya to get the fuck out, you didn't listen so now I'm using force." I explained, cracking my knuckles in emphasis making his wide blue eyes turn into a hard glare.

"Look I know your date didn't go as planned but that's not my fault, maybe you should look at yourself before you go blaming it on other people."

"Me, what the fuck did I do? You're the idiot that interrupted our time together and-"

"Oh fuck off Shiro I already know that it was going downhill long before I came along so shut the fuck up with your dumbass excuses. Ichigo already told me everything." Grimmjow explained and I suddenly was the one with the shocked look on his face.

"Wait, Ichigo talked to you?" Why the fuck would Ichigo tell Grimmjow but not me, the person who he's actually on a date with? Was he having second thoughts about this, did he really not want to be with me?

"Well yeah, I mean were close so why wouldn't he?" Furrowing my brows in frustration I felt my back stiffen at his words.

_There close? Where the fuck have I been? _

"Dude it's been what, a week or so since Ichigo's told you that he has feelings for you, that he thinks that 'Yeah I might be gay' and you take him out to a theme park for your first date?"

"Yeah, so?" I shrugged and watched my cousin roll his eyes like I was the stupidest person on the face of the planet.

"Ichigo's still trying to get comfortable with _being _gay, let alone going on a date with a man in public where anyone can see him, not only that but it's not like you two aren't well known, what if that ended up in the papers? Poor berry was probably having a heart attack every time someone looked at him funny." Blinking my wide eyes at Grimmjow I let the information sink into me and I soon found myself sitting down on my bed beside my cousin, running a hand through my hair.

"Shit."

This was totally my fault wasn't it? It's not that Ichigo didn't want to be on the date with me or that he actually wanted Grimmjow to join us it was more along the lines as he wasn't ready for it. He wasn't ready to hold hands in public, or maybe even be on a date but he still went along with it. Most likely he went with it because he didn't want to upset me, not that I gave him much choice on the matter.

"_I-I just need time, let's take it slow okay?" _

The words Ichigo spoke no more than yesterday echoed throughout my mind and I let out a deep groan, letting my head fall into my hands with a hard thunk. I had fucked up, got way to excited and went overboard, not even thinking about Ichigo's feelings or needs.

"Fuck I'm so stupid!" The feeling of a strong hand came up and clasped my shoulder reassuringly and I glanced up from my hands to view Grimmjow giving me a warm grin.

"Ya, you really are a fuck tard sometimes, better go fix it before you lose him for good, because I can only imagine what ya said to him." Giving my cousin a hard glare I felt my stomach roll with uneasiness.

_Fuck he's right, I totally fucked this up_

"Oh and one more thing Shiro."

"Wha-" My words were cut short when a hard fist smashed into my mouth, sending me flying to the floor from the strength of the hit.

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed out, cupping my now bleeding mouth that my cousin had just rammed his steel fist into.

"Now were even." Grimmjow announced with a small wave before exiting my bedroom.

"Even? You call this even, I think you fuckin' dislocated my jaw ya bastard, get back 'ere!"

**XXX**

It was currently seven o clock on a Sunday night and I was sitting alone at home with a case of beer, pizza and about five different action films to choose from. They ranged from The Untouchables to The Rock and I was ready to dive into my own little world of absolutely mind numbing, raw action and excited to tune out everything around me.

"How about we start with The Rock?" I announced to Zan who lay perched on the couch cushion next to me, giving me a yawn of confirmation I made my way over to the DVD player to set up the movie.

Since Shiro's blow out I hadn't heard one word from him and as the time went on I kept getting angrier by the second. It was all his fault that I did what I did, if he had respected what I had told him in the first place it never would have happened but instead he completely negated everything and chose what he thought would be great all by himself. Fuck, he's supposed to be my best friend is he not? When did he stop listening to what I was telling him, totally ignoring what I wanted and became selfish to the point that it hindered me and made me uncomfortable?

"Asshole." Grumbling now to myself, I pressed the play button with enough force to grind the little button into the controller.

Watching the opening shot flash onto the screen I brought my pizza box onto the lap, snatching the beer off the coffee table and taking a long swig and I let out a large sigh after swallowing the ice cold drink. Just as I brought a slice of pizza to my mouth my cell phone went off, ringing Shiro's ring tone making me quirk a brow in question before biting roughly into the pizza and ignoring the call.

Sadly it seemed that Shiro was more than a bit insistent and continued to call me for the next ten minutes. Even when I turned the damn phone on silent, ended his calls in the middle of him phoning he kept calling.

"Yes?" I finally hissed into the phone after the tenth call, totally ignoring Nicolas Cage who was currently screaming on my T.V screen about some toxic gas that was currently eating away at his safety suit and would soon kill him and his partner if he didn't defuse the bomb in time.

"Finally, I thought ya were never gonna answer." Shiro sighed as he spoke and I let out a small snort in response.

"Trust me I tried." Setting my food and drink down I fell back onto the couch with a huff.

"What do you want Shiro?"

"I want you to come over so we can talk about things." Letting my mind mull over my options it wasn't until he continued his sentence that I agreed.

"And to let me apologize for last night properly."

"Okay, I'll be over in a few." With that I hung up and turned off the movie, earning me a confused stare from my cat.

"He's going to apologize, I gotta at least give him that right?"

Heading upstairs I quickly changed from my sweats into a pair of jeans and wife beater before slipping on my sandals and heading out the door. Opening the garage door I went in and unlocked my old mustang's door before hoping in the sixty five, sky blue mustang convertible and driving off towards Shiro's.

_You know just because he wants to apologize doesn't mean he wants to go out with you again, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all_

My mind began to drawl out and I had to shake my head to get such thoughts out of my brain. I highly doubted Shiro would call me and have me drive all the way to his place just so he could tell me that, he wouldn't do that.

Pulling up to the building I parked my car in the underground parking lot, right in his visitor parking spot before I headed up to his condo. The building that Shiro lived in was simple yet expensive and his condo it's self was one hundred percent Shiro. The rooms were all a simple cream except his bedroom that was a deep crimson red. The walls were decorated with different works of art, music and photos of friends and family and most of the furniture were either black or gray in color.

My favourite thing in Shiro's entire place was his drum set he had set up in one of his extra rooms. He had a secret passion for the drums and I swear that if the man wasn't a model that's what he would be doing because he was absolutely amazing at it.

"Well here goes nothing." I breathed out as I knocked on the solid wood door, rocking back and forth on my feet nervously as I waited for him to answer the door.

"Come in." I heard the Shiro's faint call from inside and cocked a brow before opening the door.

_Must be busy_

I thought mentally as I opened the door that revealed the dim living room, my eyes going wide at the sight that sat before me. Dozens of white candles lined the living room and dining room area, lighting up the darkened room helping to illuminate the small red and white rose petals that lay scattered across the wooden floor. Stepping inside and closing the door I caught sight of the dinner that sat on the simply decorated dinner table, wine glasses and food all lined the table along with two tall red candles.

"I'm sorry Ichi." Looking over towards the hallway I caught sight of the albino who I had to admit, was more inviting then anything that sat in this damn room.

Black on black clad the man's body in a pair of tight slacks and a firmly pressed dress shirt, he finished it off with a loose red tie and had his hair in a messy style that had me weak in the knees. A genuine smile curved onto his face at the sight of me and I suddenly found myself wanting to be much closer to him, so I gave myself that much and finished the distance between us.

"I'm sorry I pushed ya to go out, I didn't listen to what ya needed and only thought of myself. Do ya think I could get a second chance at this and set things right?" He asked and I let my hand slip around his neck tie pulling him forward till our foreheads touched.

"I think I can give ya little bit more than that." Pressing our lips together I felt the delicious heat wrap around me, filling my insides with noisy butterflies and raging heat making me hum in pleasure.

Last night I had tried to kiss him in hopes that he would forgive me for inviting Grimmjow on our date, it didn't really matter that it was the first time I would be kissing him willingly because in all honesty I just wanted him to forgive me. This time though, the thought that this was _my_ first time kissing him wouldn't stop pounding through my mind and I felt nervousness bubble up inside me. This was the first time I was kissing a man willingly, a _man_ for god sakes and it felt more amazing then any woman I had ever tasted or touched.

"You're such a sap." I murmured against his lips as we finally parted and I opened my eyes to view sparkling golden orbs that had my breath catching in my throat.

"Do ya like it?" He asked as he ran his hands teasingly through my hair, leaning forward and giving my shoulder a gentle kiss and I found myself tilting my neck for more.

"I like it, I think the last time I ever walked into a room that had rose petals on the floor was when Rukia had trashed the roses I had given her for valentine's day." I snickered softly as I let my hands glide down Shiro's back, coming to wrest them on his waist.

"I'm not really the romantic, mushy type but for ya I think I can handle goin' a little out."

"A simple apology would have sufficed you know." I could suddenly feel a warm blush creeping up onto my face at the thought that Shiro, the perverted, childish guy that takes more pleasure in creating havoc then doing something that benefits others. Not to mention this was a lot more then I had been expecting, here I thought we were just going to sit down and have a talk or maybe even have him tell me that he didn't think that this was such a good idea after all, no instead I got roses, candles and a romantic dinner for two.

_Dear god this is embarrassing as hell_

"Ichi?" Glancing up to view Shiro who now held a shit eating grin on his face I quickly turned away and pointed to the table.

"I'm h-hungry, how about we eat?" I stammered out and two arms snake around my waist, making my heated skin warm even more at his touch.

"Don't tell me your embarrassed by all this are ya berry?" Warming kisses began to fall against my reddened neck after he spoke and I couldn't help the small whimper that left my lips when a moist tongue ran along my flesh, making goosebumps appear over my skin.

"N-No I-I'm just h-hungry."

"Mmmm me to, although I think were hungry for different things." Shiro explained and I had to bite my lip when blunt teeth sunk into my neck, my eyes going wide when the pressure became a bit too much and I let out a deep groan when I felt skin break.

"This i-isn't exactly t-taking it slow r-remember." I managed to stutter out making him pause mid suck on my neck before he pulled away, giving a small kiss to my cheek.

"I'm sorry, gotta head of myself again didn't I?" I couldn't seem to hold back the small smile that pulled at the corners of my mouth.

Even though Shiro was trying very hard he was still Shiro, doing mostly everything he wanted to do and for the most part I liked that, it meant that even though I wanted him to wait he wasn't going to change and that made me happy.

"It's okay." My words seemed to be drowned out by the deep growl that both our stomachs gave off making me burst out laughing.

"And you said you weren't hungry?" Turning around so I could see the tiny pink that sat on his nose, I cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Hey I missed lunch because I was so consumed with trying to make this perfect for ya, it's not my fault." He defended but I just shook my head and led him over to the table.

"Well then let's eat because this smells all too good to waste."

I was without a doubt amazed by the spread of food that sat in front of me, from ham, roasted baby potato's to fresh green beans, I was in heaven with how delicious everything smelt. Fresh baked bread and chilled Riesling white wine sat in front of me and I couldn't seem to keep my mouth from falling slack in shock.

"Shiro did you make all of this? It looks amazing!" The small blush that sat on his face from before seemed to spread out onto his cheeks and he let out a soft cough, his fist covering his mouth slightly as he spoke.

"I'm glad ya like everything." Reaching over to the wine I watched him open the corked bottle, smirking at the slight nervousness that sat in his shoulders. It was comforting to see that I wasn't the only one that was embarrassed by the romantic atmosphere.

"So what were ya doin' before I called ya over 'ere?" He asked as I bit into the honey ham, completely ignoring his question and becoming entranced with the mind blowing taste of the meat. Humming my approval as I dug into the potato's, beans and bread I seemed to miss the slight wave of his hand that he used to try and get my attention and it wasn't until his loud laughter broke out that I was brought back to reality.

"I'm gonna take it ya like the food?" Golden eyes practically twinkled with delight as they viewed me and I had to swallow my food before I answered with a soft yes.

"Grimm's mom makes the best food." Tilting his head to the side at his words he quickly continued.

"That's who helped make the food, do you honestly think I could do all this?"

"Grimm's mom?" I asked with a curious voice and I suddenly began to imagine just exactly what Grimmjow's mother must be like. A hard headed person, with a tough attitude or maybe that was his father. It was hard to imagine just where Grimmjow came from and I suddenly found myself extremely interested in the bluenette's world just a little more then I already was.

"Ya I asked Grimm if she could help and of course she was more than happy to, oh and she insist that she meets ya as well." This had me coughing on my wine and I watched his brows furrow in worry.

"S-She wants to meet me?" The feeling of a warm blush suddenly ran across my face and I couldn't help it.

"Ya what's the big deal she's just my aunt, not like you're meeting my mother." He explained and I just shook my head at his words.

"Still your family, I know how close you all are."

"She wants to have dinner sometime next week." This only had me coughing on my drink once again.

"Next week?" I sputtered out and listened to Shiro sigh at my actions.

"Seriously Ichi there easy going people, they'll love ya. Unless of course ya don't want to go but I look at it this way, we've gotten to be pretty much best friends over the past year or so and it's not so much as there meeting my boyfriend as they are meeting someone who's extremely important to me."

Listening to Shiro's words I began to feel a bit more relaxed with what he said. I mean he was right, it was more that I was meeting his second family as a friend, just because we were having our first date didn't mean that they had to know that. For all they knew I was just a good friend who they just hadn't gotten to meet yet.

"I guess you're right, I mean no one has to know were dating yet besides Grimmjow." I replied and watched his frown deepen.

"Well she knows that were dating, how else would I have explained all of this?" He asked as if I was crazy or something but my answer was cut short when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Who the fuck could that be?" He questioned out loud before standing and moving towards his door to answer while I silently began to fume.

Where the fuck did Shiro get off telling his aunt who exactly I was and agreeing to dinner? I wasn't sure how I felt about her knowing, or even how I felt about anybody else knowing for that matter! I didn't know these people and even though they were Shiro's family that didn't mean I trusted them with my information, did they know that I had just gotten a divorce as well? This was all privet information that I didn't even really know what to do with myself, fuck I was still trying to get over the fact that I was in my early twenties and have already been married and divorced once, let alone I am now thinking I might be gay!

"Gin?" Shiro's shocked voice tore me from my inner battle to glance over at the open door to see a tall, silver haired man standing in front of Shiro with a large grin on his face. The guy somewhat reminded me of a fox with his practically closed eyes, sly grin and it wasn't until he opened his eyes to reveal icy blue orbs that I felt the deep shiver run through me. Was this the Gin that Shiro and Grimm had talked about, his ex?

"Hiya there Shiro, well aren't cha a sight for sore eyes." The deep rumble that came from the man held a light hearted tone to it. I suddenly felt the hand that held my wine glass tighten its grip when the man leaned forward, wrapping his arms around _my_ Shiro, pulling him close against him and placing a deep kiss on his lips.

_What. The. Fuck! _

My mind practically screamed but what had me seething was not what the man had done but the way Shiro reacted. Instead of pushing him away like his hands had first came up to do I practically watched him melt into the man's embrace, knees visibly going weak before me. It wasn't until the wine glass in my hand shattered that I actually let my voice out.

"Shit!" I hissed out, pulling my hand forward to view the multiple shards that now sat in my hand, blood working its way down my arm and onto the wooden table.

"Ichi?" Standing up from the table I quickly made my way over to Shiro's bathroom, completely ignoring his questioning call while giving the bathroom door a good slam before locking it and stepping in front of the sink.

Plucking the shards of glass that stuck into my hand out, I gave a pained hiss at the sharp pain that riddled my hand. Long cuts now lined my hand and I watched the rivets of blood drip into the porcelain sink making my nose wrinkle at the sight.

_Should I go to the hospital now? What the fuck just happened back there? Did that honestly just happen? _

The amount of questions that began to attack my mind mixed with the anguish in my bloody hand had my mind going slightly dizzy and I soon found myself taking a seat on the toilet so I didn't end up on my ass. I never was good with blood, shit always made me nauseous and dizzy and it was only ten times worse when it was someone else's. Snatching a black hand towel off of the sink I leaned my head onto the cool wall and I could faintly hear Shiro yelling in the living room, assuming he was now trying to get the prick out of his house that he had made out with him.

"What the fuck do I do now?" I asked dizzy to myself, finding it hard to keep eyes focused now that I knew that my hand was bleeding as bad as it was.

"Ichi, please open up." Suddenly I heard Shiro's voice come through the door and not really caring much at this point I stood on shaky feet, making my way over so I could unlock the door for Shiro.

"What happened?" He asked, his face looking worried and I suddenly found all lack of energy gone, now filled with rage as I viewed the man before me and I brought back my hand, giving him a hard punch to the mouth.

"I may not know shit about your relationship with your ex, but that sure as fuck said a lot." Jealousy began to leak out of me, spilling out like a toxic waste and I couldn't help but glare at the shocked look on Shiro's face.

I had no fucking idea who or what those two had been through, I knew from the way Grimmjow had talked about this Gin guy that it wasn't good but that kiss back there now left me utterly confused. Was Shiro still in love with this Gin guy, was Gin still in love with Shiro? Did he want him back, because if he did it looked more than obvious that Shiro would run back to him with open arms. His words might have been harsh to the silver haired guy but his actions spoke for themselves.

_If there's one thing I know for sure, Shiro sure as fuck didn't react like that when I kissed him._

Walking passed Shiro I made my way over to my discarded flip flops, slipping them onto my feet before grabbing my keys and heading for the door. It wasn't long before I was snatched back by Shiro, asking me to stay so he could explain.

"What the fuck is there to explain Shiro? Your actions speak for themselves, there's no explaining how you reacted to him, I have eyes for fuck sakes I saw!" I spat out harshly and watched him flinch slightly at my tone.

"This, all of this was perfect Shiro but in my gut when I first heard that phone call between the two of you and saw how you reacted I knew something was off. The way Grimmjow spoke about him, he hates him and this guy hurt you and yet you practically melt into the floor when he kisses you? What the fuck is that?" The look in Shiro's eyes said enough, he was just as lost as I was.

"I didn't know he was comin' over Ichi."

"Yeah, because that fixes everything doesn't it Shiro? How about you call me when you do know why you reacted that way and what exactly you want to do now that this guy's obviously back in your life." I announced opening the door to let myself out.

"He's not back in my life though, I never said I wanted him!" Shiro yelled and I turned back to view the now angered albino only to shake my head.

"You say that but like I said, your body seems to think otherwise." With that I closed his door, mind completely reeling with what had just panned out in the past five minutes as I made my way down to the garage to retrieve my car.

As I slid into my vehicle I began to feel my mind become heavy once again, anger now subsiding with confusion and I glanced down to find the hand towel still securely wrapped tightly around my hand. Carefully peeling away the blood dampened fabric I watched my hand split back open and begin to bleed once again.

"Fuck my life, what the hell do I do now? I can't drive like this." I murmured to myself, wanting to bang my head on the steering wheel in frustration as the image of Gin and Shiro kissing ran through my mind once again, as if mocking me. Quickly pulling out my phone I called the one person I knew would answer and would know exactly where I was.

"Grimmjow's sperm bank, you spank 'em we bank 'em!" A rough masculine voice answered the phone that was anything but Grimmjow's voice and I pulled my phone away to stare at my cell phone, had I dialled the wrong number?

"Grimmjow?" Suddenly I could hear deep laughter from the other end while loud cursing and what sounded like hitting ensued and it was a good couple minutes until Grimmjows rich voice rang through the receiver.

"Fuckin' Red, Yello?"

"Grimmjow, its Ichigo."

"Hey ya Ichi, whats up?" His voice seemed to lighten considerably from the once annoyed tone.

"Uh, I need to go to the hospital but I'm not sure if It's safe for me to drive because I've lost a lot of blood from my hand and I'm not really good with blood, oh and I think I need stitches….No scratch that I definitely need stiches." I mumbled into the phone and there was a long pause before he spoke.

"Where are you?"

"At Shiro's place in the garage." I could practically see him pulling the phone away from his face to stare at the phone in wonder, though I was surprised with what he said next.

"I'll be there in ten."

**A/N: Well I know you guys have waited quite a bit for this new chapter but I hope you liked it ^^ Hopefully I can start getting chapters out faster, the past week or so has been a pretty down week writing wise for me but now I seem to be back on track *does happy dance* **

**XoXoXo-Caitie**


	8. Silence isn't always golden

**A/N: Holy moly, ya know how I always say reviews make me write faster? Well its true because all of your great reviews got me so excited for the next chapter that I just had to write it! And because of your reviews from the last chapter it finally hit over a 100 reviews ^^ Sooo what to do to celebrate the hundred mark? (Because I'm a loser like that ^^;) I put in a special treat that I know basically all of you have been dying for! Once again thank you fall for the support and I hope you like~**

**Please review **

**Warnings: … *gets smacked by Grimm* Ouch god I'm sorry I know you want to have sex with Ichi but you just can't yet, it's too soon *Gets growled at* God I can never win can I? **

You know how everyone has one of those weird quirks about them, something that maybe they do or maybe something they can't stand? Well one of those things for me is silence, I absolutely despise silence. It's something I've never done well around and when it surrounds me I can't seem to think properly. My mind starts going a mile a minute with thoughts, I start getting super fidgety and sooner or later I become anxious. This all really started when I was a kid, whenever my parents were angry or something was especially wrong they would remain silent and when I say silent I mean the fucking dead made more noise than them. Course when I was a kid I worried a lot more than I do now but I guess it sort of carried with me to my adulthood, something I could never really shake off was the awful feeling that something horrible was either about to happen or had happened. Of course there's always the exception like if I'm alone or something but even then I like to have some sort of noise around me, but the worst is with people, I hate it.

This brings me to my situation at hand where I am currently driving Ichigo back to my place from the hospital, fingers tapping endlessly against the steering wheel as we sit in the mind numbing silence in front of the red light. This is probably the longest red light I have ever endured in my entire life up to date and I'm not even the one he's pissed off at, imagine that.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened or are you just gonna keep me wondering?" Glancing over I watched Ichigo's unmoving form that leaned against the passenger door, hard eyes staring out the tinted glass and I let out a long sigh when he showed no move to acknowledge me.

"Doctor said you should probably eat to get your sugar count back up because of the blood you lost, anywhere specific you wanna eat?" Silence, I really fucking hated silence.

Glancing back to the road I watched the light finally change to green and I stepped hard on the gas, sending the car into sudden motion and I watched from the corner of my eye as Ichigo went flying forward, seatbelt locking just before he made contact with the dash board.

"What the fuck! No need to slam on the gas like that asshole."

"Oh so you do speak, I was beginning to worry that the damage that had been done to your hand had left you mute or something." Brown eyes hardened into a dark glare making me cock a brow in question.

"I'm not in the mood to talk is that a fucking crime?" Venom practically laced each syllable that the orange head spat out and I felt the _silent_ tic that had begun forming in me grow larger, pressure _silently_ building on it and I could feel it ready to snap.

Swerving the car into a random driveway I listened to the copious amounts of cars that began honking at my illegal turn, not really giving a shit at the moment though. I also listened to Ichigo's rather sudden but loud cursing and I quickly parked the car into what I believe was a handy cap spot but once again I didn't care.

"Grimm what the fuck are you doing?" Turning the car off I reached over and undid my seatbelt, reaching for the orange head, pulling him close till our noses practically were touching.

"Listen strawberry, I came and got you from Shiro's place. I was a good friend to you rushing you to the fuckin' hospital when I could have blew ya the fuck off and told you to call someone else because I was busy. Instead I came as fast as I could without asking questions, now either ya fucking thank me and take that attitude of yours and shove it so far up your fuckin' ass that you can taste it or ya get the fuck outta my car and walk home." I practically spat out and I faintly heard him mumble something before I cut him off.

"No Ichigo, whatever the fuck happened between you two was caused by Shiro, not me so stop acting like I was the one who fucked you over, got it?" My breath came out in heavy pants as I finished my rant, fists clenching the fabric of his wife-beater tightly and I stared into shocked honey orbs with what could only be absolute annoyance.

"Grimm…."The way he suddenly spoke my name had the hairs on my neck standing on end and it was then that I noticed how close we really were. I could taste the tiny hint of wine that littered his breath and a tiny glance down I noticed his tongue peak out to moisten his lips, sending a sudden heat flow through my body and I quickly pulled away from him.

"S-Sorry I just can't stand the silence, makes me edgy ya know?" I coughed into my hand before glancing back at Ichigo who still stared at me in slight shock, though it had lessened a great degree and he now sported a pale pink tint to his cheeks that was surprisingly cute. Was it even possible a man his age to be cute?

"No i-it's my fault I'm sorry…I shouldn't have acted like that to you and your right, it was Shiro's fault." Letting out a deep stream of air Ichigo began to tell me what exactly happened and what led him to receiving the injury he did, or rather inflicting it. After a quick five or so minute explanation I sat back allowing my mind to soak in exactly what my dumbass cousin had done, what Gin had done.

"So….What are you goin' to do?" At the moment I found myself in a funny predicament, as close as I had become with Ichigo in the short time we had known each other I would have never guess that I would become this angry for his sake. If you would have asked me what I would have done if something like this would happen I probably would have told you I'd go hunt Gin down and murder him for ever stepping foot near my cousin, but surprisingly it wasn't Gin who I was mad at, it was said beloved cousin. It literally took all of what little will power I had to keep from going over, knocking down Shiro's door and beating him to an interesting mess for hurting Ichigo the way he did.

"I thought me being confused about my sexuality was bad, at least I know I find men attractive! I just have some coming to terms with that I need to do but Shiro, he doesn't know who the fuck he wants." Ichigo explained with a soft snort, bitter eyes moving back to view outside the window and I listened to the small bits of rain that began to pelt against the metal frame of the car.

"He's trying to tell himself that he doesn't want Gin or that he doesn't love him but his body…..Well let's just say when I kissed him today, he didn't melt into me like he did with Gin. I would have never thought Shiro was one to take it up the ass but from what I saw it was pretty clear who the man was in that relationship." The way he spoke was bitter and hurt and I couldn't help but let out a deep sigh.

I couldn't imagine feeling the way Ichigo did right now, confused, hurt and most of all pissed off. Shiro had come into this life causing everything he had worked for, everything he had planned for the rest of his life to turn to a pile of shit within almost two years. He then not only did that but made him question himself entirely into wondering if he had been chasing the wrong tail for all these years.

"Well he did at least give ya one thing." Cocking a slim orange brow at my words Ichigo turned to me with the questioning look on his face and I couldn't help but grin.

"And what's that? Ten stitches along with a bruised ego? At least the food was good." Rolling my eyes at his words I let out a soft chuckle before ruffling his hair a bit.

"A sexy ass construction worker who just so happens to enjoy working topless, what more could ya ask for?"

"My sanity, time lost and money spent on psychiatric help back sounds pretty damn nice. Oh and of course he could pay for you to learn some modesty."

"I have modesty I just prefer not to use it."

"It shows."

"You know you love it."

"Oh you know me all too well Mr. Jeagerjaques." A deep shiver ran through my spine the moment he spoke my last name and I suddenly had the image of Ichigo bent over my desk at work in a black suit, shirt undone along with his pants and while panting beneath me as he begged me not to do this at work.

"D-Don't call me that it freaks me out." I grumbled out, quickly turning my head away from the suddenly grinning berry.

"Ohhh does someone not like being called by his last name, hmmm Mr. Jeagerjaques?" His voice dripped like warm honey down my skin, his breath fluttering over my neck as he whispered my name into my ear making me let out a deep warning growl.

"Knock it off."

"Are you blushing?" I think my eyes must have popped out of there head at his words.

_Did he seriously just ask me that?_

"I do not blush!" I hissed out through clenched teeth and I watched the sinister smirk grow onto Ichigo's face and I believe that it was the first time I had ever seen it, though I knew it foreboded bad news.

"That's not what it looks like, did I embarrass you Mr. Jeagerjaques is that it?"

"You're walkin' on very thin ice Ichi."

"It's okay I'm pretty sure of my footing." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes once before giving him a hard glare.

"I highly doubt that."

"It's just a name Grimm what's the big deal?" Ichigo asked me with a more innocent look and I couldn't help but groan.

"Could we just drop it and get food, go home and get you into bed?"

"What am I two?"

"Definitely not." I murmured while placing my seatbelt back into place with a soft click, glad to be receiving little interference from the now more chipper strawberry.

After grabbing some food at the closest fast food joint we headed back to my place for the night along with a much needed bottle of tequila for Ichigo. I told him it would only make more sense for him to stay at my place so I could just drive him straight to Shiro's place the next day instead of going, picking him up at his place and then driving to Shiro's from there, makes sense right?

"So do you live with anybody?" Glancing behind me I let out a small hum before opening my door and that was when it suddenly hit me.

"Wait I never told you who I lived with?"

"No why?" My eyes went wide as I internally cursed myself for being so stupid, I totally forgot that Ichigo and Renji knew each other through Rukia, though it was quite surprising that I had never met him through that connection alone, let alone have Shiro accidentally bring him up in one of our conversations.

"Hey Grimm what fuckin' took ya so long I was startin' to think…." Renji's words suddenly faded away as he realized I was not alone, russet eyes widening in shock as he viewed the orange head and I glanced behind me to see Ichigo in no better state.

"I-Ichigo?"

"R-Renji…..I-" There was a swift breeze before Ichigo was tackled to the floor with a deep groan. Now it was my turn to stare with wide eyes. There my roommate lay on top of Ichgio, currently hugging the shit out of him.

_I'm sorry but did I miss something? _

"Shit man, I missed you." Renji murmured into Ichigo's neck and I watched wide honey eyes soften before they closed and he locked both arms around the red heads back.

"I missed you too Ren."

_Yup I definitely missed something. _

"Sorry to interrupt your little love fest but did I miss something? " I asked and I tried my best to keep my tone light to hide my annoyance. It was bad enough that my cousin got to touch him whenever he wanted to, well not any more but now Renji's got his hands on Ichigo? Someone who he's never mentioned once in the time I've known him! Not that I was jealous or anything, it just got annoying after a while.

"Grimm, Renji's your roommate?" Ichigo asked in a curious tone but before I could answer Renji was speaking up.

"Whoa Grimm? How long have you two known each other to be callin' him that?" Renji asked with a cocked brow and I just watched Ichigo shrug.

"Not long, about a month or so."

"And he lets ya call him Grimm?" Confused brown eyes glanced up at me from their position on the floor and I let out a long sigh before scratching the back of my head roughly.

"Shut up red you're not makin' any sense and get the fuck off the floor, Ichigo needs to eat."

"Well it took me how long to be able to call ya Grimm and here berries callin' ya it within a month of knowin' ya? How is that fair?" The silent tick that had slowly diminished before we got here had begun to rear its ugly head again and I quickly walked away from Renji's suddenly annoying, whiny tone to keep from punching him in the face.

"Shut the fuck up with your stupid whining Abarai your makin' my ears bleed." A soft snicker could be heard from Ichigo and I faintly heard him say something about us going well together.

Walking into my bedroom I tossed off my shirt and let my jeans drop to the floor with a light thunk. Tossing the dirty close into my hamper I let myself fall onto my bed, my mind swimming with thoughts of everything that's happened between Ichigo and Shiro. I would be the first to admit that I didn't think my cousin would be in any condition to be in a relationship now that Gin had suddenly made his way back into the picture, but at the same time I had to wonder what exactly Shiro was thinking. Somewhere deep down Shiro knew that if Gin hadn't gotten his head out of his ass that he was no good for Shiro, he left him and broke his heart, but deep down Shiro was completely lost with the bastard and all I could do was hope for the best.

Now Ichigo, well he was a totally different story all on his own, number one reason why? Well that's because in this situation I didn't have to just sit back and watch, I could actually put myself into play and see how things went from there. I would admit it, over the past month I've been getting to know Ichigo I've grown a liking to him, fuck the first time I ever saw him I was attracted to him so it didn't take much after that. But the one thing that stuck out to me about Ichigo was that he was in no rush to make things work, he wanted to take things slow and figure them out day by day. He's not ready to be overwhelmed by love, just the thought of being with someone is enough to keep him content, sort of like me.

"Hey Grimm I put the tequila in the fri-" Pushing myself up onto my elbows I was met with Ichigo's wide honey eyes, lips parted in mid-sentence and I watched in amusement as a warm blush decorated the apples of his cheeks.

_Fuck he's so damn cute when he blushes._

"I-I'm sorry I-I should have knocked I didn't know you were changing I just…." As much as he tried to look away from me I found his eyes trailing back over, not exactly knowing what to do and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's okay Ichi I'm just in my boxers, not like I'm naked or something….Or is that what you were hoping for when ya walked in?" If Ichigo's eyes went any wider I think they'd probably stay like that permanently. Walking over to the blushing berry I watched him take a step back to head out the door but I had already reached up to swing the door shut before he could make it, now facing the closed door I watched Ichigo slowly turn around to face me.

"What's wrong Ichi, where'd Renji go?" I asked curiously as I brought both my hands up against the door making him press his back flat against the wood.

"He uh, w-went to g-grab something f-from the store he said he'd be b-back in a bit…G-Grimm…."

"Hmmm, what is it Ichi?" Okay so maybe I was being a bit of a prick, pushing the poor berry into the wall and cornering him like this and maybe, just maybe I had a little bit more of an interest in him. But could you really blame me? He was fuckin' hot as hell and I'm pretty sure that I've jerked off a couple times to some of his ads, so sue me for wanting to get him a little hot under the collar, plus he's fun as hell to play with.

"I think that you need to take a step back." Warm hands came up and pressed every so softly to my chest, feeling more of a caress then a shove in the opposite direction which only fuelled my fire to press for more.

"What if I don't want to?" Leaning down a bit I whispered into his ear and I noticed instantly the way his body shivered at the simple action. Smirking I brought my hand to place my hand onto his chin, tilting his head so he could face me.

"Shiro…." The name was barely a whisper on his lips and I knew the next thing I said was a low blow. A very low blow especially towards my cousin of all people but when it came to something like this you had to take your opportunity when its presented to you and run with it, cousin or not.

"Shiro's got Gin and he had his chance with you and threw it away, now I want mine."

"Grimm this isn't right."

"Make me stop then because if you don't then I'm gonna end up doing something like this." Bringing myself closer I suddenly pressed my lips to his, relishing in the soft gasp that arose from his lips and I had to catch myself when his sudden weight was leaning into me.

Long, tan fingers quickly found their way into my hair, threading through the wavy spikes that had long ridded themselves of the waxy formula I had coated them with this morning, leaving only smooth locks for Ichigo to run his fingers through. I suddenly found a euphoric feeling passing through my body, a mixture of heat and emotion that I couldn't quite label or explain. All I knew was that this quite possibly was the best kiss of my life, the way our lips melded together, the way he tasted like he had just ate a bag of cotton candy it all had my mind spinning and reeling for more.

_Dear god this man kisses like an angel._

That was all that could pass through my mind as my ears and eyes exploded with color, my heart beat suddenly beating out of rhythm and I couldn't help but think that it might just be going a little too fast for my own good. Yet I found it hard to care because for just this moment all that mattered were those candy flavoured lips in front of me.

"W-Wow." Ichigo panted out as we suddenly and sadly might I add, pulled apart for air, panting as if we both had just run a marathon.

"Holy shit." Warm amber orbs became hazy with heat and I couldn't help but get lost in the swirling color that pulled me in.

"I think I need a little bit more." That was all Ichigo said before he was pulling me down for another searing kiss but this one was different, this kiss wasn't just a kiss, no this one had tongue.

The taste of rich wine mixed with sweet candy had my senses sparkling with heat, my body suddenly went into sensory over load and I had Ichigo pressed against the door, his legs wrapped around my waist before I could even remember where the fuck we were. Our tongues battled for dominance and I moaned out when his nails raked over my bare back, causing me to lose focus and allow him full range of my mouth. Teasing ever sense I had, Ichigo ran his tongue over every corner of my mouth as if wanting to taste every inch of me. Oh fuck how I wanted to taste every damn inch of him.

Giving my tongue a good suck Ichigo let it go only to move onto my lip, a deep growl rumbled in my chest when I received the harsh nip to my bottom lip, giving a teasing suck to the abused lip before letting it go with a loud pop.

"Tease." I growled out and I felt him run his lips along my jaw line before he got to my ear, biting down hard onto the lobe and making me gasp in shock.

"You have no idea." Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door that had both me and Ichigo nearly jumping out of our skin. I nearly fell back from Ichigo's weight and sudden movement, luckily I was able to catch myself before I landed flat on my ass.

"Yo you guys in there? I got some movies we could watch and some food for myself since your dumbass forgot to get me some." Carefully placing Ichigo down onto the floor I let out a soft sigh before giving my head a good shake.

"Ya we'll be out in a minute red, I just had to talk to Ichigo about something." After grabbing a pair of sweat pants I told Ichigo I would meet him in the living room, which he quickly nodded to and made a mad run for the living room.

"Holy shit." Glancing down I frowned at the sight before me, there my dick sat nicely tenting my sweat pants and I let out a low groan at the fact before me. When exactly was it the last time that I got a boner from just a kiss?

_Well ya can't really go back out there like this Grimmjow, I think it'd be more than a little noticeable._

Letting out a small I sigh I made my way out of my bedroom and into my bathroom, trying my best to be as quiet as possible as I entered the room. Pulling down my pants a bit along with my boxers I allowed my dick to spring free from its confines. Staring down at my member I brought my hand down and gave it a firm stroke, making my head tilt back and let out a soft groan. I began to let my mind wander back to the kiss me and Ichigo just shared, only this time in my mind things went a little further.

"_Grimm you're so hard." Ichigo's smooth voice fluttered into my ears making my nerves tingle with excitement. _

"_So big." A smooth tan hand slipped under the edge of my boxers, running the tips along my thick rod and I had to bite my lip when he gave me a firm stroke. _

"_Your leaking out all over my hand Grimm, does it feel that good?" _

"_Fuck Ichigo." _

"Ichigo." I softly murmured against my fist, imagination running wild as I felt myself just about ready for release.

Bucking my hips to the fantasy of Ichigo's strong hands stroking me I let out a shuddering breath when I felt the heat in my stomach begin to stir. One stroke, two stroke and on the third one I felt my muscles tense, a small grunt hissed through my clenched teeth as I roughly shot my load. Blinking away the small white spots that lined my vision I gave my head a good shake, I snatched a wash cloth and quickly cleaned off the tiles before tossing away the soiled cloth.

_What the fuck was that? Let's just hope I last longer when I actually do get that far with Ichigo. _

"Ya that'd be real special if I shot my load under five minutes." I mumbled out as I made my way into the living room, it was Renji's booming voice that quickly brought me out of my hazy state.

"Blue Shiro's on the phone!" Glancing over at Ichigo I found him with the most uncomfortable look on his face sitting next to Renji who was currently holding the phone out to me with a look of annoyance that clearly said, if you don't take this fucking thing in the next five seconds I'm chucking it onto the floor.

"Than-"

"Oi ya know what I just thought of, doesn't Ichigo work for the same modeling company as Shiro? He's Grimm's cousin have ya met him yet Ichi?" Hand half way to grabbing my phone I suddenly felt a heavy air pull over the three of us, of course Renji was none the wiser but I was sure, without a doubt that Shiro had heard that.

"U-Uh ya, sort of…." Snatching the phone from Renji's hand I quickly brought the cell to my ear, only to meet the awkward noise of the dial tone.

_Well Grimmjow let's think about this positively._

I thought to myself as I snapped my phone closed, receiving questioning looks from both men in front of me but I quickly waved them off as I took a seat next to Ichigo.

_That saves at least one awkward conversation for the night._

**A/N: I know this was shorter but I figured it was a good place to end it. You'll be finding out exactly how Ichigo and Renji know each other in the next chapter, I promise drama as always!**

**XoXoXo-Caitie**


	9. What dream's are made of

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone! Lol first I wanted to make a yummy one shot for my favourite of all holidays (next to Christmas) Buuttt I thought why bother, its just Easter after all. So I figured after a long busy day I'd finish up this chapter and finally post it! I know how many of you guys have been waiting for it. I hope you like it everyone and I'm sorry for the overly long wait….My minds been elsewhere for a while and it's been a little difficult to write for my actual stories instead of just my one shots. Any who enough rambling along with excuses lol! Enjoy~**

**Oh! By the way, I want to say a big thanks to everyone whos read, fav'd and reviewed my newest fic, Unholy Pleasures, I'm so glad that you guys like it! **

**Warnings: All the usual warnings… Yeah ^^ **

**Please Review~ **

The relationship between me and Renji is a confusing one. We had been best friends in highschool, me, him and Rukia had been inseparable along with our other small group of friends. It was in our last year of highschool that me and Rukia had started dating, after that had happened it seemed that my relationship with Renji had started to fade, almost as if he was drifting away from me. We knew each other like the back of our hands, and I knew that something was wrong. When he had come and told me he would be leaving to Tokyo for university I was absolutely shocked, I had no idea that he had wanted to go there. At first I thought it was a passing faze and it would be done, but when I came over to find his bags all packed and ready to go, I was left speechless. We parted ways without a second glance and haven't talked to each other since. He of course was invited to the wedding but had to decline the invitation, announcing to Rukia that he wouldn't even be in town that weekend, and that he had work to do in America. Renji was very well known mangaka, having established one of the most well-known manga's out today and I owned every one of his published works.

I had never really known Renji's entire reason for leaving and even though I had no thought of rehashing the past, I almost felt the need to apologize. There was one time that we had seen each other since we had parted for school, that was after I had asked Rukia to marry me. I had decided that it would be a great idea to take her on a small weekend trip to Tokyo, allow her to get a feel for where she would be living exactly after we had married. It was there in the middle of the street that we had spotted Renji, walking with a small group of men. It hadn't taken Rukia more than two seconds to dive onto our old friend and greet him, I on the other hand chose to stand back and observe. That was how I came up with the idea of why Renji had left; he was in love with Rukia.

The emotions that passed through his eyes when the small woman announced our engagement were so obvious, I was shocked to find Rukia had missed each and every one. From shock, jealousy, sadness and finally to a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, that was all that Renji showed at her announcement. Though his words were more than generous and filled with joy, his eyes spoke differently. With that idea in mind I felt hurt for my former best friend, I had stolen his love away right before him, I could only imagine how hard that was for him to see that happen.

After we had moved down to Tokyo and married, there was only two things on my mind that I chose to invest myself into, my work and my wife. It wasn't long until things began to go downhill after that, and all the rest is history. The way I had been greeted by Renji tonight left me utterly shocked, though I was helpless to do anything else except embrace him. My heart clenched at the thought of being able to have my old best friend back, it was like he knew I needed him. After all things were getting out of hand quite fast, first Shiro and now Grimmjow, I had no idea where to put myself. It sure as hell didn't help the fact with what I felt when Grimmjow had kissed me, it was almost as if my body just let go. All of my stress, worry and fear over what I had changed seemed to drift away, with the sudden contact of the bluenet, all that was left was want, and god did I want him. Fuck I wanted him more then I wanted Shiro, I had wanted Grimmjow to just tear off my clothes and take me right then and there, fuck if Renji could hear us I didn't care, I wanted him. Now I was left utterly shocked and baffled at the way I had responded, almost as if it was pure instinct the way my body reacted to his touch. It was scary yet exhilarating and that kiss, holy mother of everything that's holy, that kiss took my breath away. It made the very hairs on my neck stand on end, my toes curl and my skin heat from just the thought of it, the taste of him was absolutely deadly and I couldn't help but want more.

"So you're takin' the couch right?" Renji's voice boomed out from behind me, pulling me from my thoughts and I glanced back to see him holding a pillow and a blanket.

"Ugh yeah, sorry about the trouble."

"What trouble? You know if you wanted you could bunk in my room, I could lay down a futon for you and we could chill in there." A bright grin stretched over Renji's face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are we in highschool again, were gonna have a sleep over?"

"Well considering it's been years since we've spoken I think we're entitled." Letting out a small chuckle at the red heads pouting form, I got up from the couch with a small nod.

"Guess you're right, it has been a long time after all."

Looking around Renji's room I took in the littered clothes that lie on the floor, his desk where he worked when he was at home, was completely covered with prints, sketches, laptop and items I wasn't even sure what they were used for. He had to push clothes out of the way to be able to lay the futon down, and I was suddenly thankful that the red head lived with Grimmjow, if not I could only imagine that the house would be in the same state as his room.

"There we go, sorry 'bout the mess but-"Holding up my hand I gave Renji a reassuring pat of the back.

"Don't worry, I know how crazy work must be for you, the last thing you're probably worried about is the state of your bedroom." Not bothering to say more than that I peeled off my tank top and pants, before slipping under the blankets and getting comfortable. Glancing towards Renji I found him doing the same, and I quietly observed the physique of my old friend. Taking in his ridged muscles, multiple tattoos and finally long red locks, that spilled down his back as he pulled his hair from its high ponytail.

"Your hairs grown." I mumbled dumbly from my position from the floor, and I watched him look back at me, dark maroon orbs eyeing me curiously before he sported a large grin.

"I'd freaken hope so, it's been how long now?"

"Too long."

"You got that right strawberry." Even after the lights were out I could see the deep color of Renji's hair, it sort of made me frown at the idea that mine must be like a traffic cone in the night.

Listening to the low squeak that Renji's bed frame gave off as he made his way into the bed, I shifted my body so it was facing him. I could easily make him out, having the light of the moon spilling over him from his window. It brought out the small dips and curves of his chest, and I watched him blink slowly up at the ceiling. A small smile curved up his thin lips, his chest rose suddenly as he took in a deep breath, causing the black ink of his tattoos to gleam in the moon light, and I felt myself asking him before I could stop.

"How far do your tattoos go Ren?" I was suddenly met with his curious gaze, making me suddenly heat up with embarrassment at my own question.

"Hmmm, what's with that perverted blush Kurosaki, what the hell are you thinkin' about?"

"S-Shut up idiot, I was just curious! You have a lot more now than you did in highschool!"

"Tch sure strawberry." Shifting himself so he now faced me, Renji gave me a lecherous grin that suddenly had my stomach dropping with worry.

"Wanna see?" Throwing my pillow full force at his face I couldn't control my embarrassment.

"Idiot what do I look like to you, I'm stra-" The words that I so badly wanted to say died on my lips before they could even leave my mouth, making the blush that tinted my face grow.

Silence fell around us, becoming rather deafening and I felt my body suddenly become restless with my thoughts, fuck things just got awkward. I never thought the day would come where I struggled to defend my sexuality, fuck I never thought I'd ever have to defend it, it was always just known that I was without a doubt straight. Yeah, it sort of makes me a giant as liar after everything that's happened, with Shiro and now Grimmjow, I'd have to be in hard core denial to still think I was a hundred percent straight.

"Ichigo?" The way Renji called my name had my back stiffening; I refused to make eye contact with him.

"Y-Yeah Ren?"

"Are you gay?"

"W-Wha?" That was all I could spew out as I sprung up from my position from the bed, my eyes going wide at the blunt question.

"I saw the way you were staring at Grimmjow, you like him don't you?"

"Renji stop!" I couldn't handle these types of questions right now, not to mention from Renji of all people. How could he ask me something like this so easily, it's like he completely forgot I was married to Rukia not to long ago.

"It's not a big deal Ichigo, I'm gay too."

"Renji I'm just not willing to answer those types of…..Wait what?" Staring blankly at Renji I felt my arm drop next to me. Did I just hear him right?

"I'm gay, so what's big deal? We used to be best friends, what's the harm of telling me. Besides I saw the way you were staring at Grimmjow, almost like you wanted to eat him."

"S-S-Stop! Don't say shit like that!" My face practically felt like it was on fire, I really didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Okay, okay I'll stop okay?" Giving him a small nod I laid back down onto the futon, burring my head into the pillow in some lame attempt to suffocate myself to sleep.

Letting the thoughts run through my mind, I came coming back to what Renji had mentioned, that he was gay. I could barely wrap my mind around this thought, which brought me back to before, was Renji actually in love with Rukia?

"H-Hey Renji…..Can I ask you something?" I asked softly muffled from my pillow, and I could hear the amusement in the red heads voice as he spoke.

"Course strawberry, what's up?"

"Why'd you really leave for Tokyo?" Looking up from my pillow I caught Renji's wide eyes, I guess he hadn't really been expecting me to ask, it was in the past after all. But now that my theory was shot to shit, I had to hear it exactly from him.

"Do you really want to know?" Furrowing my brows at his question I nodded my head, as if he really had to ask.

"I left because I was in love with you." Silence fell upon us at his words, suddenly my heart felt like it was in my throat, and I had a sudden wash of sadness fell over me.

_He didn't leave because of Rukia, he left because of me._

"I'm sorry." I murmured and was suddenly met with the bottom of Renji's foot.

"Ouch w-what the fuck was that for?" I growled out as I held the side of my face, that was now stinging with pain.

"Don't apologize you idiot, like it was your fault or something. How the hell were you supposed to know I was in the closet and in love with you?"

"I know that it's just-"

"Ichigo it's in the past, I've moved on." Looking at Renji I took in the grin he held, and I knew that what he was saying was true. He had moved on, grew up and I really had to admire him for that, he was one of the strongest people I knew.

"So now that that's out of the way, you gonna tell me what exactly is going on with you? Because last time I checked, you were pretty damn straight." Letting out a deep breath I stood up and went over to his bed, taking a seat next to him I let it all out. Everything that has been going on for the past year, for the past month with Shiro and now Grimmjow, I told him everything.

Afterwards I fell back onto his bed, letting out a long, relieved breath, it felt good to just let it all out to someone I knew, someone who really knew me. I knew out of everyone, Renji wouldn't judge me on what's happened and from his series of laughter, I'm guessing he found my predicament more than amusing.

"Jesus Ichi, you sure do got yourself in a bind."

"Yeah that's one way to put it." I said with a light snort, making Renji let out a soft laugh.

"Well who do you like more?"

"Huh?"

"Who do you like more, Grimmjow or Shiro?" Scrunching my brows I just shook my head at the question.

"I can't answer that Renji, there both important to me."

"As friends ya, but you want one of them more than the other. You can't seriously tell me you feel the same way when you kiss them, one of them sparks more for you, what does your body tell you?" A soft blush began to heat the tops of my ears, at the sudden thought of the way Grimmjow's lips felt against mine.

"Ahh I'm gonna say with a look like that you already know who you want."

"B-But how can it be him, I've only known him for a month for god sakes, it only makes more sense for it to be Shiro." Staring at Renji I watched him cock a tattooed brow at my words.

"You'd think by now with how drastically your feelings have changed, you'd realize that sometimes shit like this just doesn't make sense, it's just the way it is. It's just like how Shiro is with Gin, he doesn't understand it for the life of him, but he can't help but want him, no matter what happens." The mention of Shiro and his ex had me letting out a small sigh, I was just as bad as Shiro was for kissing Gin in front of me. I was now a hypocrite, this was a pretty shitty feeling.

"My advice to you is to choose one and make sure it's the right choice, with Shiro you have quite the battle on your hands but with Grimmjow, well I won't tell you he doesn't come with baggage but right now, I think you're looking for something light and easy right? Something Grimmjow can give you." I hadn't doubted that Grimmjow didn't come with baggage, but that wasn't really a worry for me, everyone came with baggage, though some was more than others. I knew one thing, it was that I wanted something easy and relaxing. I wanted to be with someone but not have to worry about being forced out of my shell so soon, I wasn't ready for that.

"Thanks Renji."

"No problem berry, just promise me one thing." The sudden feeling of sleep was pulling at my eyes and I let out a soft hum, letting Renji know I was listening.

"Don't lead them on okay? Those two aren't used to sharing things, don't make them start now." A soft laugh fluttered from my lips at his words, but I nodded none the less.

"I promise."

**XXX**

The light feeling of being shaken had me furrowing my brows in annoyance, a soft murmur was making its way through my ears and I let out a low growl. Reaching for the annoying intruder, who in my state felt like a soft cuddly teddy bear. I pulled him down into my chest while letting out a hum of approval at the warmth he gave off. Nuzzling into the warmth I felt soft strands tickle my face, the smell of coconut and warm vanilla cupcakes filled my senses, causing me to inhale deeply to get more of the delicious scent.

"Mmm smells good." I murmured as I buried my face into the smell, before blinking my eyes open to see orang. Suddenly I could feel warm breath fanning against my neck and shoulder, along with warm hands that pressed against my chest. Suddenly the soft teddy bear wasn't that at all, but a warm human who I currently had pressed against my chest.

"Grimmjow." The husky voice that breathed out my name had the hairs on my arms standing on end. Feeling smooth lips ghost over my shoulder, I let out a small shudder as I realized who I was in fact holding.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Ya…." Pulling away from him I allowed him to tilt his head up so he could look at me. I gazed into bright, honey brown orbs that looked up at me from beneath orange bangs, and I couldn't seem to stop myself.

Sliding my hands to his face I brought my lips down to his, relishing in the small gasp that left his mouth, practically urging me on. I felt the small heat in my stomach begin to spread throughout my body, making me moan as I tasted him. He tasted like my cinnamon toothpaste, mixed with a small hint of coffee and it had my mind buzzing to life. I found that the way his body moulded to mine was just perfect, he was the perfect fit for my arms.

Our tongues swirled together leisurely, enjoying the heat our bodies were creating, and I couldn't help but moan when his hands made it to my hair, gently massaging my scalp as we kissed. My own hands I let drift down his form, all the way to his boxer clad ass, making him squeak in surprise when I gave them a firm grope. This had him pressing into me more, pushing me onto my side before he was completely straddling me.

"Ichigo." I moaned out as my morning wood pressed against his ass, finally pulling apart as our lungs called for air. I rocked my hips against his ass, watching him shiver at the act, his honey orbs now darkened to a sweet molasses as he gazed down at me. From his dishevelled orange locks, kiss bruised lips, all the way to the tips of his ears that were tainted with a heavy blush I found he looked absolutely delicious.

"You're killin' me." As if to prove my point, I let my fingers dip below the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down and allowing my cock to rub bare against his ass.

The action had him gasping in shock, his blush intensifying before his gasp turned into a heavy moan. It was like music to my ears and I could practically see the way Ichigo was falling, he was falling hard into the act that we were doing, allowing himself to move along with the pleasure. I didn't want to stop.

"My body can't control itself around you, it's only been a fucking day since I've tasted you and I want more."

"Grimmjow….."

"Tell me how you feel Ichigo."

"Grimmjow." Cocking a thin brow at his continuous mantra of my name, I was suddenly brought out of my confused state when a hard smack was delivered to the back of my head.

"Grimmjow!" Springing up from my bed I let out a sharp hiss at the pain that shot through my head, coming face to face, literally, with a blushing yet annoyed looking strawberry who was currently letting out a low curse.

"W-What the fuck?" I stutterd out lamely and I watched him quickly look away and mumble an apology while rubbing the new sore spot on his head.

"Sorry but you wouldn't wake up, you just kept mumbling and uh…Moaning in y-your sleep. Then you grabbed me and I ended up like this, I tried to get off but your grip is fucking monstrous." It was my turn to blush. Yeah I actually blushed at the announcement of my actions.

"M-Moan?"

"Y-Yeah…."

"What uh, exactly was I-I moaning?" I stuttered out dumbly and I swear that even in the dark room, Ichigo's blush intensified as he wiggled from his seat on my lap.

"Uhh c-couldn't really tell, it was all mumbled….."

"Really?" I asked with a cocked brow and watched him give me a sideway glance before coughing nervously into his hand. Yeah it was pretty obvious what I was moaning about, if my dream was any indication at least.

"Whatever, I came to wake you up but I didn't know you were so hard to wake up. I need a ride to work and I'd take a cab but….I still need to get my car and I-"

"Why do you need to go to work? You should have told me this last night." I bit out a little harshly, the embarrassment of my wake up, along with the fact that I had just in fact be woken up rather harshly was all finally setting in, sending my grump meter up. That and I could feel the nice hard on I sported under my blanket, straining against my boxers and that was not a nice feeling.

"I just got called in, I tried to say no but my manager sounded so desperate I couldn't."

"Why is she calling you in on such short notice?"

"Well, because it was Shirosaki's shoot but he called in sick and the next best person for the job is me…" He explained nervously as he finally shifted off of me, eyeing the floor like it was the most interesting thing ever.

"Well than I guess I got no choice than to drive ya, get whatever ya need, I'm just gonna take a quick shower and I'll be out in a bit." No questions were asked before Ichigo made his way out of my room, and I let my hand rake through my hair roughly as I let a long sigh drift from my lips.

"It's gonna be a long day."

During the drive to the random location, that just happened to be an hour drive out which Ichigo profusely apologized for, I finally realized the time that was actually five o'clock in the morning. Yes without a doubt I would have my revenge, one way or another. I just hadn't decided on who yet, personally Ichigo sounded the most appealing, seeing as how I could always just make him pay with good hot sex. Though this than brought up the Shiro issue, I hadn't talked to him since he had hung up on me last night and I knew it was impending.

I wasn't one to take a back seat when it came to something I wanted, no matter who it was, I was selfish that way. I knew how much Shiro liked Ichigo but I also knew how he was like with Gin, and in the end his ex would without a doubt be victorious in capturing his heart. So really, why should I give up on someone who I'm clearly interested in, when I know for a fact my cousin who was previously dating him, is only gonna cause him chaos.

"Turn left here, it's right up this trail." Ichigo's voice traveled through my thoughts and I turned left without a second thought. As we pulled up to the large Victorian mansion I took in the multiple people that stood around the area. Though it was a busty strawberry blonde that came bouncing over that caught my eye.

_Shit, Atticus would fuckin' love you._

I thought to myself as I undid my seatbelt, watching Ichigo hop out of the jeep only to be glomped by the boobalicious woman. I couldn't help but notice the bland look that fell over Ichigo's face at the act, opposed to the huge blush that would usually appear, was this normal or something?

"Ah my sweet darling~! You have no idea how glad I am that you came!" The woman, who I was now assuming to be his manager, practically swooned over the berry making it quite the sight to behold.

"Yeah, yeah Matsumoto I get it now can we ple-"

"Oh my! You brought someone to help out on your shoot? That's perfect, wow Ichigo good find, he's quite sexy." It was those words that had a bright blush lighting up Ichigo's face, which inevitably boosted my ego.

"N-No Matsumoto he's not help, he just brought me here because my cars um…..Broken down."

"Ohh but you two would look so hot together, I mean it's usually you and Shrio that's the hot ticket item but I think this might be a close ringer for second."

"Wait what do you mean?" I asked curiously, I mean I knew that the two did random shoots every now and then, but from how she talks it's like they do a lot of it.

"Well Ichigo and Shiro are the most popular couple to photograph together, everybody wants a piece of the two."

"You make it sound like were dating or something." Ichigo mumbled out, the bright blush on his face not seeming to want to leave.

"Oh but you'd be such a cute couple, you just suit each other so well~!" Now I'm not gonna say that this chicks words were getting to me, I'm not gonna say I'm jealous, because I'm not so just get that stupid idea out of your head. But the thought that people were viewing Ichigo and seeing him with Shiro, thinking that there good together stirred something inside of me.

_You're jealous~!_

My inner voice practically sung to me and I let out a low grunt at the stupid voice. Not entirely following exactly everything the woman was rambling on about, but when I brought my hand up to her shoulder she stopped. I noticed how her eyes went wide at my look, but I wasn't too concerned with what the fuck she thought.

"I'll model with him."

"Wah?"

"Perfect! Come over here boys and we'll get you all set up~" As Ichigo's manager walked away I went to follow her but Ichigo had other ideas.

"Grimmjow what the hell are you doing? You're a construction worker, not a model, why are you doing this?" Ichigo hissed out, his grip on my arm rather strong but not enough that I couldn't shrug it off.

"Not true, I've done a little bit of modeling here and there, used to do it a lot in highschool for money. Figure if I help you out it'll get us out of here faster right?" I had to lie to him, what was I gonna say? Oh well you see, even though we've only kissed once, minus my dreams and imagination, I've found that I want you more than anything and the utter thought of you looking anything remotely close to _good_ with my cousin has my anger boiling and wanting to tear him limb from limb? Yeah, no I don't think that would go over well.

"Bu-but-"

"No more buts Ichi, get your ass in gear I don't want to be here all day!" I barked out and watched him gulp before nodding and trailing after me.

_Who am I kidding, it's gonna be a long day._

**A/N: So this wasn't how I planned to end it but I changed my mind lol But I hope you guys still like it and you will get to have a little peak into the boys photoshoot and what goes down of course ^^ Hope you all liked it~ **


	10. When the secret comes out

**A/N: So a new chapter for this, not really sure what to think about this chapter, but it's sort of a set up before things are really set out on the table. Next chapters gonna be more explanation but I still hope you like it ^^ **

**Please read and review as always! **

**Warnings: Most of the usual stuff guys, tame smut, language, and so on. Hope you enjoy! **

"Is it really that much of a shock that I'd be interested in him, we practically have the same taste in men after all." I watched as pale fists clenched, shaking slightly with what could only be labeled as supressed rage.

"So this is what ya do, the moment things go downhill for us ya move in? Isn't there supposed to be some sort of code for this shit?" Cocking a brow in his direction I felt Ichigo shuffle slightly beside me. Things couldn't possibly get any more awkward for him.

"Since when did we ever have a code? Nobody was ever off limits, we made sure of that a long time ago, so how is Ichigo any different?"

"He just is!"

"Good explanation Shiro." I snorted out causing golden eyes to blaze, and I couldn't help but be shocked at the words that flew free from my cousin's mouth.

"He's different because I love him!" Both Ichigo and I tensed at his words, and if it were at all possible I watched Shiro pale in color.

"Well isn't this a sight to behold, two _men_ fighting over who gets to bed my ex-husband, should we flip a coin?" Purple pansy coloured orbs stared back at the three of us with an unmistakably evil glint, and it was Ichigo's turn to pale.

_Well shit, I take it back…Things just got a lot more awkward. _

**Three hours before**

While we were led to the backyard of the older mansion, I took in the structure of the house, every detail I could and I found myself completely blown away by the art of the home. Everything was crafted with great detail, from the railing that sat along the stair case, to the trim that lined the windows, it was all crafted with a fine touch. It was painted and decorated with warm tones, bringing out the deep shades of the dark woods, taking away the lonesome feeling of the old building.

Stepping out into the backyard my eyes went wide at the scene before me. It almost seemed as if the area was never ending with its large space, no trees littered the area but instead, left it open. The porch was set with furniture and led to the coloured walkway that sat around the pool, separating it from the plush green grass. The pool itself sat in a large circle like shape, being decorated with rocks and exotic plants. A large waterfall that fell along the left side of the exquisite pool, big enough that you could sit under it if you wished, while a small cave even sat behind it.

Looking further out the area became more natural, the grass was trimmed to perfection with not a weed in sight. What looked to be natural flowers bloomed along the large yard, sprinkling it with bright colors. In the distance you could see a small forest, though you would have quite a bit of a walk till you reached it. All in all this would have to be one of the most gorgeous backyards I have ever seen, and I honestly wanted this house for myself.

"Grimmjow if you'd be so kind to follow Ichigo to the makeup chairs, we'll get you all ready." Nodding my head to the shapely women before me, I followed Ichigo to where two chairs sat along with a table, full of products for hair and makeup sat. Taking my seat I glanced over to Ichigo to find him staring at me curiously.

"What?"

"You're seriously doing this? I don't understand." He questioned as he allowed the woman the play with his hair, a relaxed look fluttering over his face as the woman did so. The hairstylist let out a soft giggle at his response, making me cock a brow in question.

"Kurosaki-kun you always do this whenever I do your hair, you really enjoy having your hair played with don't you?" He responded with a small grunt at her words, and I shook my head before jumping a little when slim fingers ran through my hair.

"You truly are unique aren't you? Blue hair, just like Kurosaki's bright orange, you two will be a good contrast in the pictures today." Glancing into the mirror I viewed the silver haired girl who stood behind me, and my mouth almost dropped open at her height. She was at least six foot, maybe a couple inches taller and she held a large bust and slim curves.

"Wow your pretty unique yourself, why aren't you a model hmm?" A bright blush ran across the girls face at my words and I couldn't help but laugh.

"O-Oh goodness no, I'm much better behind the camera then in front. But thank you for the compliment." Grinning back at her from the mirror I had to admit she was cute, if she wasn't so shy she would make a good model.

"Grimmjow, you never answered my question." Ichigo's voice suddenly spoke up and I looked over to see him staring at me with a bored expression, or rather was that irritation I saw?

"Are you pouting?"

"W-What?" A warm blush began to heat up his cheeks and I smirked at his reaction.

"You know your eyes speak for you most of the time, even though you say no your eyes say yes."

"I-I-I"

"Okay you guys, were not doing anything big at the moment just a little taming of your hair, you're gonna be getting wet after all!" The silver haired girl announced before Ichigo could continue his stutter fest, this really was gonna be too much fun.

Hoping out of my chair, I made my way over to what I assumed to be the change area. It held two tall dressing screens for them to change behind, along the edge of the wall was a pair of swimming trunks that hung on hanger. They were black with a bright cyan color spreading across the front, but what stood out most to me was the size of the shorts.

_Jesus Christ these are tiny, I wonder if Ichigo's are this small? _

Glancing up to the early morning sky I let out a small breath of air, relishing in the warm colors that began to blend within each other.

_Dear god if you love me, please make his shorts if not as short as these, then just as tight, amen._

Slipping on my shorts I shifted my hips and wriggled around a bit at the snug fit. I knew in my right mind I would never wear these to the beach, they were just not my style, but if this was what they wanted I guess I was screwed. It's not like I didn't have the body for it, it was just so tight, I almost felt constricted.

"Ah Grimmy junior can you breathe down there? Don't you die on me!" Hearing a loud snort from the change screen next to me, I peaked my head around to find Ichigo holding his hand over his mouth, apparently trying his best to hold in his laughter. Suddenly my eyes were roaming all down his body, not being able to stop once they started. Moving over his sun kissed skin, I took in his deadly form that had me wanting to taste every inch of him. Usually I went for smaller guys, but Ichigo's body was masculine yet undeniably appealing to me. From his slender neck that was just begging to be sucked on, to his toned muscular stomach, slim hips, and long legs that I just wished to have wrapped around my waist. In the middle of this delicious package sat his ass, so tight, so mouth-watering that I had to swallow repeatedly to keep from drooling. There it sat, very snug in a tiny pair of tight black swimming trunks teasing me. They held a thin stripe of orange that ran across that fine toosh, like a fucking neon sign calling to me, just begging me to devour it with my-

_Shit, shit, shit. Grimmjow you're getting hard you idiot, look away! Dead grandma in her granny panties, dead grandma in her granny panties! _

Taking a deep shuddering breath in through my mouth, I opened my eyes to catch Ichigo staring at me hungrily, and quite openly might I add. Or maybe he just hadn't noticed? Either way I could feel Grimmy junior coming to life again at the sight of those warm caramel orbs, running leisurely over my stomach. Catching his tongue peeking out between his lips to dampen them, it instantly had me holding back a groan. Of course, a warm blush stained his cheeks as he did all this, such a seducing look yet still so innocent and nervous. It only made me want him that much more.

"Ichigo-"

"Ichigo~!" My low growl of his name was overrun by the busty blonde shouting out his name, making him snap his lustful gaze away from me, looking as if he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

_I wouldn't really mind all that much if he put his hands on my cookie jar. _

"Grimmjow, you too~ Come on we need to get these photo's started!" Letting out a loud sigh, not only at my thoughts but at the thought that I was now gonna have to model with Ichigo. I suddenly wasn't so sure if I would make the shoot go faster, or lengthen it by having to take washroom breaks every ten minutes due to my sudden arousal.

_Damn you strawberry and your tight ass, I swear to god if you bend over I'll be having your head._

As we began to go through the shoot I found that things were progressing towards a very dangerous destination. It seemed that the more photos we took, the closer the photographer was pushing me and Ichigo to get _closer._ After a whole hour of shooting around the pool he had us finally hop in, the water was perfect temperature, but to me it felt ice cold compared to my overheated body.

I watched the way the water dripped down Ichigo's newly dampened body, sparkling off of his honey hued skin, making mouth go dry and my stomach swirl with a deep carnal heat. It seemed that ever since I had had a taste of the forbidden fruit I wanted more, before I had been attracted to not only Ichigo's body, but his personality as well, but now all I could do was lust for him. I don't think I've wanted someone this bad since, fuck, I don't think I've _ever_ wanted someone this bad. For me personally I have never looked at someone and thought, _oh hey they'd make a really great boyfriend!_ It's always just been a casual thing, no thought really needed or emotions involved really. Now it was like not only my body wanted him, but _I _wanted him, more than just someone to past the time.

"That's great, now Grimmjow I want you to get even more wet, head over with Ichigo to that waterfall over there." Letting out what sounded to me to be a strained grunt, I followed the orange head over to the rather large waterfall, or at least large for a pool that is. Slipping under the water I closed my eyes as the water ran over my body, wetting my hair and pushing it down into a shaggy mess.

"Now open your eyes and look right into the camera, Ichigo you join him and I want you to dominate him, be the main focus but don't be afraid to touch him. Just think of him of like Shirosaki." The mention of this had me snapping my eyes open, a small fire suddenly seemed to flicker to life at the mention of my cousin. How they model together, is that who Ichigo was thinking of at the moment? When he looked at me was he only thinking Shiro? Or was he actually seeing me, thinking of how it feels to be next to _me?_

I felt Ichigo's bare arms slip over my shoulders, the heat of his skin practically scorching me in a way that had my toes curling in the water. Suddenly the feeling of blunt nails ran over my neck before long fingers threaded into my hair, teasing the fine hairs at the nape of my neck. The feeling had me wanting to groan in satisfaction, tilting my head to the side as he tugged gently, I felt him rest between the crook of my neck making my pulse go faster.

"Capture me with your gaze Ichigo, suck us in." I couldn't see him from this angle so I didn't know the look he held, I wanted to know though. I wanted to see the look in his eyes, I wanted to know just who or what he was thinking of.

"That's perfect Ichigo! Now I want you two to look at each other, fight each other with your eyes." Shifting away from Ichigo's hold, I turned under the fall of water and I watched warm honey orbs widen in shock as he viewed me. He took in a sharp intake of breath as he eyed me, and personally I wasn't in any better state. Watching the water trail over Ichigo's head, down his face and spilling over his neck and shoulders, it had me wanting to lick every last drop of water off of him. The way his bright orange hair had darkened to almost to a saffron like shade. The sunlight seemed to deepen the natural highlights, of red and burnt orange that sat against his forehead.

I didn't have to search hard to see the deep lust that sat in his eyes, practically screaming to break free. We stood maybe a few inches apart from each other, our gazes were fierce alright, but I don't think it was exactly what the photographer was looking for. I couldn't help the fire that I felt flicker in my eyes, I wanted to ravage every inch of this man before me, the only thing I was _fighting_ at the moment was a raging hard on.

Ichigo's eyes were dark, almost like a dark chocolate that had just been melted down. But they also held swirls of warm gold that seemed to do funny things to my heart. The swirls had me entranced, causing my heart to jump and skip repeatedly in my chest, while the heat of his gaze fanned over me, making me swim with a heavy feeling that I had never felt before.

"Well then, I think that might just be the money shot, not exactly what I had in mind but it's better, really good. That's a wrap you guys!" Ichigo was the first to turn away, a heavy blush painting itself over his face almost like he had had too much sun, but we both knew that wasn't the case. He did in fact want me, I knew he did, the look in his eyes said so. Yet what I was most focused on right now was trying to get my heart to calm down.

After we had changed, talk with the photographer and gotten multiple thanks from his manager, we headed back to his place. The drive was silent and relaxing, yet there seemed to be a heavy air of something, almost underlining that neither of us was willing to bring up. It felt thick and heated, and I knew without a doubt it was part lust, the other part unknown to me but the things it did to my heart was something I couldn't seem to ignore.

"Here we go." I announced stiffly as I pulled into his driveway, eyeing the porch that I had redid and silently giving myself a pat on the back for a job well done.

"Um Grimmjow…"

"Yeah?" Turning to view Ichigo because of his weary tone, I took the look in his eyes, it seemed to spell confusion and humour.

"I still need to get my car from Shirosaki's." Blinking a few times at the orange heads words, it wasn't until he held up his injured hand that I remembered.

"Oh fuck right." Smacking myself on the fore head I let out a small groan as I leaned back into my seat, listening to the soft chuckle that resonated from the berry beside me.

"It's okay, how about you come in for something to eat and then we'll go grab my car. You did wake up early after all."

"Uh sure, why not." Turning off the car I slipped out of my seat along with Ichigo, beeping the car locked as we headed up his porch.

I couldn't help but watch the sinful way his hips swayed, almost teasingly with how good his ass looked in his jeans. The sight had me licking my lips and clenching my fists to keep down the urge to reach out and touch him. It seemed that the gods were out to get me that day though, first with those tiny swim shorts and now making Ichigo drop his keys. Of course this would lead him to bending over to pick them up, giving me a delicious view of his tight ass. Just as if he was asking for it, this then put the image of Ichigo doing just that on my bed, ass high in the air while he moaned for me.

I don't know if you heard that low shatter, but that was the sound of my control smashing into a billion pieces.

_Fuck it._

"Ichigo." I could feel the deep shiver that ran through him as I pressed against him, leaning into him as I whispered his name into his ear. We could see each other in the reflection of the glass in his front door, his wide eyes showing surprise and confusion. With just a hint of excitement, it had me grinning as I flicked my tongue against the shell of his ear.

"If ya keep teasing me like this I don't think I can't help myself from ravaging you."

"I-I'm not teasing you." Running my hands down his chest, I let my fingers rub over his nipples that seemed to be quite sensitive, if the small gasp meant anything.

"Do you think I didn't catch the looks you were giving me at the photo shoot? The way your eyes were practically eating me alive, but then of course you have that innocent little blush of yours, like you're just asking to be taken." Slipping my hand under his shirt I could practically feel his will crumbling, the way his body trembled against mine, I knew he wanted it.

"You're so sensitive, it's like your body was made to be touched by a man." I husked into his ear before nipping and sucking onto his earlobe, electing a heated groan from him that shot straight to my groin.

"G-Grimm…"

"See such a tease, are ya sure ya wanna let the big bad wolf into your house for breakfast Ichi? I might just end up eating you instead."

"Shit." Ichigo let out a low panting curse before he turned around in my hold, taking me by surprise when he grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me into a rough kiss.

The harsh contact practically took my breath away, making me gasp as his tongue dove into my mouth, not even waiting before he began to roam every inch of my mouth. His hands were in my hair within seconds, tugging while his nails scrapped against my scalp, making me moan in excitement.

My own hands found their way to his ass, making him squeak softly as I gripped his cheeks roughly before lifting him and pushing him against the door. His legs instantly wrapped around my waist, causing our clothed erections to rub together, while creating a wonderful friction that had us both moaning in pleasure. It was in that instant that I knew we had to get inside and fast.

"Your keys." I panted out as we broke apart, but he was back almost instantly, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth before teasing his tongue along my lips, trying to get my own to come out and play, so I did. Letting my tongue peak out of my mouth, I allowed our tongues to openly lap at each other. Ichigo's tongue was like a fucking bendy straw, curving and wrapping around my own with excellent skill that had my hands trembling with want.

"Keys!" I growled out this time, earning me a rough growl in return and he moved onto my neck, making my eyes practically roll into the back of my head.

"Door, i-in the door."

"Uhh fuck yes." I groaned out loudly as his teeth tore into my neck, making sharp pricks of pain run through my neck, only to turn into warm pleasure when he began to suck on the newly abused flesh.

"Please tell me I'm seein' things right now." All heat that had built up between us, from the tips of our fingers, down to our hard cocks instantly fell cold at the voice that spoke behind us. I felt Ichigo instantly go stiff in my hold, while my own arms seemed to grip him tighter in shock.

Glancing into Ichigo's eyes I saw what could only be fear that probably mirrored mine so well. I mean yes, I did in fact want Ichigo, Shirosaki had his chance and fucked it up but that didn't mean I wanted to hurt him with something like this. Not to mention with how fast it happened, only a few days since their fight or rather, their breakup and I've already moved in. That does in fact make me a bastard, but there's also more to it, this is gonna be an interesting fight.

"Grimmjow put me down." Ichigo whispered as we eyed each other, and I looked past him as I did so, into the glass and seeing Shirosaki's fierce glare that could in fact boil paint off the wall, something we both shared in common.

"So you couldn't handle going on one fucking date with me, but you can stand on your porch and make out with my cousin?" It was just like Shiro to go right for the sucker punch, digging in where it hurts.

"Hey let's not do this here okay?" I spoke up before Ichigo had a chance, we couldn't exactly deny this anyway, it was better if it wasn't out in the open though.

"Fuck you! I'll do this where ever the fuck I want to, I mean you're supposed to be one of my best friends and your my fucking cousin, yet you both do this to me?"

"God Shiro you're such a hypocrite! You say all this yet you did the exact same thing to me the other day!" Ichigo's voice seemed to shake just a tad as he yelled out, and I looked over to see his face sporting a heavy blush, but I wasn't sure if it was redness from being caught or anger for what Shiro was saying.

"Gin and I are different, there's history there along with years of feelings! You can't understand it so easily!" With the way they were speaking it was almost as if I wasn't even there, if only that were true because things were getting mighty awkward.

"What I have with Grimmjow isn't as simple either! It's more complex than just some fling!" Ichigo's words seemed to blast through me like a cold wind, making my eyes go wide in shock. It wasn't exactly that what he had said was wrong, but it was the fact that our feelings were very much mutual that surprised me.

"Ya honestly think your relationship would go anywhere past dating with him Ichigo? He's never said I love you to anyone in his entire life besides his mom, is that what ya want?"

"His situation is no different than yours! So ones never loved before and the other can't let go his ex-lover, what do you suggest I do Shiro?" Ichigo questioned in exasperation and I had to squelch the feeling of wanting to comfort him. Now wouldn't be the best time to decide to hold his hand, not with Shiro standing five feet away from us.

"We can't help who we want, that's all it comes down to really, the heart wants what it wants." I murmured causing both men to look at me in shock, which had my stomach turning with knots at their disbelieving stares.

"God is it really that much of a shock that I'd be interested in him, we practically have the same taste in men after all." I watched as pale fists clenched, shaking slightly with what could only be labeled as supressed rage.

"So this is what ya do, the moment things go downhill for us ya move in? Isn't there supposed to be some sort of code for this shit?" Cocking a brow in his direction I felt Ichigo shuffle slightly beside me. Things couldn't possibly get any more awkward for him.

"Since when did we ever have a code? Nobody was ever off limits, we made sure of that a long time ago, so how is Ichigo any different?"

"He just is!"

"Good explanation Shiro." I snorted out causing golden eyes to blaze, and I couldn't help but be shocked at the words that flew free from my cousin's mouth.

"He's different because I love him!" Both Ichigo and I tensed at his words, and if it were at all possible I watched Shiro pale in color.

"Well isn't this a sight to behold, two _men_ fighting over who gets to bed my ex-husband, should we flip a coin?" Purple pansy coloured orbs stared back at the three of us with an unmistakably evil glint, and it was Ichigo's turn to pale.

_Well shit, I take it back…Things just got a lot more awkward. _

"R-Rukia." Ichigo practically gasped out as he viewed the woman with wide brown eyes, terror clearly evident in his eyes and it was then that I chose to comfort him the best way I could think of. Reaching up I gave his shoulder a firm squeeze as I moved closer to him, almost standing behind him as I made eye contact with his ex-wife.

"Ichigo, you know out of all the things I had thought of for why you had left me, you being gay was the very last on the list. Who knew it should have been at the very top?" She laughed out heartily, making my fists clench at the sound.

"I-I'm not gay!"

"Oh please save it, I heard more than I needed to. There's no going back from what you said, you're obviously fucking the smurf." A low growl tore free from my throat at her choice of words, which had Ichigo stiffening as well, though Shiro on the other hand seemed to find it rather amusing.

"Not that's it's any of your business but we actually haven't had sex." I snarled out and I watched her flick a bored gaze towards me, before it changed to something that almost held mock sympathy.

"Oh well I hope you have better luck at getting him up than I did."

"Don't worry bitch, that's not the problem." By this point I could practically feel the heat radiating off of Ichigo and Shirosaki for that matter, one from embarrassment while the other was from pure anger.

"R-Rukia w-what the hell did you come here for?"

"I came here because the settlement that we had agreed to was due three days ago, since you didn't come and give it to me, I figured you were busy with work and I know how you get when you're doing shoot after shoot. I just figured I'd save you the trip and we could just deal with it here." All three of us stood blinking at the small woman in shock, Ichigo most of all which caused her to let out an agitated sigh.

"Look I'm moving on with my life Ichigo, you hurt me a lot but I have no intention of carrying it with me for the rest of my life. You hadn't paid attention to me for a good year, I've had a while to move on from you, besides I've met someone and I don't want my old issues to get in the middle of our relationship." The way she spoke was gentle, tired and kind, and her eyes were soft and slightly warm. It was then that I realized what Ichigo must have seen in her. She wasn't a crazy woman who had ill intentions of trying to sabotage Ichigo and his life, she was just hurt and heart broken, trying her best to move on with her life.

"I mean we had been best friends once upon a time right?" She asked softly, looking up to Ichigo who looked slightly shocked but it was quickly wiped free with a warm smile, that was filled with love that had my heart clenching with jealously, I wanted him to smile at me like that.

"Yeah your right, how about we get that stuff done now?" Giving him a small nod she began to make her way over to us, but not before looking Shirosaki over once, and then shaking her head.

"You might have been the one who took Ichigo from me, but I still have one thing on you Ogichi." The grin she wore was sinister as she spoke, those warm violet orbs had turned dark with a hint of wickedness that had me cocking a brow in question, mirroring my cousins actions.

"And what's tha' midget?"

"Unlike you, I know what Ichigo needs and I know for a fact that it's not you." It was then that she turned to view me, giving me a small smile that I couldn't lie, took me back quite a bit.

"So do the world a favour and focus on rebuilding your other relationships, cause Ichigo already has someone he wants and it's not you." That small grin she wore turned into a triumphant smile as she walked towards Ichigo, taking his hand and leading him towards the front door.

"U-Uh Grimm, I'll call you?" Ichigo mumbled out before unlocking the door and letting Rukia enter first. I gave me a small nod, along with a soft smile that had him smirking himself.

As I turned back around I came to view Shirosaki who was currently standing there, staring blankly at the ground. I let out a long sigh through my nose, before walking over to him and gingerly placing my hand on his shoulder. The glare he sent me was half ass, more or so directed at Rukia but she wasn't here anymore.

"We need to talk Shiro."

**A/N: Hope you guys like it, omg can you believe it, it's going to be coming to a close soon in like three chapters? *sobs* Soo soon! Oh and yes I did in fact have a change of heart with Rukia, I love her as a character and I wanted people to see, shes not some crazy ex-wife whos out to get Ichigo. But she was hurt by him and she did have the right to act the way she did, a lot of women would have been a lot worse in her shoes but she handled it with grace, even when trashing his house. I think that's very Rukia lol! **

**XoXo-CM23**


	11. I wanna try

**A/N: Whew its been how long? Omg don't even remind me lol! But holy crap do I feel accomplished for writing this, I'm so happy I could dance right now =D I really hope you all like this, one more chapter to go after this, can you believe it o.O So can I say ahead of time thank you all for loving, reading and most of all making this so damn enjoyable to write. Without a doubt, one of my favourite stories I have written so far *Giant hugs for all!* **

**Please Review~ **

**Warnings: Some smut, nothing too big…Yet *grins* **

There's gonna be that person that seems to storm into your life without much say from you, someone that shakes up your world in the most ridiculous way. They'll leave you restless, emotional and most of all, you'll wake up one day only to notice all you can think about is them. Your entire mind set will be all about them, what they're doing, who they're with, if they're thinking about you when you're not around. You'll look at it as nothing more than a trivial crush, or even infatuation, though what you don't know is that you're actually falling for them. Soon you find yourself chasing the person, wanting to capture their heart like they did to you. This is how Shirosaki described his experience with Ichigo, how he fell for him, how it was completely unintentional. He wanted me to listen to him, to hear him out before I explained my own self. Hearing this had me thinking how funny the thought was, that someone could come into the albino's life and disrupt it so easily, considering you would think that if anybody was the victim here it was Ichigo. Having his life completely turned upside down by Shiro, yet it seemed that both had their own form of disturbance.

"I get this, but what about Gin?" Lifting my gaze from the damp window, the day had turned to shit after I had left Ichigo's with Shiro. Rain now poured heavily against the glass, showing off the darkened sky that had me humming slightly at the thought of driving home in it. One of my favourite things to do was drive in the rain, I could drive forever, just letting my mind run wild. It was one of my favourite ways to relax, to just drive.

"Should I even try to explain that to ya?" Shifting my gaze to my cousin, I found him staring at me with a rather annoyed look.

"I asked didn't I?"

"Even if I did explain it to ya, could ya even understand? You've never been in love Grimm, so how could ya understand."

"Fuck I could try, I'm not a fuckin' robot Shiro." I growled out, making golden eyes roll slightly before he let out a long stream of air.

The entire situation was getting to be a bit too drama filled for my taste, all I wanted was to just enjoy getting to know Ichigo more and more. I wanted to be the one to have him, this was something I knew for sure, that it had to be me.

"I love him-"

"And you wonder why I can't understand your relationship with that bastard?"

"Would ya jus' shut the fuck up and let me explain, fuckin' blueberry." Shiro growled out, making me wave my hand slightly, ushering for him to continue.

"Anyway like I was saying, even after everything he's pulled I still love the bastard. It's somethin' I can't control, it's a very-"

"Twisted relationship?" The glare I received could melt ice, making me have to bite my lip so my next retort wouldn't slip. It seemed to cool slightly becoming almost remorseful in a way, making me cock a brow in question.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it. No matter what he does to me, I'll always love him, always want him and he knows that I'll always go back to him." Scrunching my brows, I tried to imagine myself in Shiro's shoes. Trying to picture myself so madly in love with someone that no matter what they did, I'd still love them. I really wanted to understand him, to understand why he was doing what he was doing, why he always would turn back to the damn fox.

"Shiro… Are you a masochist by any chance?" Staring at me blankly, I watched him blink repeatedly before letting out a low snort and once again rolling his eyes.

"Ya know me all too well blue. I'm amazed ya came to that conclusion after all I told ya."

"Your sarcasm truly hurts Shiro, I mean it's not my fault you make yourself sound like one."

"Sarcasm? It's not at all, ya know how many times I fuckin' questioned if I was or not?"

"Should I start a tally?"

"Fuck you." Shifting my gaze from the snippy albino, I refocused on the stormy weather outside. I could hear him shuffling around, the crack of a beer bottle opening before I felt the cold glass being pressed to the side of my face.

"You said you loved him." I listened to the small sigh he let out before practically shoving the beer into my face, making me grunt at the cold, damp glass of the bottle that rubbed against my skin.

"Of course I love him, he's become all that more important to me Grimmjow, how the fuck could I not love him? Ya should know better than anyone the difference." This information had my eyes going wide in shock, beer paused midway to my mouth.

"You mean you're not in love with him?" Letting his shoulders shrug I felt my fist clench around the bottle, my teeth gritting at Shiro's words.

"You fucking lied about that, what the hell is your problem?"

"Ya fuckin' went behind my back tryin' to fuck the guy I've had feelings for, for over a fucking year now! What the fuck do ya think I'm gonna do? I'm gonna get pissed off, hurt and most of all I wanted to make ya both feel like the assholes ya are!" Silence filled the room, thick and I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty at what I had done.

"You can't have the both of them Shiro, your chance with Ichigo is long done." Amber eyes simmered with an emotion I couldn't quite place, though his face sat emotionless and cold, I knew he was feeling something I wouldn't be able to understand.

"I know it is dumbass."

**XXX**

Being around Grimmjow was like being around a stupidly obnoxious feline. He craved attention of any kind, wanting your focus to always be on him in some shape or form. I found out quite fast that no matter what I did it was impossible to ignore the bluenet, if he wanted my attention, I would gladly give it to him. I've never been so intrigued by someone, wanting to learn everything about them just because. Our relationship had grown comfortable and easy, after that day with Shiro he explained to me everything that Shiro had told him, something that left me a little sad in the end. I knew that later in time I would come back to the albino, missing his rambunctious company but for now, I wanted to focus on myself. Grimmjow seemed to make that easy part of the time, the other part left me wanting to ravish every inch of him in every way possible. Though this is where a problem kicked in, we would get to a certain point and every time my fears would get the best of me and I would bail out.

My fear was a mixture of sex, being with a man in that sense had my mind spinning and my stomach clenching with nerves. Not being the one in control when it came to sex was something different for me, let alone the fact that my partner wasn't female any more, this fear seemed to rise up the more we got into it. I wasn't necessarily disgusted with myself for wanting him, it was almost like I was afraid to let go of that last bit of control. I didn't want to fully accept it yet, saying I'm attracted to men and then doing something about it are two completely different things.

It was times like this where I felt myself teetering on the edge of whatever self-inflicted problem I had within me. Watching someone undress could be one of the sexiest things you may ever witness, if done right that is. It would seem that undressing was like a form of art for Grimmjow, the way he peeled away his tee shirt from rippling muscles, slipping it over his head allowing his tan chest to be revealed, it got to me every time. Like I said I did it to myself, once my eyes began to roam his naked chest, it was like they had a mind of their own, refusing to stop their journey down to that tempting curve of body that seemed to have my mouth salivating for a taste. That sexy dip that ran along his hips and pelvic area, his khaki shorts seemed to always hang at the perfect angle. It always left me wanting to run my tongue along that smooth plane of skin, running my teeth along his sharp hip bones before tearing away at the flimsy material of those damn shorts. The scene left me heated in the most inappropriate places, like a pile of sputtering goo that could barely rip his eyes away from the sexy body before him.

"You're staring again." Those words were like a low purr that sent shivers running up my spine, making me snap my eyes away from rippling muscles to land on oceanic coloured orbs. The heat of his words seemed to appear on my skin, reddening my cheeks to a small flame that had me turning away as fast as I could.

"S-Sorry." I mumbled out dumbly, while wishing there was a bucket of water nearby that I could drown myself in.

"You always apologize but I never know why." Turning me to face him once again, I was met with those slightly moistened lips that made my toes curl and heart speed up to an unnerving pace.

Grimmjow never hesitated to touch me, never gave me a second to ponder on his actions, he just allowed my body to experience him. This always left me hopeless in a sense, not being able to think before my body acted for me, and it was a very weird experience. The way his hands touched me, gentle yet rough while they roamed whatever they could touch. The bluenet's touch alone had my body tingling with excitement, my own hands itching to touch him and most of the time I did, like today I couldn't seem to keep my hands to myself.

Running my hands through icy blue strands, I found I had come to love the textured feeling his hair product left behind. It left me wanting to grip onto his hair, something he seemed to love.

"S-Shut up….It's all your fa-fault." I panted out as we pulled away, my words coming out with a small stutter that gave away my nerves, making me furrow my brows in annoyance.

"That's okay I can live with that, I got big shoulders." As he spoke this, he continued to kiss his way down my neck running his blunt teeth over my sensitive flesh, making me shiver at the sensation.

"T-That's good." That's all I could make out, my mind seeming to begin to fry at the bluenet's touch. His strong, rough hands made their way under my shirt and over my stomach. This action had my muscles twitching as he mapped every inch of my skin with his fingers. The pads of his thumbs ran over my nipples, making my arch into the small touch, a low groan making its way into my throat as those glorious hands went to work on my body.

Everything about Grimmjow, physically for me was absolutely perfect. I had never met someone who for me, held absolutely no flaws in that sense, everything about him and anything he did attracted me and held my fascination. I don't think I had ever enjoyed observing someone the way I did with Grimmjow, though that might sound weird, but there's not too many people in the world that you could watch for hours without getting bored. For me Grimmjow was one of those people who could hold my interest forever, whether he was talking, doing work or even just reading, it all peaked my curiosity in some way, shape or form. This was something I didn't have with Shiro, I loved him dearly as a friend but my attraction to him was strictly physical, that I knew for sure.

"This has to go." The throaty chuckle that followed Grimmjow's words had me opening my eyes, to find that he was speaking of my tee shirt. Slipping the thin white tee off of my head, he pulled me against him making me gasp at the warmth that radiated off his skin.

I felt his hands run along my back, making their way down until they found purchase on my ass, giving my cheeks a good firm squeeze. The heat that began to flood my face at the act had cerulean orbs twinkling with mirth, though they seemed to darken as our clothed groins pressed together, making me groan at the wonderful friction it created. I was hard, it was absolutely impossible not to be with this Greek god standing before me, touching me just like he did to me in my dreams every damn night. Though what seemed to fry my mind the most was the fact that he was as well, I could feel his hardness through his shorts, just imagining the full length that sat snuggly in his boxers. The thought had my mind going into over drive. It was times like this that I really understood just how much of a man he really was. I could feel that he was bigger than me, and I wasn't stupid, I knew exactly what he wanted to do to me, though I would never admit that the thought of him doing something like that to my ass turned me on immensely, because it scared me just as much as it turned me on.

Letting my hands trail from the roots of his hair, down the curve of his back, I listened to the smooth, almost cat like purr he let free as I touched his body. My nails raked into his skin as his tongue flicked over my nipples, making my head roll back as he began to work on tasting my body.

"Mmmm Ichigo." Grimmjow hummed out as his right hand began to slip beneath the band of my jeans and boxers, running over the curve of my butt and making me grip his shoulders.

"G-Grimm I-" The low ringing of the bluenet's cell phone over road my words, making me pause mid speech as he chose to ignore the blasting device in his side pocket.

"Grimmjow your phone's going off."

"I'm quite aware, this is me ignoring it." Suddenly I found myself being hoisted up as he confirmed his indifference of the device. My eyes went wide as I was placed on top of his lap straddling him, Grimmjow now sitting in front of me on my bed, looking at me with a look that seemed to want to devour every inch of me.

"If it's important they'll leave a message." Those were the last words he spoke before he went on to devouring my mouth, his hands roaming over me, slipping into my now undone jeans and stroking my dripping cock.

I couldn't help but moan as he made work of my member. It was like every nerve in my body was short circuiting from his touch, leaving me a panting, moaning mess that could barely keep my own head up.

"G-Grimm-jow." I moaned out, my hands coming to rest in his hair as I pulled him forward into another scorching kiss, only to be surprised by the loud ringing that sprung from his pants once again. This time it had the bluenet letting out an annoyed growl at the device, but it was my turn to ignore the stupid phone.

Reaching into his pocket I fished out the phone before tossing it away from us, my hips then rolling into his still confined erection, making me groan in pleasure. I loved how a simple touch from me seemed to set him off, knowing he held that much attraction for me was definitely an ego boost. Letting my hands roam his chest, my nails dragging over his stomach as I dipped lower till I reached his pants. Testing the waters, I let my hand cup his erection, palming it slightly as I watched his reaction which was instant. The simple touch had his head lolling back as he let loose a low groan of my name, making me grin slightly before it turned into a frustrated frown when that damn phone went off once again.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Grimmjow hissed out as he leaned back onto the bed reaching out for the phone.

"I swear to god you better be on fucking fire because I have a very appealing red head on top of me right now that I would rather be fucking then talking to you!" Those words had my face burning from my hair line all the way down to my neck. I had no idea who it was on the phone, but just the thought that he had mentioned this to someone had my freaken brain leaking out of my ears. It didn't help that Grimmjow seemed to pale at the person that spoke back to him, which for some reason had my stomach crunching into knots and bile forming at the back of my throat at the thought of who it could be.

"Mom, why the hell are you using Renji's phone." The mention of his mother had my eyes practically bulging out of my skull. I don't think I had ever gotten up and moved so fast in my life, dick put back into my pants, boner having run away a long time ago.

"No, trust me when I say this, I have no interest in coming over for family dinner after this conversation with you. I would rather throw myself into a shallow pond of flesh eating turtles and let them murder me slowly, then to have to sit next to you and eat after what I have said to you." Turning back to Grimmjow, I could tell the look on my face was utter horror and from the lack of color in his face he wasn't doing too well either.

"No I am not bringing him over." Rolling his eyes at whatever his mother had been saying, I could only gape at the thought of _what_ she was asking him.

"No he doesn't want to meet you."

"Don't tell her that!" I practically shrieked out, leaping onto the bed and covering his mouth while giving him a very serious glare that had his eyes going wide in surprise. Instantly I regretted what I had said, nothing was official between me and Grimmjow but it was rather obvious where we were headed, though the last thing we discussed was meeting each other's family. I would never admit that I liked the idea of meeting his family, before with Shiro I was almost furious at the thought of having to be introduced to them as his boyfriend, but with Grimmjow it was different, I wanted them to like me whether it was as his boyfriend or just his friend. I would never admit that the idea of being labeled as his boyfriend gave me a massive attack of butterflies; no I'd never admit that.

"So what, you want to meet then?" He asked curiously as he removed my hands from his mouth, making me swallow nervously before shifting slightly on his lap.

"I-I never said t-that, were not dating so why should I meet your family?" I couldn't exactly look him in the eyes as I mumbled this. Instead I focused on the definition of his chest, following the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. I didn't want to see the calculating gaze I knew I was receiving at my words.

"Jesus if ya wanna meet him that bad, give us an hour the get ready. I just finished up work for the day and I still need to shower and shit." Snapping my head up in surprise I listened to him confirm our newly made plans before hanging up with his mother.

"W-Wait we're doing what?"

"Well she really wants to meet you, along with the rest of the family so we're going to go have dinner with them." Tossing his phone onto the bed as he spoke, he leaned back onto his elbows as he observed my reaction, a small grin twitching at his lips.

"But I-"

"It's nothing serious Ichi, they know you know Shiro and Renji, their just curious about you because they've heard so much about you. The only one who knows about you and Shiro is my mom, and she's fine with it, she's a very understanding woman." Letting my hands rest on his stomach, I nodded slightly in agreement.

"Hey, their looking at you as someone who's a good friend of the members of our family, not as some gay guy that I'm seeing." Letting out a long sigh, I nodded my head in understanding.

"Of course this is only if you're comfortable with this, I'm not going to force you to meet them." Giving him a soft smile, I leaned in a placed a comforting kiss on his lips, making him hum in approval.

"No, I'd love to meet the people who raised you and Shiro, should be an interesting bunch, yeah?" Letting out a soft snort, he rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Yeah you could say that." Slipping off of his lap, I made my way over to my dresser to look for a decent change of clothes. I wanted to make a good impression after all.

"Hmm, so you have an hour to shower your dirty ass and get all pretty for them, you should probably get going. I don't know if that's enough time for you Grimm."

"Excuse me? Being called dirty from the guy that was all over me no more than ten minutes ago?" Turning around I gave a very dignified snort, before cocking my head to the side in mock disbelief.

"If I remember correctly you're the one who attacked me first, I just followed suit."

"Oh please, since when do you ever play follow the leader, hmmm mister strawberry?"

"Since always blueberry, you just never noticed." Sticking out my tongue like a child, I couldn't help but smile as I turned around. It was stuff like this that made me overly content with our situation, nothing ever seemed forced, it all just seemed to flow naturally.

"Then how about you follow me into the shower and help me wash up?" Strong arms wrapped around my waist while small kisses were placed along my neck making me shiver in surprise. The utter thought of being next to Grimmjow, wet and fully naked in the shower had my body heat rising to dangerous levels.

_Dear god that would probably kill me the moment I witnessed it. _

"Sorry mister suave but I'm not interested. Now go shower before I-" My words were cut off as Grimmjow spun me around, pulling me into a heated kiss that had me gasping in shock. His tongue slipped into my lax mouth, mapping out every inch that he could taste. My hands instantly found their way into his hair, our bodies moulding together perfectly as he gripped my ass with strong hands, making me moan at the rough act. This man was truly a devil in disguise, nobody should be able to kiss like he does, its just not fair.

"I'll get you into that shower, naked and totally wanting me one of these days Ichi. I'll make you forget all your insecurities, all your worries and just let go, I promise you that." The words were whispered against my ear, making my body shiver before I felt his heat leave me making my eyes flutter open to find him dropping his shorts, along with his boxers as he entered the bathroom.

Like I had said, undressing could be one of the sexiest things you could ever witness someone do, and let me tell you, that image of Grimmjows perfect ass will be forever imbedded into my head.

**XXX**

When I first met Rukia's family, I was a nervous mess knowing that these people were either going to like me or hate me, there would be no in between with them. I had never had the pleasure, or at least what I had thought would be a pleasure, of meeting her entire family. Mother and father, grandparents and so on, I had only ever met her big brother, who was cold enough to begin with, but her entire family, well I could understand where Byakuya had gotten his personality from that's for sure. Though her mother was kind, and very welcoming I never once felt that I was entirely welcomed in their household. So to say I was more than a little taken back by Grimmjow's welcome wagon of a family, would be quite the understatement.

His father was like an older, more mature version of both him and his brother. He was a large man, tall just like Grimmjow with the same deep shade of blue hair that his son had, only his held a peppering of white and gray hair. He had strong gray eyes that shone with intelligence, without a doubt I could see where Grimmjow had gotten his looks. Now Atticus, his younger brother was very sweet, almost a mild version of Grimmjow, making me think that the two were a ying and yang of each other. Who shocked me the most though was without a doubt his mother. She filled every quality a mother should have. In fact I think that she should write a book on parenting because I think everyone could take a few lessons from her. She was a petite woman with long bouncy chocolate brown curls, bright sea blue eyes that held a deep warmth that met the gorgeous smile she wore. If you had asked me to imagine what Grimmjow's family was like, I don't think that this would have been anywhere near what I would have thought up.

"So Ichigo, Grimmjow told me that you've been learning how to cook." Avrianna spoke up, making me snap out of my inner thoughts. Glancing over to Grimmjow who sat next to me, I watched him look away while he innocently hid behind his drink, trying his best to avoid my questioning look.

"Oh uh, yeah I guess I am. I mean I've been living on my own now for quite a few months so unless I want to starve, it became a necessity to learn how to cook and not live off of microwavable dinners." I explained to his mother while seriously wishing death upon her son at the moment. If there was one thing I had heard about his mother it was that she was an avid cook, I prayed she would not be pulling me into the kitchen any time soon.

"Oh would you like to help me set up dinner then Ichigo?" Even though her smile was warm and kind, I could feel an underlining message to her invitation, something I couldn't exactly put my finger on.

"Oh Avy don't make the poor boy go into the kitchen, he's here to relax." Demetrius spoke up, making his lovely wife pull one hell of a challenging look on her face.

"Yeah mom, besides you're scary in the kitchen." It was Atticus' turn to speak up and at this point I felt like deflating and hiding inside the couch cushions. Why the hell had Grimmjow told his mom about my cooking? The thought that he talked about me though was rather embarrassing, I wonder if that was a good thing?

"Excuse me, since when was I ever scary?" This question had both Grimmjow and Atticus pausing before going into full detail about their lovely experiences with her in the kitchen.

"You're bossy."

"Everything has to be done your way."

"You get cranky when things don't turn out perfect."

"You smack us if we try to eat the food."

"I have burns that show the abuse you put me through."

"You've mentally scarred me with cooking, I can never look at a kitchen without going into shock." The outrageous banter that the two guys could shoot back and forth had me and Renji trying our best to hold back our laughter, Grimmjow's father took the safe route in hiding behind his newspaper, but I wasn't as safe it seemed. Before I knew it I was being dragged by this tiny woman full force into her kitchen, trying my best not to burst out laughing.

"Honestly the things I put up with, my children are such whiners sometimes." Planting her hands on her hips, she glanced back at me with a pout that resembled more of a small child then a woman in her fifties.

"Are you laughing at me Ichigo?"

"N-No not at all misses Jagerjaques." I snickered out, hand covering my mouth as she pursed her lips at me, making me snort at the face she made.

"Now what did I tell you, call me Avy dear, misses Jagerjaques makes me feel remarkably old. Now come here and let me show you what I've made." With that she began to show me all the delicious dishes she had made for dinner.

By the end of our very intense discussion about white chocolate and how wonderful it is, she began to pull bowls down from the cabinets, getting ready to serve all the wonderful food she had created. To say I was a little excited to dive into everything was a bit of an understatement. By this point I was practically salivating, trying my best not to drool on her granite counter top was a little difficult I must say.

"Could I tell you something in confidence Ichigo?" Snapping my head up and away from the delicious pot of Gnocchi, I glanced over to find Avy giving me a curious look that had me cocking a brow in question.

"Sure, feel free to tell me anything." Watching her place her bowl of spinach down, I waited for her to speak up, wondering what exactly it was that she wanted to tell me.

"It's about Grimmjow, something I feel that you should know." The mention of this had my stomach turning in knots, now I was more than curious.

"Okay, is there something wrong?" A small smile curved onto her lips as I asked this, making me even more confused as to where she was going with this.

"I don't think I've ever seen Grimmjow like this, the way he is around you, the way he talks about you, he's never been so at ease with himself before. Now I know your situation that you're going through, I can only imagine how confusing it must be and by no means am I trying to make you feel uncomfortable in anyway." Glancing up at me I watched her eye me carefully, as if she was debating or not on continuing.

"I just want you to know that even as a friend, I think you give Grimmjow something that no one else has ever done before. You truly are special to him Ichigo, I hope you know that." Her words seemed to be like a bucket of cold water being tossed over me, making my heart jump in my chest while my face flamed from deep embarrassment.

"I-I um, geez, I'm sorry I don't really know what to say."

"You like him don't you?" Gnawing on my bottom lip, I couldn't seem to look her in the eye as I nodded my head, something I had yet to even really tell him.

"You know what I think? I think that having a relationship like that is something you should really cherish. It's not something you should be ashamed of, you both care about each other immensely, and I think that's something that should be embraced, not hidden." Looking up into her twinkling blue orbs, I found they mirrored her sons quite perfectly with that enormous grin she wore.

"Besides you should feel special, Grimmjow's never brought anybody home before, he's just as nervous as you in this entire thing. Everything he's experiencing is new for him too, so don't think your alone Ichigo." With that she picked up the large casserole dish and headed into the dining room to begin to ready the table.

"Dinners ready, Ichigo would you mind bringing in the other dishes?" Nodding my head slightly I reached over for the bowl of bread, palm resting over my chest as I tried to calm my heart back to a normal pace.

"Y-Yeah I got it."

All throughout dinner I couldn't seem to focus properly on a damn thing, everything in my head swarmed with thoughts of Grimmjow and what his mother had said. The thought that I was remotely special to Grimm had my stomach, mind and heart doing back flips, making me curse at how out of control my emotions had become in only a few months with the bluenet. I could confirm with myself that no one had ever made me this crazy, not even Rukia and I had married her for god sakes.

It seemed that everything Avy said really did hit home, making me think about everything I was doing with Grimmjow. Where exactly are we going with this? I had never felt so out of control, the way things had all started, I had come so far yet I still felt like everything was so chaotic. Maybe that's just how things were with Grimmjow, chaotic. It was nerve wracking, emotionally straining and most of all I loved every minute I spent with him, being with him in this chaotic mess I've been dealt. He made it easy, he made me want to dive in more and more each day, till I was ready to dunk head first into whatever life had to offer.

"Ichigo, are you okay? You've been quiet the entire drive home." Blinking away from my thoughts, I glanced out the car door window, finding that we were back at my place. We had left about fifteen minutes ago, the meal had been wonderful, everybody was more than welcoming and besides my muddled mind, I enjoyed myself immensely.

"Did something happen when you went in with my mom?" Sky blue brows furrowed in what I assumed to be either worry or frustration, and making me furrow my own brows in question.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since you had come out from the kitchen with my mom your entire attitude changed, did she say something to you?"

"I didn't change and I thought we had a good time."

"You're not answering my question Ichigo, did she say anything?" Letting out a small sigh I unclipped my seatbelt before shifting slightly in my seat.

"She was just being honest, but she didn't say anything that was wrong or hurtful." I explained and it was his turn to let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look I know my track record for dating hasn't been the most promising, and god knows you want to take things slow but I just want you to know that I won't hurt you."

"Grimm."

"No wait let me finish. In the short time we've been together I've learnt a lot about myself, you've made me want to try Ichigo. I really want to make things work with you, I just want you to know that I don't plan on going anywhere, so take as long as you need okay?"

Leaning into him I cupped the side of his face, allowing myself to gaze into the deep hues of blue that littered his eyes. Bringing myself forward I let my lips touch his, softly at first before I let my tongue slip past my lips to taste his. The action had immediate response from him, allowing me to enter and to explore his mouth. Threading my fingers into silky blue strands, I tugged playfully on his hair, making him growl with want.

"I don't want you to be the only one trying. I want to try too Grimmjow." Panting out as we pulled away, I played with the small strands of hair against his neck as I spoke. His intense gaze had my heart fluttering with butterflies.

"W-What do you mean?" Licking my lips I leaned into him, pressing them against his ear before whispering something that had my own breath hitching in my chest.

"I don't want to wait any more, I want you Grimm."

**A/N: So how many of you guys want to kill me now? Don't worry you wont have to wait as long as you did for this, as you will the next one! I promise, cross my heart hope to die, stick a needle in my eye ^^ Let me all know what ya'll think~ **


	12. Let me get lost in you

**A/N: So this is my birthday present to me, to you? O.o Does that make sense? Lol! Yes it is my birthday as of today and I just couldn't wait to finish this any longer. I thought to myself, what better way to celebrate your 20'th birthday then to finish off one of the favourite stories you've written? Personally I couldn't think of a better way. **

**I promised you guys smut, and you shall get your smut! *Does happy dance* I want to seriously thank each and every one of you that made this story so damn enjoyable to write. Each and every one of you that reviewed this story, thank you thank you thank you *giant hugs and kisses* Special thanks to Tiana Misoro for being the first person to have ever read the first chapter, and the last and for giving me big thumbs up to make this story happen ^^ I love you to death deary and I don't know what I'd do without you~! **

**Well enough of this mushy lovey dovey crap, lets get on to some yummy smut! **

**Warnings: Long, very long awaited smut, I hope this does it for you guys! Now excuse me well I go cry in the corner, its just so sad its done! Lol! **

**Please review lovers! **

**PS: Freaken uploaded this like a billion times, stupid site is acting weird and kept posting the wrong chapter T_T Death to FF I swear.**

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside, let me get close to you  
Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to  
Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you**

I watched the way marine coloured orbs became heated at the mention of my words, making my heart skip and thunder inside my chest. Turning away, Grimmjow turned off the engine and without any words he got out of the car, making me scramble my way out with shaky hands. Beeping his car, he took my hand and led me toward my front door, making me blink and look up at him in question.

"Ya gonna open the door or am I gonna have to take you right here?" The question had my eyes going horribly large in shock.

"S-Sorry!" I squeaked out before shoving the key into the lock and opening the door with unsteady hands.

The moment we were inside and the door was closed I felt his hands on me, his lips against my neck as he pulled me against his body, making me shiver with want. A soft sigh flitted from my lips as he began to tease the tender flesh along the column of my neck. His large, warm hands ran up my chest, slowly making way with the buttons on my dress shirt.

I could feel the deep heat that resonated off of his body, clashing drastically against the coolness that swam throughout my house. The soft tickle of his breath, the heady scent of his cologne and of course the rough caress his hands left against my skin, it all had my body tingling with want.

Leaning into him I brought my left hand up to his head, threading my long fingers through the locks of his hair. Giving them a soft tug when his teeth grazed my shoulder, I listened to the soft purr he let free. The moment my shirt was undone his hands were tugging the flimsy material off me, allowing it to drop to the ground before he was turning me around to face him.

"Ichigo." The way he spoke my name, so deep and with so much want, it had my eyes fluttering closed.

"Ichigo." Whispering my name against my lips, I trembled against his hold. I was beginning to love the way he spoke my name, I wanted to hear it again and again.

"Kiss me." Opening my eyes to view his own, I took in the deep passion that swam in his gaze. It was the first time he had ever asked me for such a thing, something he should never have to ask for, and would probably never have to ever again.

Pulling him forward by his hair, I crushed our lips together making me hum in delight and the wonderful sparks that flew throughout me at the simple contact. The way our lips moved together was truly sinful, such a simple thing had my knees shaking and my heart pounding with want. Our tongues, the way he tasted, it all played together to create a ravishing kiss that left us tearing at each other's clothes.

My back stung pleasantly from Grimmjow's blunt nails, making me arch into him as we stumbled throughout the hallway of the house, not bothering to check where we were headed. Only hoping it was in the right direction, to my bed of course. I don't think that in all my life I have ever wanted someone as badly as I wanted Grimmjow. I wanted to be with him in every possible way. I wanted him to consume me, to claim every part of me as his own. At this moment in time, Grimmjow could tell me to go rob a bank and I probably would if it meant I could have him in return. I wanted him to want me, every damn part of me, and from the way his hands were traveling over me, I would like to think he wanted me just as badly.

"This needs to go." I panted out as we finally pulled apart, having made it as far as the stairs I couldn't help but be slightly impressed that we hadn't done any horrible damage to our surroundings.

Tugging off his tight tee shirt, I couldn't stop the low hum of approval I let free as I gazed at the glorious body before me. Bringing my hands up, I allowed them to roam over the chiselled perfection. Watching the way his muscles twitched against my touch, I found myself licking my lips before I bent down to taste the beautiful sun kissed skin. Flicking my tongue out, I ran it along the top of his peck, making him tense slightly before his hands rested upon my hips, pulling me forward until our groins were touching.

"Your addictive you know that?" Swirling my tongue around his right nipple, I smoothed my thumb over his other as I mumbled the question against his skin.

"Y-You're really asking me that question berry? Have you met you?" Glancing up at Grimmjow, I couldn't help but snicker at the pleasured look he wore. It left me feeling rather confident in my doings, knowing that such a simple thing brought him pleasure, it made me want to do more.

Traveling down his body I let myself fall onto my knees, keeping my eyes locked with his I watched them widen in surprise. Bringing my hands up to his pants, I leaned into him, running my tongue along the edge of his pants, refusing to leave the delicious flesh for even a second as I worked on undoing his jeans.

"I-Ichi w-what are you doing?" Choosing to ignore his question, next came his zipper, which had him letting out a low groan as the pressure eased against his bulge, making my face heat at the thought of what was next.

Pulling away as I brought down his pants I gazed at the prominent bulge that rested inside his snug black boxers. The image had my cock stirring with heat, my stomach clenching with nerves but most of all I couldn't seem to help myself from pulling the band down to see exactly what lied beneath. It wasn't like I was expecting anything but a man's penis, but to say I was surprised would be an understatement, it left me shaking with nerves and embarrassment. Embarrassment at the fact of how much I found it turned me on. The sight of his penis, the way it curved, the colour, especially the way the pre cum oozed from the tip, it all had my mouth watering and my fingers twitching to touch it. It was thick, long and as I leaned in further it seemed to have a heady scent that screamed sex, and the taste, his taste, it was something completely different from a woman. That alone seemed to turn me on, though all this aside it was the deep moan that he let free the moment my tongue hit the tip of his member that sent me into motion.

"Fuck Ichigo!" Grimmjow hissed out as I went to work on his member, licking the pre cum off with a flick of my tongue before giving the length a good pump with my hand.

Never having been with a man was nerve wracking enough, though I found that in a situation where I had no experience what so ever I at least had one thing on my side. I was a man myself, I knew what I wanted and what felt good, all I was doing now was practicing it on another man. This had me thinking back on what exactly did feel good, what always made my eyes roll and toes curl. Remembering exactly how Rukia's petite hands worked me, I mapped that perfectly, the way she pumped me and circled her tongue along my shaft. Grazing my teeth along one of the prominent veins, I flicked my tongue over the skin to sooth it, before circling the muscle around one of his testicles.

Now I'm not going to lie, if anything made me cringe it was that right there. In fact the thought that I was in fact on my legs giving a man head had my stomach clenching with nerves and my mind screaming at me to stop, but then I saw him. I heard he low moans that he let out, the way he grit his teeth as I slipped him into my damp mouth, sucking on him like he was the most deliciously made dessert I had ever had the chance of setting my lips upon. All of this had me rolling forward in need to hear more of those wonderful sounds.

Suddenly all my thoughts were stopped as I was yanked off his member, making me glance up at the panting bluenet only to be pulled to my feet roughly before he claimed my mouth with his own. A dark growl began to build in his chest as we stumbled back, his hands having run down my back to find my ass. The action had me gasping in shock while his hands delivered a tight squeeze, my face reddening as I was pulled against him. We were practically stumbling up the stairs at this point, my legs having become jello as he worked his hands over my body. There was nothing graceful or remotely smooth about our actions. They were jumbled and sloppy, our kisses becoming more teeth and tongue as we moved on, while I had found that he seemed to have a new fascination with my ass. The way his hands worked the flesh had me groaning in delight. How badly I wanted his hands to be touching me, my pants should have been taken off ages ago, because it was becoming unbearable to keep them on.

"G-Grimm j-just, we need to get to the bedroom, now!" Letting out a low growl, Grimmjow finally picked me up making me wrap my legs around his waist to stay in place. I couldn't get over the man's strength; it truly was a turn on in itself.

"Now if you start doin' that were not gonna make it to the bedroom berry." The bluenet nearly groaned out as I began to toy with his ear, nibbling on his left lobe well I played with the tips of his hair.

"Just hurry up and fuck me Grimm." With that the door to my room was being kicked open, making me snicker at the feeling of trembling hands that kept me in place.

"You really are trying my patients aren't you?"

"Who, me? I'd never do such a thing Grimm, I'm only being honest I promise."

"Is that so?" A feral grin spread onto the bluenet's lips as he spoke, making me tremble at the hungry look he wore.

"Well then please, do be honest and tell me exactly what you want me to do to you Ichi?" Flicking his tongue out against the shell of my ear as he whispered his words, I couldn't help the deep moan that trickled from my lips.

"That's not an answer Ichi, come on tell me where do ya want me to touch you?" Making it into my bedroom, it barely fazed me as we made it too the bed. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of the bluenet who cocked a brow as he let his tongue peak out, instigating me to play with him.

Bringing my tongue out I allowed mine to tangle with his, openly lapping at each other's tongues and mouths before I was being brought onto the bed. Letting myself to slide out of Grimmjow's hold I glanced over Grimmjow's form, taking in the entire shape and structure of his body. He truly was a work of art, and I couldn't keep the blush off my face, not knowing that his thing, his very _big_ thing would be entering me. The thought had me gulping as I watched the man crawl onto the bed, the way he moved was sleek and sexy. He held a very strong dominance about him that had my body heating, his moves were effortless while the look in his eyes was of pure hunger, blue flames, that's what his eyes reminded me of.

"How about I show you just how much pleasure I can give you."

Unable to form a coherent response, I decided to lay back and watch as Grimmjow made work of my jeans. With a flick of the wrist he had them unbuttoned and zipper down without even blinking. The simple action had me swallowing the squeak that threatened to flood out of my mouth. My hands began to tremble as he slowly removed my pants, as if trying to torture me with it. Next was my boxers, and I couldn't seem to help the distressed look that crossed my face has his fingers grazed the skin of my thighs.

"You look like you're ready to bail, either that or shit your pants." His words had me gaping for a second in shock, before I was turning away from him.

"I-It's not that, its just… I have never been one to be anywhere near insecure or nervous about having someone see my body, but with you… With you everything's different and it makes me feel stupid, like a girl that's getting ready to lose her virginity for the first time." I grumbled out, my blush only deepening when he let free a deep chuckle that had me glaring daggers at him.

"But ya are losing your V card Ichi, only ya have nothin' to be nervous about." Rolling my eyes I went to turn away from him only to have him grip my chin in place.

"Trust me when I say, I will do everything in my power to make you so delirious with pleasure, that you can barely form a coherent thought. This is what your body makes me want to do Ichi, so trust me, you don't have anything to worry about in that department, because I am going to ravish every inch of you, you'll be lucky if you can walk tomorrow." If I had ever come close to being a quick shot, it was probably around the time he was promising me this.

With that I watched him descend onto my body, touching, licking and groping every inch of me he could possibly get his hands on. I never knew that half of my body could be as sensitive as it was, it seemed that everything he touched came to life, reacting to his touch in the most astonishing way. From the back of my knees, to the tender skin along my hip bones, these were just some of the places he had found that made me squirm. He had barely even touched my cock yet, only to leave it dripping and me writhing as he tortured the inside of my thighs with his biting and tender licking, it left me pulling his hair as I struggled to close my legs from the embarrassing position he had placed me in. I felt venerable, completely open and most of all it turned me on to be at his complete mercy.

"G-Grimm p-please stop." I whined out as he began to push my legs apart further and further, making my breathing hitch as his nails dragged down the back of my thighs.

"You want me to prep you right?" The sudden question was like a bucket ice water being dumped on me, making me pause before gaping at him in shock.

"Unless of course you want to do it yourself, whatever you feel more comfortable with."

"W-Wait a s-second here, wh-what do you mean, _preparing."_ I asked making him cock a brow before leaning into me and whispering exactly what he meant. The explanation alone had my face heating up like the paint job on a fire truck, sputtering out something along the lines of _hell fucking no._

"Would you prefer I rip your asshole apart?"

"You are not shoving your fingers-"

"But you'll let me shove my dick?" The silence that fell around the room started to become heavy, and I found myself shifting uncomfortably from my position on the bed. That was at least until I was being flipped over onto my stomach.

"G-G-Grimmjow! Wh-What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help ya get over your squeamish girly crap and make ya feel real good." Grabbing onto the head board I tried to pull myself up and away, only to be pulled back by my hips, leaving my spread open to the damn beast behind me.

"Are you mentally insane? Fuck you and your stu-uagh!" My eyes went wide in shock, my hand stopping in mid swing as I felt Grimmjow's tongue press against my entrance.

"Gr-Grimm!" I practically squawked out, my voice trembling as he began to massage the globes of my ass, making me whimper as I placed my head against the bedrail.

I couldn't seem to wipe the heavy blush off my face as Grimmjow began to work my entrance open. The damn position I was in was horribly embarrassing, though as time went on I began to notice how my breathing seemed to be picking up, my hands beginning to shake as he snaked his tongue inside me. Suddenly I let loose a heavy moan as his hand began to stroke me, slathering my pre cum along my shaft and working me with a steady rhythm that had me moving my hips. Of course I couldn't seem to help the fact and I soon came to realize that I was also moving myself along Grimmjow's tongue that continued to wiggle within me, making me pant out the bluenet's name.

"Fuck, I-I want more." I panted out, and I could practically feel the grin that ate at Grimmjow's face.

Removing his hand from my cock and his tongue from my ass, I felt him lick a trail along my ass cheek before biting down on the tender flesh, distracting me from the damp finger that slipped inside me. That was until the second one joined, making my breath hitch at the slight discomfort. Though I couldn't help but enjoy the action of his fingers driving in and out of me. It seemed to send a low tingle up my spine of pleasure, working my mind onto its last final straw. My body was pulsing, I had yet to cum since we had first started and I was practically trembling with want by this point. God, my own dick felt like a metal rod that was under deep pressure, ready to explode at any point.

"Son of a bitch!" The addition of the third finger had me shouting out a string of curses, and I could barely hear Grimmjow chuckling from behind me, only fuelling my sexual frustration at this point. I felt like an overly hormonal girl that was ready to snap anybody in two if she didn't get what she wanted in the next five seconds, and what I wanted was pleasure. I wanted him to fuck me already and just get it over with!

"Y-You're honestly l-laughing right now you son of a bitch?" I gritted out between my teeth, my body seeming to sweat at the pressure it took to keep myself mentally stable at this point. I had no idea where to focus, on my pounding dick, the fingers stretching me or my tingling body that was totally over heated at this point. This man was driving me to the brink of insanity and he was enjoying every minute of it, the bastard.

"Yes, yes I am, because once I find it, you'll be more than willing to keep these legs spread." As if like magic I felt a jolt of immense pleasure run up my spine, making me stiffen in shock while a loud gasp was shoved from my chest.

"Tell me how ya like me now berry." Pressing his fingers into that same spot over and over again had my mind ready to spill from my ears. I soon found my mouth hanging open as I moaned out, my body vibrating like a fucking dildo stuck on high while my arms shook to keep me in place. I couldn't seem to stop my ass from pushing back on Grimmjow's fingers shamelessly, while the only word I seemed to be able to repeat was a heavy curse over and over again.

"P-Please Grimm, please."

"Please what Ichi?" Grimmjow purred into my ear, making me shiver as he gripped my cock giving it a good squeeze and earning a trembling whimper.

"Just f-fuck me, fuck me Grimmjow." Hanging my head I shifted my body as Grimmjow removed his fingers, making me whine at the loss. Glancing behind me I watched as the construction working leaned over to my table, opening it and humming as he looked for something, only to see his eyes light up when he came across whatever he was looking for.

"Knew you'd have some, any single man would be useless without it." Flashing the blue bottle of lube as he grinned ear to ear, I let free a low laugh that trickled out at the childish look he wore on his face.

"What's with the laugh Ichi?"

"You just look so damn funny with that big ol' smile on your face. You look like a kid in a candy store." I panted out, though my eyes became heavy as I watched him begin to slather a good amount of lube on his dick. The small groan he let out only seemed to cause my own member to twitch with want.

"That's because I am, your ass is my candy berry."

"Oh very funny." I grunted out as he positioned himself behind me, making me bite onto my lower lip as he smoothed his cock between my ass cheeks.

"It's gonna hurt at first but I'll go slow, just tell me when you're ready okay Ichi?" Letting out a deep breath I nodded my head, positioning myself against the pillows as I tried to get as comfortable as possible.

As he pressed against me, I took in a deep breath before letting it out as he breached me. The first stretch had me blinking in surprise, it didn't seem to faze me until he started to slowly slide in. The pressure began to build as he stretched me slowly, make me grit my teeth to hold back the low curse that I wished to let free. Though Grimmjow seemed to be doing that enough for the both of us, letting loose a slur of curse words, some of wish I could barely catch.

"Fuckin' hell Ichi, you're so tight berry ya gotta relax."

"I am relax!" I hissed back, trying to focus on anything but the pain that seemed to be ebbing its way up my spine. The feeling of a warm chest pressed into my back, Grimmjow's breath against my neck felt cool touching my heated body and I shivered as he kissed my cheek.

"You're mine." The words seemed to me a low whisper as the bluenet fully seated himself inside me, making my breath come out a shaky pant. I could feel my body becoming accustomed to his size. The pain seemed to slowly fade as kisses were rained upon my neck, while his thumbs rubbed soothing circles over my hips.

"M-Move."

It didn't take me saying it twice for him to get the message, slowly pulling out I let out a sharp cry as he plunged back in. My eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as he began a steady rhythm, my voice seeming to trickle out in soft whines every now and then as I became used to his pace. Before long I found myself moving with him, my whines turning into heavy moans as our bodies moved together making me shudder in pleasure.

"Harder, I want m-more." Pulling out of me Grimmjow flipped me over, making me squeak in surprise before I was pulled forward, legs be spread giving him the perfect angle to push back in.

"Fuck!" I screamed out, my fingers clenching into the fabric below as he struck my prostate dead on.

"There we go Ichi, now scream for me."

As if listening to his command, I was unable to do anything but just that. Letting loose a series of loud moans as Grimmjow ploughed into me, I could barely hold myself steady as the bluenet let loose. A bruising grip held me in place as continue to quicken his pace, my body beginning to twitch and writhe as he continuously slammed into me. My mouth hung open as I cried out, my cheeks flushed with heat while my eyes became teary from the immense pleasure I found myself receiving.

"G-God, G-od yes! S-So so good!" I screamed out, my voice sounding hoarse from my own screams, the squeaking of my bed beginning to sound throughout the room and mingle with the heavy pants and moans we let loose.

Gazing into stormy blue orbs, I shivered as he visually and physically devoured me. I felt like I was losing myself, like I could barely hold on any longer, my own mind seemed to becoming cloudy with only one thing, pleasure. It wasn't until his hand began to stroke me that I knew I was done for.

"Cum for me Ichi." With those simple words I was letting loose a husky moan, my body trembling as I had probably one of the most mind numbing orgasms I have ever experienced in my life. Bright lights flashed behind my eyes and I could feel myself clench around Grimmjow's member, making him curse before he let out a low growl. Releasing his own orgasm that had me gasping as his warm cum filled me up, causing me to moan in shock at the odd feeling.

"Jesus." That curse was all Grimmjow spoke as he slowly pulled out of me, making me grunt in discomfort before he collapsed beside me. Pulling myself into him, I let my arms circle around his waist as I snuggled into his chest, ignoring the way my body screamed for a shower, the last thing I wanted was to move.

"That was amazing Ichi." I hummed contently as he snuggled into the top of my head, snickering slightly at my sleepy response.

"What no round two?" The only response I chose to give him was a low warning growl before I drifted off into one of the best sleeps I had probably had in over a year.

**XXX**

Blinking my eyes open I let out an annoyed growl as I came to find the early summer sun streaming in through the window. Glaring at the damn window I huffed as I rolled over, preparing to cuddle into the warm body next to me only to find the bed empty. Frowning at the empty spot, I blinked stupidly for a moment before I tried to listen for anything close to a shower running, only to find nothing. Running a hand through my hair, I sat up before lifting myself out of bed and making my way to the bathroom. I groaned out as I let out a long, and most definitely relieving morning piss before giving myself a good shake and washing my hands. Glancing towards the shower I clicked my tongue at thought before deciding against it until I had found Ichigo.

"Ichigo" I hummed the man's name, the strawberries name bringing a smile to my lips as I slipped on my boxers from last night.

Last night had without a doubt been one of the most amazing nights I have ever experienced, I had never had such strong feelings during sex. It was like a total out of body experience for me. All that mattered was Ichigo, I was totally and undeniably falling for the orange head, and the thought had my stomach filling with the most obnoxious butterflies around. Though the fact that I woke up alone, I had never woken up alone after sex, no matter who it was they always wanted to wake up next to me. So to know that the one man I actually wanted to be there when I woke up was gone had my heart sinking.

Coming down into the living room I could smell the coffee that had been brewed wafting throughout the house, making my early experience a little bit easier to adjust to. Making my way to the backyard, I let out a deep breath as I walked out onto the porch, only to have it catch at the sight before me.

There sat Ichigo snuggled on his porch swing, the bright sun dancing off of his skin beautifully while it cascaded the small drops that trickled from his still damp hair. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off the smooth tan skin of his long legs, or the way his loose tee shirt sat comfortably against his chest. The sight had my lips quirking into a tiny smile, he truly was beautiful.

Even though he looked so relaxed, coffee in his hands, his brows held a deep furrow in them giving away his agitated state, making my tiny smile turn into a frown as I thought exactly what would have him frowning so early in the morning.

"Ichigo." Calling out his name had his eyes snapping open in surprise, making my way over I watched the way he eyed me making it overly noticeable. Though it'd be a complete lie if I said I mind, if anything I'd mind if he stopped because I enjoyed that blush all too much to have it disappear.

"G-Good morning." He stuttered out before trying to cover it up with a quick drink of his coffee.

"Good morning, though it would have been more enjoyable if you were there next to me when I woke up. I thought you ran away on me." I explained before titling his chin, allowing me full access of that delicious mouth of his which I took full advantage of.

The soft moan he let free was like music to my ears as his free hand snaked into my hair, making me give in return a soft purr for the tender touch. I had found something new, I could totally become used to waking up and having a morning kiss from Ichigo every day. It would without a doubt make every morning that much better.

"S-Sorry." The words were a soft mumble as we pulled apart, leaving me cocking a brow in question at his apology.

"I'm lost."

"I'm saying sorry for leaving you in bed alone, I just really needed a shower bad." Humming my understanding I took a seat next to the orange head, stealing his coffee and taking a nice long drink, making me groan in delight.

"Good coffee." Receiving a small grunt for my words, Ichigo made no motion to take his cup back. In fact I'm pretty sure he made no move what so ever, making me wonder if I had done something wrong, or maybe I was invading his thinking time.

"Is there something on your mind?" Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at me with wide toffee coloured orbs making me smirk as I nailed it right on the head.

"Wh-What makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch." I shrugged before bringing my arm up and tossing it over the back of the swing.

"Well cough it up, what's got you so frowny first thing in the morning."

"I'm not frowny."

"Says the person whose frowning at me as we speak." I made motion to the deep cress between his brows which he quickly swatted away.

"Shut up, I just… I don't really know how to say this." Letting out a low sigh, I shifted my weight before I glanced over to the pool.

"Don't tell me you're breaking up with me already. Here I thought the sex last night was great." I grumbled out, though my words were only confirmed as a joke when I turned to him with a large grin to find his face sporting a nice blush.

"Who says were even dating?"

"Who says were not?" I questioned, cocking a finely trimmed brow at him which had his frown deepening.

"Neither of us has said anything, I mean I know we said we'd take things slow but I-"

"No I said I'd go as fast or as slow as you wanted to. I never said yay or nay to wanting to have you as my boyfriend. I mean I introduced you to my family for god sakes, that's a pretty good sign that I want you to stick around." Silence spread between us and I let out a long sigh before turning to view him.

Running my hand through his damp hair I turned his face to view me, his frown seeming to lessen by my touch and I smiled as he made no move to pull away. The state this damn kid put my heart in, you would think I'd want nothing to do with him, after all he's just caused me unwanted anxiety that could only lead to me either A, pulling my hair out or B, chasing him until he finally became mine and I had him for good. Personally I would gladly opt for B, because in all honestly at the point I was now, I don't think I'd be able to walk away.

"I'm not going anywhere Ichigo I promise you that, so ya better get used to this. You can label it whatever the fuck ya want but at the end of the day your mine and no one else's and that's all that matters to me." The look he wore on his face was of utter shock, but the blush that rose into his cheeks told me I was safe.

"S-So does that mean w-we're d-dating?" He coughed out, turning to find something interesting in the flower bed nearby.

"I guess it does, _boyfriend_~" I purred out into his ear, making a deep shiver run through him only to send me a dark glare in return.

"D-Don't do that." He growled out before pushing my face away, earning a loud cackle from me before I tossed his coffee cup onto the lawn behind us, earning me a swift smack to the head before I pulled him onto my lap.

"Idiot, don't go trashing other peoples things."

"Hmm, you know what I was just thinking?" I hummed out as he attempted his best to squirm out of my hold.

"How you shouldn't go trashing peoples stuff?"

"No how well you managed to_ walk_ all the way down here." The mention of this had him stiffening in my hold, the feral grin doing nothing to lessen the worry that seemed to creep up onto his face.

"You do realize you almost broke my lower back last night right?"

"Almost huh? Well I just don't think I did a good enough job at breakin' ya in berry, so how about we go for a second round, yeah?" I asked before lifting him up off the swing and heading back up inside, grinning from ear to ear as I listened to the low groan the orangenet let free.

"How about you go die?"

"I can see this is the start of a beautiful relationship, don't you?"

"Oh yeah Grimmy, one for the books."


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: So I know this has already been marked as completed but so many people had questions about Shiro and Gin or wanting an epilogue to wrap everything up. So you guys asked and of course who was I to say no? I hope you like this final chapter, officially done lol! I loved making this, it was lots of fun =D **

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed for this story, everyone who read it and came along for the fun ride. You all made it worth the most interesting journey. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, smut, swearing, blah blah blah =P **

After my divorce with Rukia if you had asked me where I thought my love life was going, I probably would have responded with a pitiful groan. Probably telling you that I was just coasting, going with the flow. Little did anybody know that I was doing anything but going with this so called _flow_. Now if you were to ask me today, three years later, what exactly I was doing with my love life. Well I'd probably ask you if you lived in a box, because everybody knew exactly what I was doing. Or rather to be more specific, _who_ I was doing. It had been three years since me and Grimmjow had confirmed our relationship on my little porch swing in my backyard. Never did I think we would have made it this far. Not in a million years did I think I would ever love someone the way I did for the damn construction worker. He had stolen my heart, sealed it away and had no intention of giving it back to me. It was a scary thought at first, falling in love with a man. I had many sleepless nights, anxiety attacks, a few mental break downs along with a lot of counseling from friends. Over the years he's become more to me than just a boyfriend. He's become my best friend, the person I run to when I'm at my wits end and don't know who to turn to. His families become like my second family, my relationship with Shirosaki having been rebuilt from the ground up. Now it seemed like the two of us were absolutely inseparable, we did everything together. Though he still harassed me greatly, everything was in fun and games.

Yes, if you were to have told me three years ago that my life would be the way it is right now, I would have probably laughed at you and told you were insane. Though sitting here thinking I really wouldn't want it any other way. The love of my life was in fact a man, a very manly one at that. He's possessive, sadistic, sarcastic and can be surprisingly childish when he wants to be. He loves to make me scream for him and takes great pleasure in reminding me just who I belong to when things get heated. The bluenet drives me insane, makes me want to punch his face in and most of all, he's what consumes ninety percent of my mind even to this freaken day. As masochistic as it sounds, I wouldn't want it any other way.

Though there is one teeny tiny problem that we have, something that might just be the reason for a good percentage of my recent frustration. Or I guess you could say few years of frustration. Grimmjow has yet to say those three simple words to me. Yes, three years into our relationship and he has yet to tell me he loves me. Now I know what you're thinking, _how the hell are you still with him?_ Well the answers quite simple, he promised me a long time ago that he would wait for me and give me as much time as I needed. He gave me exactly what I needed, now what kind of lover would I be if I didn't reciprocate that? I needed to give him this, I knew he had an issue with the whole thing, it would just take patients.

At least this is what I thought two years ago, telling him I would wait for as long as it took for him to be able to say this. Now two years later and I still haven't heard him say thing. Not during sex, cuddling, those special moments where you look into each other's eyes and everything just feels perfect and right. No, nothing, not one fucking peep. Instead I get a kiss, a hum of approval, even a slap to the ass in the middle of sex and a husky; _say it again, tell me you love me berry. _Now see that right there, that last little action was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"_No." I growled out, my teeth clenching as utter frustration and anger filled me as Grimmjow continued to drive into me. His smooth rhythm was suddenly becoming broken at my muffled words. _

"_W-What?" _

"_I said no." I hissed out, making him stop his actions completely which only had me push myself up with shaky arms. _

"_Ichi-"_

"_Get off." Glancing back and into confused aquatic orbs, I growled out before pushing against him._

"_I said get the fuck off of me." _

_Without another word I pushed at him, making him get the message and quickly pullout of me. The swift action had me grunting at the sudden loss, but I didn't care. I was moving off the bed and making my way to the shower without another glance in his direction. _

"_Ichigo what the fuck is wrong with you?" _

"_What's wrong Grimmjow, are you seriously fucking asking me that?" Water ran from the bathtub, muffling the sounds of our voices just a bit. Something I was slightly grateful for, because the last thing I wanted was for Renji to hear us. _

"_I don't know what I did!" _

"_You fucking want me to say I love you but don't feel the need to say it back? Well screw you, if you ever want to hear those words from me again you better grow a fucking pair and say them to me first!" _

That was the last time I had spoken, or rather yelled at Grimmjow in over a week. I made no move to answer his calls or text messages, having bunked at Shiro's for the past week so I didn't have to see him. We may not officially live together but we might as well have with how things were. He practically lived at my house, his clothes and work stuff having found a new home around my place. He had a key to my place and I had one to his, though ninety percent of our time was spent at my house. It was bigger and we got more use out of the space then we did at his condo with Renji. The red head was another reason why we stayed at my place. He didn't need to be subjected to our relationship every single day, we enjoyed our privacy after all, as did he.

Letting out a long sigh, I pulled up to the southern styled home I turned off my car as I let my mind relax before going inside. It was family dinner night at the Jeagerjaque's home and I was supposed to be there. I didn't want them to know that Grimmjow and I were fighting, though at the moment the idea of seeing him sent my blood boiling. I had no idea how I was going to pull this off. He was already here with Shiro and Renji, his Jeep sitting parked in the driveway. It took all my will not to key the nicely painted doors, because that would be something I would regret right?

_Yeah fucking right, at this point I'd gladly carve prick into his hood. _

Shaking my head I hopped out of my car, giving the door a soft shut before giving myself a double take in the window of my car. If I could do anything it was make Grimmjow suffer well looking extra sexy, something I did quite well. We hadn't spoken in over a week, meaning he was horny and frustrated. Yes, it had only a week and the poor construction worker was probably ready to pop one at the sound of my voice. He had the sex drive of a sixteen year old, almost thirty and he could barely keep it down. Not that I was complaining, and it only helped in my plan to visually torture him.

Looking at my reflection I couldn't help but grin mischievously at myself. I looked damn sexy after all. I wore a sky blue cashmere sweater, sleeves pushed up while the deep V showed off a nice portion of my tan chest. The sweater was form fitting and showed off my form perfectly, just like the tight white jeans showed off my ass. Add on a black belt, black and white high tops and I was looking damn fine. My hair had grown out, quite a bit as well and I had kept it longer because I knew Grimmjow liked it. It sat at my shoulders in a shaggy mess of perfection, my bangs now dipping well past my eyes though they never seemed to block my honey brown eyes with the way they laid.

Making my way to the front door I gave two sharp knocks on the vibrant red door, waiting for someone to let me in. I was met with bright golden orbs that sat in an annoyed glare, though that quickly dissipated the moment they realized it was me.

"Ichi! Fuck I thought ya weren't gonna show up!" Pulling me in roughly by my arm, I let out a sharp cry as I stumbled in.

"Jesus took ya long enough, were all just about ready to murder him!" Shirosaki growled out, making me cock a brow in question.

"Who?"

"Who the hell do ya think moron, Grimmjow!" He hissed out making me roll my eyes in annoyance. I hadn't exactly explained to Shiro why me and Grimmjow were fighting, only that we were and I needed to be away from him.

"Yeah well I here now so you can relax."

"Oi ya need to get this shit figured out, he hasn't said a freaken word since he got here Ichi and it's beginning to get on all our nerves."

"And what do you expect me to do?"

"Why don't ya jus' make up with him already."

"It's not that simple so just drop it." With that I walked away, ignoring the annoyed albino that followed behind me.

Making my way into the living room I took in the awkward silence that fell around the usually vivacious family. Atticus sat with his fiancé close to his side, her small dainty fingers playing with her long ochre hair nervously. Demetrius was nowhere in sight, though his wife stood off to the side arranging a bright bouquet of fresh wild flowers. Renji lounged on the plush crème couch his arm coming to lay around Shiro's shoulders as he took his seat next to him.

The two had been dating for over a year now, nobody knew how or when it really happened. Though we all asked them curiously, they told us it honestly just happened. When I talked to Shiro about it though his words were a bit different, explaining how even though it did in fact transpire randomly, it felt so _right._ Not like it did with Gin, with Renji it all just felt indescribable, safe and most of all he was always happy. This made me happy, knowing that the two had found each other. They both deserved happiness.

Furrowing my brows in confusion I glanced around the rest of the room, not spotting the bright unruly hair that stuck out like a sore thumb. Grimmjow was nowhere to be found. Giving a small shrug I made my way over to the tiny woman who stood along the white piano, eyeing the tiny bluebells in her hand. Wrapping my arms around her waist I gave a small kiss to her cheek, making her jump in surprise.

"Hey Avy."

"Oh my, Ichigo dear I didn't realize you had shown up!" She announced with a bright cheer to her voice, making me chuckle softly as she hugged me close.

"Sorry I'm late I had to take care of some things."

"Oh never mind that, I'm just glad you made it."

After greeting everybody else including Demetrius, I was just about to take my seat when something blue caught my attention. Turning to the side I took in Grimmjow's wide blue eyes, the colour reminding me of the tiny bluebells that sat in his mother's vase. No matter how long we're together, I know for a fact that those damn eyes will always be able to stop my heart. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, watching us curiously to see what we would do. From what Shiro had said the bluenet had been rather anti-social, something that was more than a bit odd for the obnoxious man. Knowing he wasn't happy made my stomach clench and twist, I really hated hurting him but I refused to let this go on the way it was. I needed to hear those words to know that he truly felt the way I did. I wanted to know that this was real for him. Because at the end of the day, the thought of him ever leaving me left myself in greater distress then anyone should ever have to experience.

Turning away from him I couldn't seem to handle the way his eyes burned me. As if they were searching me for an answer, eyeing me through and through.

"Ichigo." I didn't want to respond to him, but I felt myself turning to meet his gaze once again.

"Hey." I replied dumbly and I could hear the low snort that Shiro gave off, making me turn to glare at the innocent looking albino.

"Can we talk for a minute?" It wasn't really a question, more of a demand that had my back bristling at his serious tone.

"Why here? Can't you wait we're at your parents."

"No please don't let us stop you."

"Dear god just talk, there's only so many glasses of scotch I can have in one sitting before it's labeled as binge drinking." Rolling my eyes at his parents antics and the soft snickers of my friends. I watched Grimmjow come over, not waiting for my response before he snatched my wrist and pulled me out of the room and upstairs.

"Grimmjow what the hell I don't need you to drag me!"

"Shut up." My eyes went incredibly wide at the harsh tone I received, making me gape slightly before I was pulled into what used to be his old bedroom.

Slamming the door he pushed me onto his old mattress, making me bounce softly until he was on top of me. Pushing me down into the bed and causing me to grunt before his lips were on mine. I couldn't help but gasp at the rough action, allowing him to slip his tongue inside my mouth without any permission. Bringing my hands up to his chest I pushed against him, only resulting in him snatching them away with a deep growl. I could feel a deep blush painting my cheeks while a small whine trickled from my lips. I would never admit it but I loved it when he was rough, not asking but just taking. Forcing me to do whatever he wanted, I absolutely loved to be thoroughly dominated by him.

Sucking on my bottom lip, he let it go with a noisy pop. The sound had me squirming as I panted to catch my breath. He didn't stop though, only to lick along my jawline, mapping his way down until he got to my neck which he gave a harsh bite to. The rough action had me letting out a loud cry in shock, hips bucking into his making him purr in satisfaction.

"G-Grimm stop!" I panted out, making him chuckle at my breathy tone.

"No." Biting down harder into my neck I felt tears prickle at the corner of my eyes at the harsh pain that sprang from my neck. I could feel something warm tickling down my skin which was soon licked up by his tongue, lapping at the wound tenderly and earning a soft moan for his actions.

"We c-can't do this here, your fa-families just-"

"Say it." The low growl that rumbled in his chest had my words catching in my throat.

"W-Wha?" I asked dumbly, my mind in a hazy fog of jumbled thoughts as he pulled away from me. His darkened gaze made me swim with heat.

"Tell me you love me Ichigo."

"No Grimmjow I told you I wouldn't until you said it yourself!" I snapped back making him lick his lips before I felt a warm hand snaking its way under my shirt and to my belt.

The low clinking of my belt had my eyes widening before I felt my pants being undone. This had me squirming and kicking, threatening the bluenet above me with everything I had. That was until long fingers wrapped around my hardening length, making bite my lip to hold back the sudden moan that threatened to spill free.

"Tell me you love me Ichi, tell me you'll never leave me." Shaking my head from side to side, I tried my best to hold my hips still as he pumped my length.

"N-No, not until-"

"Please Ichi." His tone was soft, no more than a gentle whisper against my ear and I could imagine the pained look he held in those watery coloured orbs.

"Fuck fine! I love you okay? I-I love you so damn much that it hurts, it hurts because you won't say it back!" Only with him would I ever feel this way, would tears ever blur my vision from pure absolute frustration. He would be the only man I would ever wait for, even if it drove me insane.

"Why the fuck won't you say it?" I practically screamed, tears falling down my cheeks while my teeth clenched in frustration.

Glaring up at him I watched him eye me with soft eyes, almost too soft for my liking. He looked vulnerable, a look that really didn't suit him what so ever. It was a look I had never seen him wear before, and it was making my heart pound against my ribs so hard it hurt. Bending down he brushed his lips over my own, mumbling something that had my mind stuttering in mid thought, my heart nearly driving up my throat.

"W-What?" I stuttered out, my voice barely audible as I spoke.

"Marry me." Words couldn't seem to find their way into my throat. My mind seemed to be shutting down on me in shock.

"I love you Ichigo Kurosaki and I know that there's no other person I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. This is what ya wanted right? Then marry me and I'll show ya just how much I love you."

"Marry you?" I finally questioned after what seemed like an eternity, making Grimmjow snort, cocking a thin blue brow as he gazed down at me.

"Did ya even hear the rest of that little speech or is the marriage question still processing through that orange head of yours."

"Yes."

"Well that's good to know that your brain hasn't completely melted on me."

"No you fucking retard, yes!" Furrowing his brows in confusion Grimmjow stared at me blinking.

"Yes what?" Gaping in complete an utter shock I brought my hand up to his forehead to smack him.

"Yes ya damn moron I will marry you!" It was Grimmjow's turn to gape at me in absolute shock, his eyes going wide and unmoving at he started at me.

"R-Really?"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." Wrapping my arms around him I let our lips smash together, my heart hammering in my chest in sheer excitement and shock. I couldn't seem to keep the smile that spread across my face at bay, happiness flooding my entire body from head to toe.

"Oh my god congratulations!"

"Berry's gettin' married for the second time!"

"I'm so happy to have a third son, you two I'm so happy I could cry!"

The amount of shock at the screaming voices that suddenly slammed us from behind had us jumping apart in shock. There stood our family and friends outside Grimmjow's door practically beaming with excitement and happiness. The fact had heat flooding my entire body, a deep growl working its way inside Grimmjow's chest.

"Get the fuck out!" We both screamed making the family jump back in shock, well laughter flooded around us before Grimmjow sent his tiny alarm clock hurling at them, only to hit the door with a loud thud as it was quickly flung shut.

"Jesus Christ I can't believe them." The bluenet mumbled out and I couldn't help but laugh at everything.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, ya still wanna say yes knowing you're joining them?" Letting a large smile split my face, I leaned up to give him a tender kiss.

"Only if you tell me again." Running his thumb over my bottom lip, he leaned down to whisper against my lips.

"I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too Grimm."

**A/N: So tell me you guys, would any of you actually like to see what goes on at their wedding? I would love to make a one shot that's all about that day *Grins* It'll probably called Weddings Are For Sissys =P Let me know what cha think~!**


End file.
